


Comme une évidence

by Nanola



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanola/pseuds/Nanola
Summary: Eux deux, une évidence
Relationships: Commode/Maximilien





	1. Miroir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archimede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archimede/gifts).



> Ces nouvelles sont indépendantes les unes des autres. Les histoires racontées sont différentes. Seuls les personnages restent les mêmes. Donc lisez dans l’ordre que vous voulez.  
> Il se peut parfois que je les ai coupées en deux. En général, je le préciserai au début si c’est une suite, et à la fin si c’est un début. Et je les posterai l’un à la suite de l’autre.  
> À chaque histoire, un thème, comme le Inktober ou les 100 theme challenge (pour les dessins)  
> Maintenant, le pourquoi de ce recueil. C’est simple. Je n’arrivais pas à me fixer avec ces personnages. Il y avait plein d’histoires potentielles et la plupart du temps, j’ignorais où j’allais. Donc j’ai fini par tout rassembler ici.  
> Attention, toutes les histoires sont de moi. Les personnages sont à moi aussi. Pas touche !!!!  
> Ah oui, dernière chose avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans la lecture. Ces histoires mettent en scène deux hommes et de temps à autre, ils apprécient beaucoup faire crac-boum ensemble.  
> Donc toute personne n’appréciant pas les relations homosexuelles est priée de passer son chemin.

Miroir

_**contenu mature** _

SCRATCH !

Le bruit de la première bande troubla le silence de la petite cabine, rapidement suivi d’un halètement et d’un juron particulièrement fleuri.

Le corps tendu du jeune homme se laissa retomber sur la table étroite, une belle marque rouge sur le torse, à l’endroit exact où la bande avait été arrachée.

— Tout va bien ? On peut continuer ? s’enquit doucement l’esthéticienne armée d’une petite spatule.

Lorsque son petit ami lui avait demandé si, pour la réalisation d’un fantasme, il pouvait se faire intégralement épiler, Maximilien avait accepté sans se douter qu’il aurait si mal et pourtant, il n’était pas spécialement poilu.

Et dire que ce n’était que la première bande.

Il hésita à répondre, voulant désespérément partir d’ici et pleurer sa douleur dans son lit. Sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas rester avec un trou entouré de poils, c’était le comble du ridicule.

— Ouais, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Commode allait lui payer ça très cher.

L’esthéticienne appliqua la cire sur une autre partie de son torse, posa la bande et…

SCRATCH !

Maximilien vitupéra à haute voix et maudit mentalement Commode sur les vingt prochaines générations.

La facture serait salée.

— Vous êtes certain que vous voulez faire le corps entier ?

— Certain ? Non. Mais je ne repartirai pas avec mes poils.

— Pari ?

— Fantasme, avoua Maximilien avant d’avoir pu réfléchir. Pas le mien, ajouta-t-il.

Il se maudit d’être incapable de garder le silence. Ses raisons ne regardaient pas cette dame même si elle avait dû en voir d’autres.

— Je vous demande ça parce que si vous souffrez pour le torse, sur les parties génitales, ce sera encore plus douloureux.

— Oh Seigneur ! gémit Maximilien.

Il voulait mourir.

Les bandes arrachèrent l’une après l’autre des poils par centaine. Toujours avec le même bruit. Plus le temps passait, plus l’esthéticienne descendait bas et plus c’était douloureux.

— Il va falloir vous retourner, lui annonça soudain la professionnelle lorsqu’elle eut terminé avec les chevilles.

Elle avait fait le devant des deux jambes et autant dire que Maximilien avait serré souvent les dents pour ne pas crier. Il avait cru plusieurs fois que sa jambe partirait lorsque son malheureux bourreau arrachait la bande.

Renonçant à pleurer parce que la séance n’était pas finie, Maximilien se tourna sur le ventre en espérant que l’arrière serait moins difficile.

La torture reprit, lente, douloureuse et pire encore que le devant.

Et puis… arriva enfin le moment de la dernière bande. Sans doute la plus redoutable aux yeux de Maximilien dont la peau entière semblait à vif.

— Je vais vous demander de replier vos genoux et de mettre votre tête dans les bras, lui annonça doucement la femme.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Maximilien crut avoir mal entendu.

— Quoi ?

— Il me reste votre sillon inter-fessier à faire.

— Oh.

Et dire qu’il avait pensé que se montrer nu devant une inconnue ne pouvait pas être plus humiliant…

Maximilien se redressa sur ses genoux, écarta légèrement les jambes et posa sa tête dans ses bras. D’emblée, ses fesses s’écartèrent un peu. C’était la première fois qu’il se sentait honteux dans cette position.

Commode allait vraiment payer.

0o0

Enfermé dans la petite salle de bains, Maximilien retira son tee-shirt, le jeta dans un coin et observa son torse imberbe, presque surpris de voir sa peau si lisse et encore un peu rouge. Des petits boutons étaient apparus. L’esthéticienne l’avait rassuré. Ils disparaîtraient rapidement.

Le jeune homme continua l’observation de son reflet qu’il connaissait par cœur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs et la laissa glisser sur sa joue recouverte d’une ombre de barbe.

Maximilien cessa tout mouvement puis attrapa son rasoir, la mousse à raser et entreprit de faire disparaître ces poils qui mangeaient ses joues.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il recommença son manège et apprécia la douceur de sa peau. Cela avait un petit côté agréable, presque délicieux. Il imagina à la place de sa main celle de Commode, large et chaude, qui caressait chaque centimètre de son corps ainsi offert.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que ses doigts descendaient dans son cou puis s’égarèrent sur son torse. Il ne put s’empêcher de frissonner tant c’était bon.

Un soupir s’éleva dans la pièce. Maximilien se mordit la lèvre tout en continuant la découverte de ce qu’il trouvait sous ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Pas tout de suite.

Sans les poils,le contact de sa main sur sa peau lisse n’était pas le même,comme si une autre main le caressait.

Au moment où son index toucha son téton, il mordit plus férocement sa lèvre, conscient que s’il commençait maintenant à jouer avec, il ne pourrait jamais s’arrêter. Alors il ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, sa main toujours sur son sein, pesant le pour et le contre.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se décider.

Son pantalon et son caleçon finirent rapidement leur course près de son t-shirt, avec ses chaussettes. Il fit un pas en arrière, quittant le tapis pour rencontrer le carrelage frais.

Le reflet lui montra un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, pas trop mal fait de sa personne, dépourvu du moindre poil, ce qui était assez déconcertant dans la région sud de son anatomie.

Comme mue d’une autonomie soudaine, sa main repartit à l’assaut de son corps. Elle se posa d’abord sur son cou, pour vérifier que c’était bien sa main et pas celle d’un autre, puis descendit directement sur un de ses tétons qu’elle pinça.

Maximilien put se voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure et l’image que cela renvoya le choqua agréablement.

Jamais il ne s’était regardé en train de prendre du plaisir. C’était surprenant. Et le fait de sentir son sexe se gonfler rien qu’à cette vue le laissa perplexe, néanmoins il ne s’arrêta pas. Il avait envie d’en voir plus, de savourer la vision un peu choquante de lui pendant qu’il se masturbait. Il voulait juste savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

Son autre main caressait inconsciemment sa cuisse lisse. Lorsqu’il s’en rendit compte, il la remonta vers son bas-ventre glabreavec l’envie de se toucher. Le contact le fit frissonner une nouvelle fois. C’était tellement différent. Comme s’il s’agissait de quelqu’un d’autre.

Il enserra de ses doigts son pénis à moitié dressé et, du pouce, caressa le gland pendant qu’il malmenait délicieusement ses tétons l’un après l’autre.

L’image érotique renvoyée par le miroir était intéressante et le contact était bon. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Délaissant son pénis et ses mamelons, Maximilien ouvrit les tiroirs du petit meuble à la recherche d’accessoires qu’il savait être là. Il trouva un godemichet violet ainsi qu’une bouteille de lubrifiant.

— Parfait, murmura-t-il avant de s’en emparer.

Il ouvrit la bouteille, versa dans sa paume une quantité généreuse de produit, s’en badigeonna les doigts avant d’en insérer un en lui, rapidement suivi d’un second puis d’un troisième.

Afin d’avoir un bon accès à la zone, il s’accouda sur le rebord du lavabo et posa son front contre le miroir sans cesser ses attentions. Entre ses cuisses, son érection était maintenant à son apogée. Mais il ne la toucha pas, occupé à dilater son anus.

Ensuite, il se redressa, lubrifia son godemichet avant de reprendre la position et de positionner le jouet à l’entrée de ses fesses.

La première poussée permit à l’objet de pénétrer les chairs sur quelques millimètres. Son rectum devait s’ajuster et Maximilien le laissait aller à son rythme.

Très lentement, il l’inséra jusqu’au bout et s’arrêta, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se redressa et se recula un peu pour se regarder dans le miroir. Son air débauché, ses joues rouges et la lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux clairs parlaient pour lui.

Pendant qu’une main bougeait le godemichet, l’autre repartit à l’assaut du torse.

— Oh ouais ! ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer Maximilien tandis qu’il se pinçait une nouvelle fois le téton.

Il aurait voulu avoir une troisième main pour flatter son érection pointée fièrement vers le plafond.

Soudain, une poussée dans un angle légèrement différent le fit hoqueter. Ses jambes faillirent céder tant le plaisir ressenti était indescriptible. Maximilien venait de la trouver, cette petite glande merveilleuse qui lui faisait voir les étoiles rapidement. Dès lors, il s’amusa à toucher sa prostate encore et encore sans essayer de retenir ses couinements, ceux qui excitaient son amant.

Il voulait le voir, il voulait le savoir là, dans cette salle de bains, avec lui. Il voulait que Commode l’observe, se délecte de cette vision et peut-être même qu’il l’aiderait.

Sauf qu’il était seul dans cette salle de bains.

— Max ? l’appela soudain Commode, de l’autre côté de la porte.

Ses prières avaient été exaucées. Maximilien en gémit d’anticipation et son sexe frémit.

— Max ! répéta Commode. Ça va ?

Incapable de répondre, Maximilien continua ses va-et-vient. Il se bénit de ne pas avoir fermé la porte à clés et espérait maintenant que son petit ami entrerait pour savoir ce qui se passait. Rien que cette idée manqua de peu de le faire jouir.

— Max ! Réponds !

— Viens ! hurla presque Maximilien tandis que le godemichet touchait une nouvelle fois sa prostate.

Il arrêta tout mouvement pour se calmer et ne pas éjaculer avant l’entrée de Commode. Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Dès l’instant où il avait entendu le cri, il avait ouvert la porte.

L’homme, beau comme un dieu dans son costume, se figea face au spectacle.

— Tu es en train de prendre ton pied alors que je pensais que tu avais un souci ?

— Ouais. Et si tu pouvais m’aider un peu à aller au septième ciel, je t’en serais reconnaissant.

— Tu as l’air de te débrouiller seul à la perfection.

— Chéri, soupira Maximilien, je n’ai que deux mains et elles sont toutes les deux occupées. Est-ce que tu aurais la bonté de m’en prêter une pour me branler ? Oh putain, oui ! gémit-il après une énième rencontre entre le godemichet et sa prostate. Je suis à deux doigts de venir, lui apprit-il. Et j’aimerais vraiment me branler.

— Je crois que j’ai une meilleure idée.

Son amant se glissa dans son dos, posa une main au creux de ses reins et l’autre chassa l’impudente qui maniait la verge en latex. D’emblée, il lui imposa un rythme un peu plus rapide.

Maximilien dut se retenir au lavabo pour ne pas tomber, n’ayant aucune confiance en ses jambes pour le retenir. Le rythme était devenu incontrôlable mais c’était si bon.

Le jeune homme, à moitié étendu sur le rebord du meuble vasque,parvint sans bien savoir comment à attraper son sexe et imprimait des mouvements anarchiques tout en exprimant à haute voix son plaisir.

Il se figea soudain, ravagé par l’orgasme qui venait de le foudroyer.

Son monde devint blanc.

Lorsqu’il retrouva ses esprits, Commode le retenait entre ses bras, empêchant ses genoux de faire plus ample connaissance avec le carrelage. Le godemichet avait disparu, le laissant étrangement vide.

— Alors ? Cette petite séance de masturbation ?

— Le pied, croassa Maximilien. Je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. C’était…

Il se redressa péniblement et se tourna face à son petit ami.

— Tada !

— Qu’est-ce que je dois voir ?

— J’ose espérer que tu te fous de ma gueule, Mood ! râla Maximilien. Je n’ai pas passé plus d’une heure à me faire torturer pour que tu me dises que tu ne remarques rien !

— Si tu parles de tes poils, il est évident que j’avais remarqué, chéri. Je pensais juste que tu parlais d’autre chose.

— Oui mon amour, je parlais de mes poils ! railla Maximilien.

— Ne sois pas cynique, je te prie. Essuie ton ventre avant que ça ne colle.

Maugréant contre les petits amis guère compatissants, Maximilien récupéra un gant de toilette, le mouilla et le passa sur son ventre ainsi que son sexe afin de retirer tous les résidus de sperme.

L’instant d’après, un bras puissant l’attira contre un torse massif. Il sourit en sentant une bosse dure contre son bas-ventre. Visiblement ce petit intermède avait beaucoup plu à quelqu’un.

— Ça t’a excité on dirait, commenta-t-il d’une voix douce.

— Tu pensais que je resterais de marbre ?

Un soupir s’échappa des lèvres parfaites de Commode. Un sourire se dessina sur celles de Maximilien. Sa main vint s’égarersur l’entre-jambe tendue.

— Si on allait poursuivre cette fascinante discussion dans la chambre ? proposa-t-il.

Commode ne répondit pas immédiatement, occupé à savourer les caresses plus ou moins accentuées sur son sexe en grande demande d’attention.

— Je vois. Il va encore falloir que je prenne une décision seul.

Il poussa son amant contre un mur. Sa bouche partit à l’assaut de celle de Commode qu’elle dévora avec appétit. Sa main ne quitta pas la hampe. Les caresses devinrent plus franches, comme les soupirs qu’il avalait. Son autre main se glissa sous la chemise légèrement froissée et, du bout des doigt, elle taquina la peau douce,retrouvant les points qui, il le savait, feraient perdre à Commode la tête.

Les soupirs devinrent rapidement des gémissements.

Maximilien sourit de nouveau et se recula d’un pas pour contempler son amant alangui contre le mur. Ses yeux clos, sa bouche entrouverte et sa respiration courte le magnifiaient.

— Pourquoi tu t’es arrêté en si bon chemin ? grommela Commode.

— J’adore te voir aussi abandonné alors que tu n’as même pas atteint l’orgasme.

— Je voudrais bien l’atteindre. Tu m’aides ?

— Avec plaisir, ronronna Maximilien avant de reprendre sa place contre lui.

Mu par une envie subite, il s’agenouilla aux pieds de Commode. Ses longs doigts agiles se mirent en devoir de déboucler la ceinture, d’ouvrir le bouton du pantalon et de dézipper la braguette.

Dès que le pantalon tomba sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, Maximilien colla son nez contre l’aine chaude et respira profondément.

— Tu sais que je te regarde pas ?

— Tu devrais, souffla Maximilien, sa bouche à quelques millimètres du sexe encore recouvert de coton gris. La vue est formidable.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le renflement et se délecta de sentir un frisson parcourir Commode en même temps qu’un râle quittait les lèvres du supplicié.

— Tu as envie de plus, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tu proposes quoi ? parvint à demander Commode, la voix grave.

Maximilien s’étonna de ne pas avoir d’érection. Cette tonalité lui faisait beaucoup d’effets. Néanmoins, il savait comment remédier à ce petit problème.

— Si tu baisses les yeux et que tu regardes jusqu’au bout, je te taille une pipe et j’avale.

Contre sa joue et malgré le tissu, Maximilien put sentir la hampe tressauter légèrement.

— Si je regarde, je jouis.

— Je sais que tu meurs d’envie de baisser les yeux, chéri. Tu adores me voir engloutir ta queue et la pomper jusqu’à ce que tu décharges.

— Arrête ! gémit Commode.

— Tu es à deux doigts de m’asperger de ton foutre mais tu préférerais qu’il soit au fond de ma gorge. Parce que tu adores quand tu me remplis. Baisse juste les yeux, bébé et j’exauce ton vœu.

Du bout du doigt, il taquina l’élastique du caleçon.

— Tu es dur comme la pierre et tu as quelqu’un prêt à te pomper le dard. Profites-en.

Il fit mine de descendre le caleçon, désireux lui aussi d’engloutir cette friandise qu’il appréciait beaucoup. Néanmoins, il était capable de se contrôler, contrairement à ce que certaines mauvaises langues pouvaient affirmer. Si Commode refusait de le regarder, il arrêterait.

Pour l’instant.

— Il te suffit juste de baisser les yeux. Juste ça. Je me charge du reste.

— Max…

— Voyons chéri, ne va pas me faire croire que tu es prêt à décharger après trois caresses. Tu es plus endurant que ça.

— Tu n’as pas idée de l’image que tu renvoyais. Si débauché, si… Bordel, Max, gémit Commode. Je voulais… C’était si magnifique.

— J’aurais voulu que tu me baises, chéri. Comme ce gode, souffla Maximilien. Je voulais ta queue dans mon cul. Elle est si parfaite. Maintenant, je la veux dans ma bouche. Je veux me régaler de ton foutre jusqu’à ce que tu n’aies plus rien dans les couilles. Tu acceptes ?

Il était volontairement cru. Commode adorait lorsqu’il se lâchait complètement, qu’il faisait tout pour le séduire, l’aguicher, lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Il baissa un peu plus le caleçon et lécha le bout de peau dévoilé. Commode eut un tremblement.

— Ton corps veut la libération. Tu l’entends ?

— Si tu continues, je vais jouir dans mon caleçon.

— Baisse juste les yeux, chéri. Peu m’importe que tu jouisses dès que je commence à te sucer ou après.

Il vit avec lenteur le visage volontairement tourné vers le plafond s’abaisser vers lui. Il avait gagné !

Désireux de profiter de cette victoire, il abaissa le sous-vêtement rapidement sans tenir compte du grognement lorsque l’élastique frôla le sexe. Le tissu eut à peine le temps de rejoindre le pantalon aux chevilles que la bouche de Maximilien s’était ouverte pour engloutir la colonne de chair épaisse. Dès lors, il se mit au travail, les yeux levés vers son amant.

Ils se fixaient l’un l’autre avec la même adoration dans les yeux, la même fièvre.

Puis soudain, Commode rejeta la tête en arrière. Son corps entier se tendit. Maximilien sentit rapidement le goût âcre du sperme envahir sa bouche. Peu révulsé, il avala chaque jet et veilla à ne perdre aucune goutte, le tout sans mourir asphyxié parce qu’il avait du mal à respirer.

Il lécha le sexe jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ramollisse entre ses lèvres. Dès lors, il se recula et se releva tant bien que mal pour observer son amant encore perdu dans les limbes de l’orgasme.

Commode était superbe en temps normal. Après la jouissance, il était magnifique.

Et ce bel étalon était à lui.

0o0

Maximilien Eguer-Larny avait rencontré Commode de La Saleynière lors d’un dîner chez des amis communs. Il avait été forcé de s’y rendre avec ses parents sans se douter qu’il trouverait l’amour là-bas. À l’époque, il pressentait une soirée ennuyante au possible.

Le jeune homme se rappelait qu’en voyant Commode, il avait eu un coup de foudre pour ce beau brun à la peau ébène. Il avait tout juste quatorze ans.

Le soir-même, au fond de son lit, au lieu de penser à ces hommes sur papier glacé dans leur pose lascive qu’il cachait entre son matelas et le sommier de son lit, il s’était remémoré les traits de Commode. Il avait connu son plus bel orgasme depuis sa première masturbation.

La sexualité n’était pas une notion tabou dans sa famille. Annoncer à ses parents qu’il était peut-être gay n’avait posé aucun problème. Il ignorait encore à l’époque que Marc et Christine s’adonnaient à l’échangisme depuis quelques années.

Durant deux ans, Maximilien avait croisé Commode, avait appris des choses sur lui, l’avait découvert.

Malgré leurs dix ans d’écart, ils s’étaient rapprochés, comme attirés l’un par l’autre. Ils ne s’étaient rien promis. Aussi Maximilien avait découvert les joies du sexe dans les bras d’un de ses amis. Il était sorti avec plusieurs personnes. Tout comme Commode.

Jusqu’aux seize ans du plus jeune. Ce jour-là, en plus de ses amis, il avait invité Commode et, devant ses parents, l’avait embrassé. L’homme avait répondu à son baiser.

Ainsi avait débuté leur relation.

Les parents de Maximilien avaient sommé leur fils de reconsidérer la question. Il était jeune, encore lycéen. Il devait sortir avec des jeunes de son âge.

Les parents de Commode avaient ordonné à leur fils de cesser cette relation. Il avait un brillant avenir d’avocat. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec un gamin qui découvrait tout juste la sexualité.

Leurs amis avaient, eux aussi tenté de les séparer, arguant la différence d’âge.

Parce que ce qui choquait dans ce couple, ce n’était pas le fait qu’ils soient deux hommes,c’était leur âge. L’un avait seize ans, l’autre vingt-six. L’un était mineur, l’autre majeur.

Six ans plus tard, Commode et Maximilien étaient toujours ensemble. Ils vivaient d’ailleurs ensemble depuis trois ans et filaient le parfait amour.

0o0

Les cheveux blonds, hirsutes et encore humides d’un shampoing récent, Maximilien observait le lit aux draps tirés. Sur celui-ci étaient disposés plusieurs vêtements ainsi que des têtes surmontées de perruques.

— Laquelle ? s’enquit Commode adossé à leur armoire, emmitouflé dans son peignoir de bain.

— Elles sont… osées.

Les vêtements étaient en fait des robes assez affriolantes, affreusement courtes. On ne pouvait rien rater de l’anatomie de la personne qui les porterait. Dans ce cas, ce serait celle de Maximilien.

— Essaies-en une ! Si vraiment tu ne te sens pas à l’aise, tu changeras.

Maximilien soupira, vaincu. Il attrapa la première. C’était une petite robe blanche et noire au décolleté vertigineux et au dos nu tout aussi vertigineux.

Le jeune homme retira sa serviette et, avec délicatesse, passa le vêtement. Commode l’aida à l’accrocher dans le dos puis lui tendit un bout de tissu noir. Avant de poser la moindre question, Maximilien le déplia pour constater qu’il s’agissait d’une culotte en dentelle.

— Vraiment ?

— Jusqu’au bout. Fais-moi confiance.

— J’espère que tu ne l’as pas acheté au rayon femme.

— Fais-moi confiance, répéta Commode.

Parce qu’il l’aimait, Maximilien enfila la petite culotte et dut avouer qu’elle était très confortable, en plus d’être seyante.

— Regarde-toi et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, insista doucement Commode.

Peu convaincu, Maximilien se tourna vers le miroir de l’armoire et se mira dedans. Son reflet le surprit. C’était la première fois qu’il portait une robe et elle était très courte – elle lui arrivait à peine sous les fesses. Le bas de la robe, en plissé noir, était plutôt fluide. Un gros nœud vert dans le dos, juste au-dessus des fesses, complétait l’assortiment. Le haut était blanc.

En soi, la robe était basique et peu intéressante, hormis le fait d’attirer l’attention par sa longueur. Néanmoins, Maximilien devait avouer qu’elle tombait à la perfection. Le don de couture de son compagnon avait fait des merveilles.

Commode était un féru de couture. Il avait appris avec sa mère. À dix ans, il avait sa propre machine à coudre et créait de belles robes pour sa mère. Lorsqu’était venu le temps de choisir ses études, il s’était retrouvé tiraillé entre le stylisme et le droit.

Il avait fini par concilier passion avec métier. En journée, il défendait ses clients. En soirée, il cousait. Le plus souvent, c’étaient des déguisements pour eux. Mais Commode réalisait aussi des cosplays pour des conventions.

Depuis six ans, ils se rendaient à la « Japan Expo » avec leurs amis. Là-bas, ils enfilaient leurs costumes et se grimaient en leur personnage favori.

Lorsque Commode créait un costume. Maximilien ne se lassait pas de le regarder couper, assembler, coudre. Lui-même appréciait porter ce qu’il appelait des œuvres. Néanmoins, celle qu’il avait sur le dos n’en était pas une.

— La culotte est très sympa, fit-il en observant son reflet avec le sous-vêtement en dentelle sur les fesses.

Il avait relevé le bas de la robe, juste pour regarder cette partie là. La culotte ne cachait rien de ses formes et la finesse de la dentelle donnait un rendu assez érotique. Peut-être allait-il investir dans ce genre de dessous, juste pour aguicher son compagnon.

— J’en déduis donc que tu n’aimes pas la robe.

— Elle a été achetée, Mood, répliqua Maximilien sans lâcher son reflet des yeux. Tu n’as fait que la remettre à ma taille.

— Ce n’est pas l’excuse que j’attends. Pourquoi tu ne l’aimes pas ?

— Le tissu, les couleurs, le gros nœud qui ne ressemble à rien, énuméra-t-il en tirant sur chaque partie.

— En somme, rien ne va.

— Si, la culotte, admit son petit ami avec un sourire.

— Je sais. C’est limite si tu ne te branlerais pas devant ton reflet tant ça te fait de l’effet.

— C’est sûr, murmura Maximilien, hypnotisé.

Il pouvait presque voir son sexe gonfler.Comme Commode l’avait affirmé, il avait envie de caresser.

— Essaie autre chose, le poussa Commode.

S’arrachant au plaisir de se regarder dans ce sous-vêtement, Maximilien retira délicatement la robe et en prit une autre, d’un beau rouge vermillon cette fois.

— Celle-là, c’est ta création, nota-t-il.

Il l’enfila assez facilement. Comme la précédente, elle était courte, dévoilant ses jambes. S’il se penchait en avant, il offrait une vue imparable sur ses fesses. À la place d’un dos nu et d’un décolleté plongeant, la robe offrait juste un léger décolleté. Elle possédait des manches ballon vertes et un petit nœud blanc cousu à l’endroit du cœur.

— Il manque quelque chose, lui apprit Commode en lui tendant une petite boule de dentelle rouge.

Maximilien comprit,en la dépliant,ce dont il s’agissait.

— Une nouvelle culotte ? s’étonna-t-il. C’est ton véritable fantasme ? Celui de me voir avec une belle culotte ? Tu sais, là, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Si tu veux voir une personne avec ce genre de dessous, ces robes et sans poils, demande à une femme.

— Elles ont trop de seins et de hanches, répliqua Commode sans le lâcher des yeux pendant qu’il troquait la culotte noire contre la rouge. Et te voir là-dedans, c’est bien plus intéressant qu’imaginer une femme. Je préfère les poitrines plates et ce renflement, juste là, souffla-t-il avant de plaquer sa main sur le sexe encore au repos de Maximilien.

— J’espère vraiment que tu ne comptes pas les rendre, Mood, gémit le jeune homme avant de pousser ses hanches pour obtenir plus de pression.

— J’ai plusieurs fantasmes. Et te voir dans ces culottes en fait partie. Donc non, je ne vais pas les rendre. Je les ai achetées spécialement pour toi.

— Plus je t’écoute parler, plus je bande.

— Le spectacle risque d’être intéressant, confessa Commode en se glissant dans le dos de son compagnon.

Ses mains se posèrent sur la taille fine. Puis, pendant que l’une restait là, l’autre dériva vers les cuisses fuselées de Maximilien.

— On va regarder ensemble ce que ça donne, fit-il.

Il prit le bas de la robe entre ses doigts et le releva, dévoilant impudiquement le bas-ventre de Maximilien. Le sexe derrière la fine barrière de dentelle avait gonflé et tendait le tissu.

Maximilien recula légèrement les hanches et retint un gémissement. Il n’était pas le seul à être excité. Sous le peignoir, il pouvait sentir la lourde érection de Commode.

Ils n’avaient échangé que des mots et quelques très légères caresses. Pourtant, ils en redemandaient.

Six ans qu’ils étaient ensemble. La passion des débuts était toujours là. Ils prenaient toujours autant plaisir à aguicher l’autre, à le séduire. Ils essayaient toujours de nouvelles choses.

Les vêtements affriolants étaient une première. Au vu de la tournure des essayages, ils allaient peut-être retenter l’expérience.

— Tu vois ? demanda Commode le regard rivé sur le reflet, avant d’embrasser la tempe.

Maximilien ne savait pas s’il devait observer son amant ou cette main qui massait toujours son sexe à travers la dentelle.

— Ouais.

— Et tu aimes ?

— L’image serait encore plus appétissante avec ta main à l’intérieur.

Sans attendre, son amant obéit. Voir cette main large sombre se glisser dans sa culotte pour venir caresser son sexe le fit haleter. Pendant quelques secondes, il se laissa aller contre le large torse sans quitter des yeux leur reflet.

— Tu sais chéri, couina-t-il. J’ai une meilleure idée en fait.

— Oh. Nous observer pendant que je te branle ne te convient finalement pas ?

— L’image est très sensuelle, si… Oh, vas-y ! Comme ça.

La paume sur son pénis lui faisait voir des merveilles tout comme les doigts qui flattaient ses testicules.

— Tu voulais quoi ? Je suis tout ouïe.

— J’en ai deux, confessa Maximilien. Mais l’une des deux implique qu’on arrête quelques instants.

— Une petite pause ne pourrait que nous être bénéfique, non ?

Il retira sa main et se recula. Son amant retint un soupir de déception. Il aurait peut-être dû fermer sa bouche et réfléchir avant de parler.

À observer Commode, il était le seul à être excité. L’avocat n’en montrait aucun signe. Pourtant, il était clair qu’il l’était. Les pans de son peignoir s’étaient légèrement ouverts et laissaient apercevoir son sexe tendu.

— Explique-moi.

— Il faut d’abord que j’enlève cette robe, susurra Maximilien.

Ce qu’il fit avec lenteur et avec un déhanché qu’il savait attirant. Le temps qu’il la passe au-dessus de la tête, le peignoir était plus largement ouvert.

— L’explication manque clairement d’arguments.

— Ils arrivent, Votre Honneur, minauda Maximilien.

— Soyez concis dans votre argumentaire, maître.

— Je ferais au mieux. Ta caméra, un trépied et nous deux devant cette glace. Est-ce assez concis, maître ? Ou dois-je argumenter davantage ?

Commode sourit.

— Tu sais à quel point tu serais sexy avec une petite robe d’avocat ?

— Et une de ces culottes ? roucoula Maximilien en passant une main innocente sur son entre-jambe. Je vais développer un fétichisme de ces objets.

— Non. Sans. La robe t’arriverait juste sous les fesses, souffla Commode.

— La longueur idéale. Et ensuite ? Avec, tu ferais quoi ?

— Puisque tu aimes les miroirs, je te demanderais de t’appuyer contre l’un d’eux. Tu te pencherais en avant. Tu serais déjà prêt pour moi. Étiré et lubrifié. Moi aussi. Je n’aurais plus qu’à m’insérer en toi. On regarderait nos reflets. Je ferais de profonds va et vient en toi. De plus en plus fort. À chaque fois, je heurterais ta prostate et tu gémirais. Ensuite, tu me supplierais de te laisser jouir. J’accepterais et tu jouirais sans te toucher.

Il s’était collé face à Maximilien.Celui-ci ne ratait rien du plaisir que cette pensée procurait à Commode. Il était assez partant pour la réaliser.

— Et toi ?

— J’aime te remplir et tu adores être rempli. Alors je continuerais à te baiser jusqu’à ce que je vienne en toi. Je resterais un peu. Parce que tu aimes ça, quand nos corps ne font plus qu’un. Après, je ressortirais et je regarderais mon sperme couler sur ta peau délicate.

— Tu n’as pas cette petite robe ? voulut savoir Maximilien, prêt à réaliser cette idée.

— Pas encore. Mais elle est maintenant en haut de ma liste de projets. Revenons à notre idée de caméra, veux-tu ? Que voulais-tu en faire ?

Maximilien posa sa bouche sur les lèvres attirantes et se colla davantage contre l’homme de sa vie.

— On s’enregistrerait en train de nous envoyer en l’air, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Ensuite, on se regarderait.

Il sentit des mains enserrer ses fesses et accentuer la pression de leurs sexes. Le contact de la dentelle entre eux était à la fois parfait et de trop.

— Et ton autre idée ?

— Pas de baise cette fois.

— Ah non ? C’est pourtant la partie que tu préfères.

Au lieu de répondre, Maximilien attira Commode vers le miroir et l’obligea à reprendre leur position.

Ils avaient la même taille, toutefois Commode était un peu plus large que Maximilien. Dos à lui, ses bras autour de lui, le jeune homme avait la sensation parfaite d’être protégé.

— Ensuite ? insista son amant.

— Tu retires ton peignoir. Il est de trop.

— Vraiment ? Très bien. Ce sont tes envies.

Commode se délesta de son peignoir qu’il envoya quelque part dans la chambre.

— Dois-je reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés ?

— Tu peux. C’était très agréable.

De nouveau, la main de Commode trouva la direction de la petite culotte de Maximilien et se faufila à l’intérieur. Le sexe délicieusement comprimé entre la paume chaude et son bas-ventre, Maximilien gémit et poussa ses hanches en avant.

— Doucement. On n’a pas fini. Ensuite ?

— Baisse ma culotte.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres.

La dentelle glissa lentement de la taille jusqu’aux cuisses, dévoilant une main sombre plaquée contre un sexe pâle. Le contraste était saisissant. Même si Maximilien était habitué à cette différence de couleur, elle ne cessait de le faire frémir. Il devait toujours se concentrer pour ne pas jouir.

— Ensuite ?

— Glisse ton sexe entre mes cuisses, exigea Maximilien, le souffle court.

Commode dut plier légèrement les genoux et se tenir à la taille de son compagnon pour ne pas tomber.

— Ensuite ? bredouilla-t-il à son tour.

— Je vais resserrer mes cuisses.

Il se servit du miroir comme aide et s’exécuta. Il pouvait sentir le sexe chaud entre ses cuisses. Le gland venait butter contre ses testicules.

Le reflet montrait clairement cette peau sombre se mêler à celle plus blanche de ses bourses.

— À toi de nous envoyer au septième ciel, bébé, murmura-t-il.

— À vos ordres, murmura Commode avant de lâcher le pénis de Maximilien.

Il envoya ses hanches en avant. À chaque coup de boutoir, Maximilien pouvait sentir le gland taquiner ses testicules. Il pouvait le voir dans le miroir apparaître et disparaître, tout comme il voyait sa colonne de chair se jouer de la pesanteur.

C’était loin d’êtreaussi bon qu’un sexe entre ses fesses.

En fait, c’était décevant.

— Arrête, ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt Commode s’immobilisa, inquiet.

— Je t’ai fait mal ?

— Non, chéri, murmura son amant avant de flatter sa hanche. Rassure-toi. Je trouve juste que c’est… moins intéressant que tout à l’heure.

— Mais encore ?

— L’image que toi et moi renvoyions, elle te plaît ?

— Je ne nous regardais pas, avoua Commode.

— Moi non plus. Ça n’était pas aussi… plaisant que je me l’imaginais.

— Je sais ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir.

D’emblée, Commode l’aida à retirer sa culotte puis reprit ses massages sur la hampe en grande demande d’attention.

— C’est que tu veux, murmura Commode tout contre la peau du cou de son amant. Ta queue dans ma main. N’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, gémit Maximilien dans un souffle.

— Très bien. Alors regarde ! Regarde-moi te branler. Regarde-toi prendre ton pied.

Le poing serré autour de son sexe se mit à se mouvoir. D’abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Maximilien sentait ses jambes le lâcher à mesure que le plaisir montait. Il ne s’empêchait pas de couiner.

Rapidement, l’orgasme montait en même temps. Il déferla sans prévenir. Maximilien éjacula longuement sur le miroir et dans la main de Commode qui le retenait contre lui.

— C’était foutrement génial, parvint à dire Maximilien d’une voix rauque après s’être remis de ce moment.

— Ça t’a fait plaisir ?

— Ouais. Et toi ? Tu veux de l’aide ? s’enquit le jeune homme, certain que son amant n’avait pas joui.

— Je sais exactement ce que je veux, répondit Commode avant de s’éloigner de quelques pas.

— Raconte, exigea Maximilien, égrillard en se retournant.

Il allait poser sa main sur le sexe toujours en érection avant d’être arrêté.

— Tu n’as rien à faire. Enfin, cette partie-là ne te concerne pas. Va t’essuyer un peu avant que ça ne colle.

Maximilien s’exécuta avec le peignoir qu’il rejeta ensuite sur le sol. Pendant ce temps-là, Commode vidait le lit de ses tenues. Il n’en garda qu’une seule qu’il tendit à son petit ami. Celui-ci n’avait pas eu le temps de tout bien voir, aussi était-il incapable de dire ce dont il s’agissait.

— Va dans la salle de bains et mets tout.

— Pas de culotte cette fois ?

— Elle est avec. Il y a aussi des bas.

— Tu tiens vraiment à me voir déguisée en femme ?

— Non. Je veux vraiment te voir avec ces vêtements sur le dos.

Armé de ses nouveaux vêtements, Maximilien s’enferma dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre, en profita pour se passer un coup d’eau sur le ventre afin de retirer le restant de sperme souillant sa peau.Il détailla ensuite ce qu’il devait porter.

C’était une nuisette en dentelle transparente d’un beau rouge vif, avec un dessous intégré qui ressemblait à un string. Les bas étaient en dentelle également.

Émoustillé, Maximilien enfila sa nuisette avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Son reflet était intéressant. La dentelle permettait de deviner les formes de son corps sans pour autant tout dévoiler.

Il aurait pu être ridicule mais se sentait plutôt beau dans cette tenue.

— Dès que tu es prêt, tu frappes, indiqua Commode de l’autre côté de la porte.

— OK. Je mets les bas. Je n’en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Durant toute la durée de l’opération, il crut qu’il aller déchirer la dentelle en remontant le bas jusqu’à sa cuisse. Le tissu était fragile et un mauvais coup de doigts pouvait anéantir les délicates broderies.

Une fois prêt, il toqua contre la porte et attendit.

— Entre ! fit Commode quelques instant plus tard.

Maximilien ouvrit la porte et s’arrêta sur le seuil. Le plafonnier était éteint. Des bougies et des lampes tamisées éclairaient la pièce.

Sur le lit défait, Commode était adossé à des oreillers contre la tête de lit. Nu.

Un grand miroir était installé de l’autre côté, tourné dans un angle particulier.

— Éteins la lumière et approche, ordonna Commode.

Maximilien obéit et s’avança avec une démarche chaloupée.

— Parfait. Vraiment parfait.

Dès que Maximilien fut assez proche de lui, Commode l’attira sur lui.

— La vue te plaît ? Je n’ai pas pensé à rembourrer…

— Je te l’ai dit. Les obus des femmes ne m’intéressent pas. Je préfère nettement ce qui se trouve entre tes jambes. Embrasse-moi.

— Avec plaisir, chéri.

Il se pencha en avant et vint se frotter volontairement contre l’érection de son compagnon. D’emblée, pendant qu’il l’embrassait, Commode agrippa ses fesses et amorça un mouvement de va et vient.

— Fais de moi ce que tu veux, souffla Maximilien contre sa bouche.

— Je t’aime, Max.

— Moi aussi, mon amour. Je suis tout à toi, complètement offert.

Il se redressa après un dernier baiser et écarta davantage ses cuisses pour exposer fièrement son entrejambe recouverte de dentelle.

— Et après, tu oses croire que je préfère les femmes ? s’étonna Commode. J’ai le plus beau spécimen de sexe sous les yeux.

Du bout des doigts, il le caressa à travers la dentelle. Maximilien se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était parti à ce rythme pour avoir une nouvelle érection si rapidement après la première.

— Si parfait. Si dur et si doux à la fois. J’aime le toucher, le lécher, le regarder.

— Mood, s’il te plaît, soupira Maximilien.

— Oui, chéri ?

— Je ne suis pas certain d’arriver à bander une nouvelle fois.

— Je vénère juste cette partie magnifique de ton anatomie parfaite, chéri. Bande si tu peux. Jouis si tu peux. Profite juste des caresses.

— C’était de toi dont on était censé s’occuper.

— Je m’occupe de moi.

— Non, répliqua Maximilien avant de se redresser sur ses genoux pour se réinstaller correctement sur l’érection brûlante.

Commode siffla, son sexe délicieusement comprimé. Maximilien ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, aidé par la tête de lit à laquelle il se tenait, il entama des mouvements de hanches sur la hampe tendue.

— Là, on s’occupe de toi.

— Va plus vite !

— Non. Tu as assez donné de ta personne. Je prends le relais, chéri.

Commode tenta de lui imposer un rythme, sauf que Maximilien arrêta tout et se redressa sur ses genoux.

— Si tu veux sentir la chaleur de mon cul sur ta bite, on ira à mon rythme. Tu jouiras, je t’assure, bébé. On jouira ensemble. Prêt ?

— Laisse-moi te toucher, gémit Commode.

— Pose tes mains où tu veux. Laisse-moi simplement te faire du bien.

Commode se contenta de prendre les fesses désirables en coupe. Maximilien reprit sa place sur la hampe et reprit son manège, appréciant la chaleur du sexe sous lui et la caresse de la dentelle sur son propre sexe de nouveau en érection. Il chercha à accentuer la pression du tissu tout en continuant ses attentions.

— Ça te plaît ? C’est bon comme ça ?

— Continue, Max, soupira Commode. C’est parfait.

La chambre résonna de nouveau en gémissements et soupirs. Ceux de Maximilien s’intensifièrent lorsque l’une des mains de Commode quitta sa fesse pour rejoindre son sexe et se poser franchement dessus.

— Ouvre les yeux, Max, et regarde-toi !

Poussé par l’ordre, Maximilien ouvrit ses yeux qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir fermés. Il tomba sur le miroir placé de l’autre côté du lit, tourné vers eux pour qu’il puisse se voir.

Leur position était érotique. Elle donnait l’impression qu’ils faisaient l’amour.

— Continue ! Encore ! exigea Commode dont le souffle court s’accéléra un peu plus.

Il n’était pas loin, mais Maximilien ne voulait pas le laisser partir sans lui. Il continua de se frotter sans honte, sans pudeur contre Commode, faisant monter le désir de plus en plus haut.

— Avec moi, Mood. Je t’en prie.

Il y était presque.

Un sanglot s’échappa soudain de sa gorge et ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand lorsqu’il le sentit, ce doigt glissé sous le string, posé sur l’anneau de chair entre ses fesses.

— Oui ! ne put-il s’empêcher de crier.

Il suffit d’une phalange et d’une pression de cette main combinée avec le sexe de Commode pour qu’il décolle une fois de plus. Mais il ne fut pas le seul. Le corps sous lui se tendit également.

Harassé par cette soirée et toute cette activité, Maximilien s’écroula sur Commode et resta là pour récupérer.

— Fantastique, commenta-t-il dans un souffle.

— Pareil.

Ils demeurèrent étendus dans le lit sans bouger jusqu’à ce qu’ils retrouvent une respiration normale. Maximilien trouva juste la force de retirer la nuisette pour la jeter dans un coin, des lingettes pour se nettoyer un peu ainsi que son amant, avantde s’allonger contre Commode.

— Ces essayages, c’était pourquoi ? demanda-t-il ensommeillé.

— Je t’ai imaginé dans un costume osé pour la convention de ce week-end. Je devais m’entraîner à me contrôler.

— Ce qui explique l’épilation et le reste. Verdict ?

— On oubliera la culotte. À coup sûr, c’est ce qui m’a fait perdre mes moyens.

Alors qu’il fermait les yeux, Maximilien ne put s’empêcher de sourire, amusé.

Le week-end risquait d’être assez amusant. Et si les choses se passaient bien, il pourrait jouer de nouveau avec le contrôle de Commode. Avec ou sans culotte en dentelle.

**À suivre**


	2. Cosplay

Cosplay

Suite de « Miroir »

**_Conten_ _u mature_ **

Tout avait été prévu la veille. Entre costumes, maquillage, perruques et autre, il ne devait rien manquer pour le samedi, seul jour sur les quatre où ils porteraient leur cosplay. Aussi le couple partit serein aux environs de sept heures du matin afin d’être pour neuf heures devant l’entrée de la _« Japan Expo »_ , grand événement annuel que beaucoup de visiteurs attendaient avec impatience.

Commode était de ceux-là. Il s’y rendait chaque année depuis ses quinze ans. Sa sœur lui avait transmis le virus. Elle l’y avait emmené les premières fois.

Ensuite, il avait rencontré Maximilien.

Cela faisait six ans qu’ils s’y rendaient ensemble. Ils veillaient chaque année à passer au moins un des quatre jours sur le salon en cosplay. Commode assurait la confection des tenues.

— Clo sera là ou pas ? se renseigna Maximilien sans cesser de tripoter son téléphone.

La climatisation avait été poussée au maximum mais elle ne parvenait pas à chasser la chaleur étouffante dans l’habitacle.

— Bien entendu. Elle a son dernier livre à faire dédicacer.

— Tu l’as lu ?

— Non. Elle refuse toujours de me faire lire tant qu’il n’est pas officiellement en vente.

— Ça parle de quoi ? Tu le sais au moins ou pas du tout ?

Maximilien n’était pas un grand lecteur. Il préférait cent fois les films ou les séries. Il se disait ne pas être un intellectuel et son emploi d’hôte de caisse dans une petite boutique bio lui convenait très bien.

Après une année d’études supérieures inachevée en licence d’anglais, il s’était octroyé quelques mois de sursis pour savoir quoi faire de sa vie. Ensuite il s’était installé avec Commode. L’idée-même de vivre à ses crochets l’avait poussé à reconsidérer son avenir plus rapidement que prévu. Il refusait d’être dépendant de son compagnon.

Deux mois après l’arrêt de sa première année de licence, il s’était mis en quête d’un emploi avec juste son baccalauréat en poche. Il était tombé sur sa patronne actuelle, Laure. Il travaillait pour elle depuis trois ans déjà.

— De cul, comme à chaque fois.

— Laisse-moi deviner, ta mère l’a lu ?

— Bien entendu ! Clo ne peut pas vendre un truc si maman n’a pas lu et validé. Selon elle, c’est chaud.

— Et ton père ? Il l’a lu ?

— Tu es malade ? s’écria Commode, quittant la route du regard pour fixer, abasourdi, son petit ami.

Maximilien explosa de rire.

La mère de Commode, Kadiatou, était une femme très ouverte d’esprit. Elle avait accepté l’homosexualité de son fils sans se poser de questions.

Guinéenne arrivée en France avec ses parents et ses frères et sœurs à l’âge de douze ans, Kadiatou avait dû s’adapter à son nouveau pays, non sans difficultés.

Avant ses quinze ans, elle avait été excisée. À seize ans, ses parents l’avaient mariée avec un homme de son ancien village lors d’un retour au pays. Un an plus tard, elle mettait au monde un petit garçon, Mohamed, décédé quelques mois après d’une méningite.

À la mort de son fils, elle était retournée seule en France pour revenir près de ses parents. Avec leur accord et parce qu’elle menaçait de se suicider, elle avait demandé le divorce.

À vingt-trois ans, elle s’était remariée avec Hadrien, le père de Commode, et s’était jurée de ne pas faire vivre cette vie à sa fille si elle en avait une.

Le mode de vie de Hadrien avait dérangé les parents de Kadiatou.Ils avaient menacé de la renier si elle n’épousait pas quelqu’un d’autre. Elle n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête.

Elle avait élevé ses enfants comme bon lui avait semblé, très loin de l’éducation qu’elle avait reçue.

De ses parents, elle recevait quelques nouvelles de temps à autre. Ils avaient beau habiter dans la même région, ils ne se voyaient pratiquement jamais.

Maximilien aimait cette femme haute en couleur, au tempérament de feu qui menait mari et enfants par le bout du nez. Elle n’avait peur de rien ni de personne. Elle avait tellement vécu avant même la fin de son adolescence que plus rien ne la choquait. Le fait que sa fille aînée puisse écrire des romans érotiques l’amusait. Elle se moquait éperdument que son fils soit amoureux d’un homme. Elle voulait juste que ses enfants soient heureux.

Hadrien, lui, était plus modéré. Fils cadet d’une bonne famille catholique, fervent croyant et pratiquant, il avait essayé d’inculquer ses valeurs à ses enfants, y compris la religion.

Sur les deux, seule l’aînée croyait et pratiquait. Le second avait eu du mal avec ces gens qui ne toléraient pas sa sexualité. Aussi avait-il pris de la distance. Néanmoins, il s’estimait croyant, à sa façon.

Maximilien appréciait Hadrien. Ils avaient de bonnes discussions. Ce n’était pas un homme étroit d’esprit, ni fermé. Il aurait pu dédaigner le compagnon de son fils mais ne l’avait pas fait. Au contraire. Il l’avait accepté dans la famille. Néanmoins il était évident que le patriarche avait du mal pour certains des choix de ses enfants.

— À chaque fois que Clo parle de ses livres avec maman, apparemment, il tire une tronche. Il croit toujours avoir raté un truc dans notre éducation.

— Tant qu’il ne vous empêche pas de faire ce qui vous plaît.

— Ce n’est pas son genre. N’empêche, le voir soupirer, c’est toujours un régal. Je crois que ma sœur fait ça juste pour l’embêter.

— Donc Kadiatou l’a lu, fit Maximilien. Elle en a pensé quoi ?

— Elle trouvait que ça manquait de sexe.

Maximilien repartit dans un rire. Il imaginait parfaitement sa belle-mère dire une telle chose.

— C’est tellement son genre en plus.

— En tout cas, vu tout ce que j’en ai entendu, j’ai un peu hâte de l’avoir entre les mains. Et puis Clo me garde un exemplaire dédicacé juste pour moi. Apparemment, il y a de beaux mâles sur lesquels baver,dixit maman.

— Hâte que tu me lises les scènes de cul.

— Tu as surtout hâte qu’on les teste, ricana Commode.

— Tu me connais si bien.

Entre ses mains, son téléphone vibra, annonçant un message. Il se hâta de l’ouvrir.

— Virgile est avec Penny et Betsy. Ils sont déjà sur place.

— Il est sept heures dix ! s’insurgea Commode. Tes amis sont tarés ! Pourquoi ils n’ont pas pris leurs places avant ? Ils attendent toujours le dernier moment. Qui vient, rappelle-moi ? Virgile, Pénélope et Élisabeth, c’est sûr puisqu’ils sont déjà sur place. Adam et Mathieu vont faire le déplacement ?

— Adam a prévu de venir aujourd’hui et demain. Ensuite il part en vacances. Mat ne viendra que dimanche. Il préfère rester avec sa copine.

Il grimaça.

Le fait que Mathieu ait une petite amie ne le dérangeait pas. C’était la fille en question qui l’agaçait. Elle le menait par le bout du nez et lui, amoureux transi, ne voyait rien.

— Leur couple ne tiendra pas, prédit Commode.

— Ça fait six mois que tu me dis ça et ça fait six mois qu’on doit se la farcir dès que Mat vient. Adam a essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux. Penny aussi. Ça n’a servi à rien, il est toujours avec cette conne. Peu importe, soupira Maximilien, blasé. Tu as des nouvelles des filles ?

— Aude et Claire viennent ensemble. Sabine ne vient pas du tout. Elle est partie avec son fiancé.

Commode avait annoncé cela l’air de rien. Pourtant le dernier mot avait résonné dans l’habitacle.

— Sérieux ? s’extasia Maximilien. Elle est fiancée ?

Il connaissait les amis de Commode. Malgré leur différence d’âge, il les appréciait. Avec eux, il n’avait pas le sentiment d’être un bébé. Le fait que Sabine, très bonne amie de Commode, se soit fiancée était une nouvelle qui le comblait de joie. Il la savait en couple depuis quelques années. Elle et son compagnon avaient déjà un enfant et le second était en route.

— Oui. Elle me l’a dit hier.

— Et toi, tu m’annonces ça comme ça, en voiture, entre deux discussion alors que tu aurais pu le faire hier, s’insurgea son petit ami. J’aurais pu me réjouir avec elle. Là, je dois me contenter de sautiller de joie dans mon siège.

Commode éclata de rire, peu impressionné par le changement d’humeur de son passager.

— Tu dormais quand j’ai reçu son SMS.

— Du grand art ! Un SMS ! Et le faire-part, ce sera quoi ? Un message vocal ? Vous êtes cordialement invités au mariage de mademoiselle Sabine Gauthier et monsieur Louis Dormant. La cérémonie aura lieu tel jour, telle heure, à tel endroit. Charmant.

— Arrête ton cirque, tu veux ? ricana Commode. Il était minuit passé.

— Et donc ?

— Si tu veux me faire la morale de ne pas t’avoir réveillé, figure-toi que j’ai préféré ne pas tenter. Tu ronflais comme un sonneur. Et quand on essaie de te réveiller au milieu de la nuit, tu es d’une humeur de dogue. Excuse-moi d’avoir prévu de passer une bonne journée sans avoir à traîner un Max râleur qui n’a pas eu sa dose de dodo.

— Mouais. Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner ce soir.

— Tu seras trop crevé pour qu’on s’envoie en l’air.

— Demain alors.

— Disons lundi, objecta Commode avec la force de l’habitude. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, tu auras un avant-goût de ce qui t’attend.

— J’y compte bien.

0o0

L’arrivée à l’intérieur du hall d’exposition était un véritable parcours du combattant pour quiconque venait seul pour la première fois de sa vie.

Habitués, Maximilien et Commode ne s’étaient pas posés de questions. Après avoir posé la voiture sur le parking mis à disposition des visiteurs, ils avaient pris la navette qui les avait menés jusqu’à l’entrée. Ils s’étaient ensuite insérés dans la file de plus en plus grande à mesure que le temps passait.

Une fois les contrôles passés, ils avaient été dirigés dans la file « billets quatre jours » et avaient dû attendre neuf heures que les portes ouvrent. Ajouté à cela le nombre de personnes qui étaient là avant eux, ils ne purent pas entrer immédiatement dans le hall.

Néanmoins, ils finirent par y arriver. À neuf heures et demi, ils étaient à l’intérieur.

— Clo est déjà sur place, prévint Commode sitôt le plan sorti de sa poche.

Ils avaient entouré les stands qu’ils devaient absolument voir. Et le premier se situait non loin.

C’était un stand de livres où la sœur de Commode exposait. Un collectif d’auteurs s’était rassemblé et proposait ses ouvrages réalisés en autoédition.

Ils étaient une petite dizaine. Ainsi le prix du stand revenait moins cher. Néanmoins, l’investissement était important car ils devaient payer leurs livres, les badges, le matériel, la place… Ensuite, ils devaient rentabiliser cet investissement durant le salon.

Exposer était quelque chose que Maximilien n’avait aucune envie de faire. Entre le travail en amont, les préparatifs d’avant salon, la fatigue durant les quatre jours, le stress, le travail durant le festival… autant d’angoisses que le jeune homme préférait éviter.

Pourtant, quand il voyait la sœur de Commode s’amuser comme une folle entourée de ses amis, auteurs et dessinateurs, il avait presque envie d’essayer. Juste pour voir.

— On y est, murmura Commode à quelques pas du stand.

Celui-ci était déjà installé, bardé de ses posters colorés, de ses tables recouvertes de nappes blanches, de ses accessoires divers et variés et surtout, de ses livres en tas parfaitement ordonnés.

Ils étaient neuf : six auteurs, trois dessinateurs, tous indépendants et tous pourvus d’un grain de folie contagieux. Les visiteurs attirés repartaient avec le sourire malgré un portefeuille délesté de quelques dizaines d’euros.

— Le plus beau ! cria soudain une voix haut perché en se jetant presque sur le pauvre Commode.

Maximilien mit quelques secondes pour reconnaître l’énergumène qui tentait d’embrasser son petit ami.

— Calista ! rouspéta Commode en se reculant.

Il récupéra un mouchoir diligemment tendu dans sa direction et essuya tant bien que mal le violet à lèvres laissé sur sa joue.

Sous l’épaisse couche de maquillage, les longs faux cils et la perruque blond platine se tenait Calista, alias Emmanuel, une drag-queen. Aujourd’hui, elle avait décidé de mettre sa plus jolie robe moulante dont les couleurs voyantes faisaient mal aux yeux, et ses plus hautes chaussures à talons.

Elle n’était qu’un simple visiteur mais passait beaucoup de temps au stand en compagnie de son petit ami, artiste.

Autant Maximilien appréciait beaucoup Emmanuel, autant il avait du mal avec Calista. Il la trouvait trop épuisante. Il n’aimait pas non plus ses manières féminines très exagérées, ni sa façon de sautiller partout, crier de façon aiguëou encores’accrocher aux gens.

— Alors mon chéri, tu viens voir ta sœur ? minauda-t-elle. Oh, mon petit chou, s’exclama-t-elle en direction de Maximilien, pardon ! Je ne t’avais pas vu !

Calista se précipita vers Maximilien et, avant que celui-ci n’ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », il se retrouva recouvert de violet à lèvres.

— Franchement, tu fais chier, Cali, ronchonna-t-il.

— Ah là là. Le petit chou est fatigué. Je te l’ai dit, Mood, fit la drag queen en pointant un doigt armé d’un faux ongle impressionnant par sa longueur, pas de sexe avant la Japan. Regarde-moi ce pauvre bébé. Il a des cernes. Si tu veux, mon chou, je les fais disparaître d’un coup d’anti-cerne.

— Mon amour, glissa Hugues, le petit ami de Calista en la prenant dans ses bras, tu sais que je t’aime.

— Moi aussi, chéri, gloussa la transformiste.

— Alors arrête de draguer ce pauvre Max, tu veux ? Ton copain, c’est moi. Oserais-je te le rappeler.

— Je compte bien exiger ma dose de rappel ce soir, répliqua Calista. Sinon, je vais oublier.

— Dites, soupira une jeune femme en s’approchant. Vous avez beau être craquants tous les quatre, sauf qu’ils ne sont pas venus pour vous, eux. Ils sont venus pour moi.

— Oh, la belle Clorinthe est égoïste ? Voyez-vous ça, riposta Calista.

— Arrête avec ta fausse moue de pétasse, ricana Clorinthe. Personne n’y croit.

— Aujourd’hui, Calista fait ce qu’elle veut, s’écria-t-elle en tapant du pied d’une voix aiguë.

Le caractère de cette femme était diamétralement opposé à celui d’Emmanuel lorsqu’il était lui. Et parfois, elle fatiguait beaucoup car dans l’excès, comme en cet instant.

— Calista est une merveille, ma chérie, se hâta de la rassurer Hugues. Elle nous éblouie de son incommensurable présence. Mais est-ce que Calista peut laisser ces messieurs respirer un peu ?

— Je ne les vois jamais ! se plaignit-elle, boudeuse.

— On vous laisse un instant, fit Hugues à la cantonade.

Il entraîna son petit ami loin du groupe. Personne n’était vraiment dupe. Ils savaient tous où le couple se rendait. Les toilettes.

— Autant Manu est une crème, autant Calista est épuisante depuis tout à l’heure, soupira Clorinthe. Je crois qu’elle est stressée. Tu as encore du violet, dit-elle à son frère.

Ils avaient quatre ans d’écart et demeuraient très proches. À tel point qu’ils habitaient à quelques centaines de mètres l’un de l’autre. Ils se voyaient le dimanche pour les repas de famille chez les parents de Commode. Parfois, Maximilien et Commode s’occupaient des enfants de Clorinthe.

Commode avait deux neveux et une nièce : Clovis, Flavien et Bathilde. Un quatrième était en route, même si cela ne se voyait pas encore. Maman au foyer, Clorinthe s’épanouissait entre ses petits et ses livres. Jamais elle n’avait été aussi resplendissante.

— Merci, grommela Commode en essayant de frotter à côté de la tache. Mes adorables neveux et leur papa viendront-ils voir leur célèbre maman ?

Sa sœur lui arracha presque le mouchoir qu’elle mouilla avec sa langue et s’occupa de la joue maculée, comme elle l’aurait fait avec ses enfants.

— Ils ont prévu de passer samedi après midi. Clovis a son match de foot samedi matin et il est encore à l’école aujourd’hui et demain. Les petits, eux, seront chez la nounou jusqu’aux vacances. Là, fit-elle une fois qu’elle eut terminé. Beaucoup mieux. Maxou, viens voir. Tu en as aussi.

Elle essuya la joue de son beau-frère avec autant de force que de délicatesse. Maximilien se contenta de grimacer sans bouger, le visage entravé par une main de fer.

— Voilà ! Tu vas avoir une belle marque rouge, ricana Clorinthe. Ah, ces blancs ! La moindre touche de couleur se voit sur vous.

— Moi aussi, je t’aime, Clo.

— J’espère bien. Avec tous les efforts que je fournis pour te supporter, il ne manquerait plus que tu me détestes. Tiens, Momo !

Clorinthe se retourna vers les tables croulant sous les livres et en récupéra un qu’elle tendit à son frère.

— _Fracassé_? lut Commode, incertain. Je croyais que le titre était _Honte_! C’en est un autre ?

— Non, c’est bien lui. J’ai changé le titre juste avant la validation. Je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux.

— C’est tout aussi peu parlant.

Il l’ouvrit à la première page et sourit.

— Merci Tess, fit-il à Thérèse, l’illustratrice.

Elle avait réalisé, sous la dédicace de Clorinthe, un dessin du héros, un certain Neg qui était aussi large que haut, au regard de braise et aux cheveux hirsutes.

Pas du tout le genre de Commode.

Thérèse leva à peine la tête, concentrée dans ses dessins.

— Neg, lut Maximilien par dessus l’épaule de sa moitié. Il n’y a plus qu’à lire pour découvrir qui est cet ours.

— Tenté ? l’interrogea Clorinthe.

— Mood me fera la lecture des passages les plus intéressants.

— Je n’en doute pas.Vous restez un peu ou vous allez faire un tour pour revenir plus tard ?

— On va aller faire un petit tour, répondit Commode. Max voudrait aller voir un fanzine. Et puis, ses potes sont là. On va essayer de les retrouver.

Ce qui, avec la foule, ne serait pas si facile.

— Vous venez quand en cosplay déjà ?

— Quand les petits seront là. Samedi.

Après avoir rapidement salué le groupe occupé, le couple s’éloigna main dans la main. Ils avaient quatre jours pour faire leurs achats et comptaient se faire plaisir.

Commode avait posé une semaine de congés pour participer à cette convention, de même que Maximilien.

— Où veux-tu aller ?

— Je voulais faire un tour aux toilette, sauf que j’ai peur de tomber sur Manu et Hugues.

Rien qu’imaginer ces deux-là en plein ébat suffisait à le faire frissonner. Commode sourit et passa son bras autour de son cou.

— Il t’en faut peu pour être écœuré.

— En Calista, j’oublierai presque que c’est un mec en dessous. Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment ça se passe entre eux.

— Franchement, commença Commode.

— Ça t’exciterait, toi ? De me voir habillé, maquillé comme Cali ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Tant mieux, parce que sinon, c’était ceinture.

— Je viens d’avoir une image de toi en drag-queen, confia Commode dans un frisson. Il va falloir que j’oublie et rapidement.

— Merci pour l’image mentale ! Il va falloir que j’oublie aussi et il n’y a rien de mieux qu’aller voir les Folettes. Leur stand est hall 5A, fit-il, les yeux rivés au plan. On y va ?

Ils traversèrent le hall 6 où se trouvait le stand de Clorinthe pour rejoindre le hall 5A. Là, il leur fallut un peu de temps pour repérer l’emplacement des Folettes, un groupe d’auteurs de fanfiction qui vendaient un fanzine. Maximilien aimait les suivre. Il était un de leurs premiers fans et dès qu’elles sortaient un nouveau fanzine, il l’achetait. Année après année, il faisait dédicacer les exemplaires qu’il prenait sur place. En général, le contenu du journal était inédit. Aucune ne publiait à l’intérieur ce qu’elle mettait en ligne.

Cela faisait huit ans déjà qu’il les suivait sur un site de fanfiction et six en tant que lecteur de leur fanzine.

Elles étaient quatre et écrivaient des choses diamétralement différentes. L’une était plus versée dans ce qui était mignon. La seconde adorait torturer ses personnages de façon amusante. La troisième parvenait à allier glauque et douceur. La dernière se définissait comme une sociopathe – ce qu’elle était très loin d’être.

— Salut les filles ! s’exclama Maximilien une fois devant elles.

Elles étaient toutes occupées à taper comme des acharnées sur le clavier de leur ordinateur amené pour l’occasion.

Comme pour beaucoup d’exposants, il y avait encore peu de monde devant les stands. Certains en profitaient pour ranger, réaménager ou discuter entre eux.

— Maxou ! s’écria la plus jeune du groupe, Panda, avant de l’embrasser sur les deux joues. Et Moody ! Piou ! râla-t-elle après son amie très concentrée sur son écran.

— Hein ? marmonna Piou vaguement intéressée.

— Lève la tête. Oublie ta fiction. La réalité est là.

La première fois que Maximilien les avait entendues parler, il avait eu peur. Entre Panda, Piou, Chou et Bichette… c’était à se demander où il avait atterri.

Il avait ensuite compris. Elles avaient tellement l’habitude de s’appeler ainsi qu’elles ne réfléchissaient plus au pseudonyme ou au prénom. C’était une autre façon plus amusante de masquer leur identité. À moins de les reconnaître, personne n’était en mesure de dire comment elles s’appelaient.

C’était même devenu un jeu pour les fans. Au final, les pseudonymes n’existaient plus. Lorsqu’elles recevaient des commentaires ou lorsqu’elles signaient à ceux qu’elles connaissaient, elles mettaient leur petit surnom.

Piou leva la tête et se figea avant d’ouvrir de grands yeux et de sautiller sur sa chaise, au comble du bonheur.

— Elle me rappelle vaguement Cali, murmura Commode à son amant.

Piou était une inconditionnelle de leur couple. Ils ressemblaient à deux personnages dans la série _Harry Potter,_ personnages qu’elle voulait tellement voir ensemble. Chose rendue possible par l’écriture de fanfictions. Résultat, dès qu’elle voyait Maximilien et Commode, son esprit partait au quart de tour. Maximilien la suspectait de devoir réfléchir avant de les appeler, sinon ils se retrouveraient affublés du prénom de ces personnages fictifs.

Des quatre Folettes, c’était la plus effrayante. Même Bichette, qui écrivait des textes sombres, avec des personnages souvent mal dans leur peau, quand ils n’étaient pas torturés, était un amour dans la réalité.

Malgré tout, pour Maximilien, Piou était sa préférée sans parvenir à s’expliquer pourquoi. C’était ainsi.

— Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !

— Tu vas bien ? s’enquit Commode tout en lui faisant la bise.

— On ne peut mieux. J’arrive enfin à terminer une fic qui dort depuis des mois dans mon ordi.

— Une nouvelle publication en perspective ? demanda Maximilien.

— Oui ! J’espère d’ici la fin de cet été.

— J’ai hâte. Et vous, les filles ? Rien de prévu ?

Il eut droit à trois têtes tournées dans sa direction. Chou et Bichette avaient cessé d’écrire. Panda, elle, écoutait la discussion, les fesses posées sur le bout de table où reposait son ordinateur.

— Pas encore, avoua-t-elle. Enfin, à part la suite de ma fic.

— Non plus, répondit Bichette. Je bosse sur une nouvelle histoire que je ferai publier via le fanzine.

— Oui, fit Chou. Je publierai le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction dimanche.

— Si tu y penses, ricana Piou.

— Si j’y pense.

— On va devoir reporter notre soirée, murmura Maximilien à Commode.

Il lisait peu de livres mais dévorait les fanfictions. Il avait hâte d’être à dimanche soir pour lire cette nouvelle fiction qui, même sans rien connaître, promettait de lui plaire.

— On avait prévu ça lundi soir, lui rappela Commode.

— Tant mieux. Parce que dimanche, je lis.

— Ça ne te prendra pas toute la soirée.

— Je compte dormir après.

Un haussement de sourcils lui fit comprendre que Commode n’y croyait pas le moins du monde.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à bavarder. Puis, lorsque d’autres fans arrivèrent de plus en plus nombreux, le couple s’éclipsa. Ils avaient d’autres choses à faire.

La journée défila lentement. Commode et Maximilien déjeunèrent avec Clorinthe. Ils avaient acheté des repas sur place et s’étaient restaurés dans un coin, assis par terre.

À l’intérieur du salon, avec la foule, il faisait très chaud. À l’extérieur, malgré la canicule, la température était plus supportable. Les bouteilles d’eau données aux visiteurs, invités et exposants étaient les bienvenues.

L’après-midi, ils avaient déambulé mais n’avaient pas acheté grand-chose. Ils s’étaient concentrés sur quelques livres pour Commode. Ils verraient le lendemain. Tous les exposants n’étaient pas présents. Certains ne faisaient pas les quatre jours.

Le soir, ils partirent avant la fin pour éviter de subir les bouchons inévitables.

Malgré une journée calme à simplement discuter ou déambuler, ils étaient épuisés et la seule forme d’intimité qu’ils eurent fut une douche tiède.

0o0

Étendu dans le lit, Maximilien fixait le plafond. Le réveil n’allait pas tarder à sonner et il n’avait pas envie de l’entendre. Il était fatigué. Ses pieds le faisaient souffrir à force de piétiner depuis deux jours.

À ses côtés, Commode dormait encore.

Aujourd’hui serait une grosse journée. Plus intense encore que les précédentes. Aujourd’hui, ils porteraient les cosplays réalisés par Commode. Ils en avaient sélectionné deux. Le premier serait relativement simple, même s’ils risquaient fort d’avoir trop chaudsavec les épaisseurs. Le second nécessitait un peu de préparation.

Dans le calme de la chambre, le réveil programmé s’enclencha soudain. Les bruits de l’eau clapotante troublèrent le silence. Maximilien sursauta, surpris. Commode grogna dans son sommeil.

— Pas déjà, soupira-t-il, le cerveau brumeux en tendant le bras pour récupérer le téléphone et repousser la sonnerie.

— Si, chéri. Il est six heures.

— Au secours ! Je suis mort !

Il se tourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir.

— Mood, l’interpella Maximilien, on se réveille.

— ‘core cinq minutes.

— OK. Dommage, j’avais un truc intéressant à faire avec toi pendant ce laps de temps. Mais tu veux dormir…

— Si ton truc c’est une branlette rapide…

— Les endorphines nous permettront de bien commencer la journée. Non ?

— Ça dépend.

— De quoi ? De ton humeur ?

— Non. Tu me laisserais te branler dans les toilettes cet après-midi ?

Maximilien se redressa et s’assit au milieu du lit dont les draps avaient été entièrement repoussés au cours de la nuit.

— Tu sais, aussi friand que je sois de cul sous toutes ses formes, le truc bien avec le sexe, c’est qu’on n’a pas besoin de le programmer. En général, c’est là qu’il est le meilleur. Si tu me dis « je vais te baiser à 15h15 », je ne suis pas certain d’être prêt à ce moment-là.

— Je t’ai juste demandé si tu accepterais que je te branle. J’attendais un simple « oui » ou alors un « non », pas une dissertation.

— Est-ce qu’un « on verra » est une réponse suffisante ?

— Ça peut aller. J’accepte ta branlette maintenant.

Il glissa ses bras sous sa tête et écarta les cuisses. Maximilien aurait pu sauter sur l’occasion sans se poser de question. Néanmoins, par esprit de contradiction, il préférait éviter.

— Serait-ce donnant donnant ? Tu jouis ce matin et moi cet après-midi ?

— Il reste trois minutes avant le prochain réveil, contra Commode après un coup d’œil sur son téléphone.

— Ensuite quoi ? On se lèvera ? Si je touche ta queue, tu seras à… Oh !

La main de Commode s’était posée sur le sexe de Maximilien et le malaxait, l’air de rien.

— Alors ?

— Tu es bien parti pour me faire du bien, contra Maximilien.

— Je continue ou on inverse et je te promets la meilleure branlette tout à l’heure ?

— Ça dépend. Oh oui ! Tu as des doigts de fée.

Il écarta les cuisses et se cambra en arrière, appréciant beaucoup la caresse. Il n’était pas le seul. Son sexe s’était mis à grossir dans son boxer.

— Ça dépend de quoi ? poursuivit Commode.

— La branlette, elle aura lieu où ?

— Toilettes de la Japan.

— Et… oh, merde, Mood ! Plus fort !

— Et quoi ? souffla Commode en se redressant sur un bras sans arrêter ce qu’il faisait.

— La culotte, parvint à dire Maximilien, les yeux clos.

— La culotte ? Laquelle ? La rouge en dentelle ?

Dès qu’il s’imagina dedans, dans les toilettes de la Japan Expo, Maximilien se sentit devenir encore plus dur si c’était possible.

— Oui, celle-là, comprit Commode. Tu l’aimes à ce point ?

Il s’arrêta, laissant son amant frustré. D’autant que sa main était encore posée sur le sexe dur.

— Je te hais.

— À la folie. Je sais, chéri. Pourquoi tu l’aimes autant ?

— J’aime beaucoup l’idée de simplement deviner les formes, confia Maximilien en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Il se retint difficilement de bouger les hanches afin de reprendre cette friction parfaite. Il voulait avoir l’esprit clair et les caresses l’empêchaient un peu de réfléchir.

— J’aime la dentelle qui laisse entrevoir la peau sans qu’on ne voit rien. J’aime sentir la douceur du tissu sur ma queue. J’aime voir la forme de ma queue dessous. C’est… érotique. J’aime aussi la voir grossir, tendre la dentelle…

La chaleur de la main quitta son sexe. Commode se redressa totalement et, à genoux, vint se coller à Maximilien. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Ensuite, il l’allongea sur le lit et s’étendit sur lui.

Le réveil profita de ce moment pour se rappeler aux bons souvenirs des amants. Commode tendit le bras et l’éteignit avant retourner s’occuper de Maximilien.

— Je te propose deux options. La première, on arrête mais je te promets que ce n’est que partie remise.

— La seconde ?

— Tu as droit à deux branlettes. Une maintenant et une tout à l’heure.

— Deux vite fait ou une excellente ?

— Vu le rythme où on va, ça risque d’être une seule branlette, soupira Commode. On part dans cinquante-trois minutes.

— Comment refroidir l’ambiance… Celle que tu m’as promis dans les toilettes a intérêt à être exceptionnelle, marmonna Maximilien. Au temps pour les endorphines matinales. Nous ne serons pas de très bonne humeur aujourd’hui.

— Juste de bonne humeur, conclut Commode avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres attirantes de son petit ami. Allez, on doit s’habiller.

Ils prirent un petit-déjeuner avant. Ensuite, ensemble, ils enfilèrent leur cosplay après une toilette rapide.

À sept heures, ils partirent, comme la veille et quand l’avant-veille.

Contrairement aux jours précédents, la pluie s’était invitée et avait permis aux températures de redescendre un peu, rendant l’atmosphère bien plus supportable et respirable.

À neuf heures trente, ils étaient à l’intérieur du salon. À neuf heure quarante, ils avaient les bras libres de tout bagage, les ayant abandonnés au stand de Clorinthe.

— Très joli couple, les complimenta un visiteur lorsqu’ils passèrent devant lui.

— Merci, répondit Commode avec un grand sourire.

— C’est dans ces moments-là qu’on se demande si les gens pensent que nous sommes vraiment un couple ou si, pour eux, nos personnages sont en couple, commenta Maximilien.

— S’ils sont un tant soit peu connaisseurs du livre, ils se demandent pourquoi on se tient la main. Et s’ils sont futés, ils comprennent que nous sommes, toi et moi, dans la réalité, ensemble.

— Au fond, si tu as choisi ces cosplays, ce n’est pas pour nous. C’est pour Piou. Parce qu’elle fantasme sur eux. Il n’y a rien d’intéressant pourtant ! Blaise Zabini est à peine présent ! On le voit nettement plus dans les films. Et sa présence dure en tout et pour tout… trois minutes !

— Pour un lecteur assidu de fanfictions sur _Harry Potter_ , je te trouve bien étroit d’esprit. Si elle aime ce couple… Je te rappelle que tu adores des couples encore moins probables !

— Je n’ai pas dit que je ne comprenais pas, Mood. J’ai dit que transposer un fantasme dans la réalité, c’est limite malsain.

— Pardon ? Donc quand je t’ai demandé si tu pouvais t’épiler entièrement, si tu pouvais porter ces robes qui te faisaient des fesses d’enfer, avec ces adorables sous-vêtements de dentelle, juste parce que c’était un de mes fantasmes, tu trouves ça malsain ? chuchota Commode, ahuri.

Maximilien fronça les sourcils, le temps de comprendre ce que voulait dire par là son petit ami, avant de fermer les yeux. Il n’avait pas été assez clair et Commode n’avait pas voulu lire entre les lignes.

— Tes fantasmes sont bien, chéri. Parce que toi et moi sommes en couple. Parce que je t’aime. Je sais que ce que tu me proposeras ne sera jamais pour m’humilier. Tu sais ce qui peut me plaire et ce que je refuserai. Pour Piou, autant je l’adore, autant j’ai l’impression qu’elle place nos visages sur ceux de Drago et Blaise pour écrire ses fics. C’est là où c’est… étrange. Quand je lis des fics avec Blaise, je ne t’imagine pas à sa place. Je ne me vois pas à la place de Drago.

— Je pense que tu te prends la tête pour rien, chéri. Piou imagine juste des fictions. On ressemble à ses personnages fétiches, c’est tout. Les voir en « vrai » (il mima les guillemets), c’est… une chance. Elle aime ce couple. Et nous ressemblons, de loin, à Drago et Blaise. Nous sommes ensemble. Donc…

— Elle transpose donc son fantasme sur nous. J’ai raison ! jubila Maximilien.

— J’aime te voir porter une robe, des sous-vêtements sexy. Je n’ai pas la trique en t’imaginant avec une paire d’obus et un vagin. Pourtant, tu n’as eu de cesse le week-end dernier de te plaindre que je te préférais sans doute en femme parce que tu portais des robes.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, râla Maximilien de mauvaise foi.

Il savait qu’il avait raison, même si Commode tentait de lui faire comprendre le contraire.

— Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton personnage ainsi, murmura son amant. Très convainquant.

— Je me retiens très fort de te tirer la langue.

Commode éclata de rire au beau milieu d’une allée. Maximilien lâcha sa main et croisa les bras, mécontent.

Comme si cette scène représentait quelque chose dans l’imaginaire des visiteurs, deux jeunes filles leur demandèrent si elles pouvaient prendre des photos d’eux. Elles arboraient, comme le couple, des robes de sorciers noires avec l’intérieur rouge, et un uniforme. Si les cravates de Commode et Maximilien étaient vertes et grises, celles des inconnues étaient rouges et jaunes. Néanmoins, elles ne ressemblaient pas à un personnage en particulier. Elles avaient juste voulu s’habiller comme leurs héros.

— Vous êtes tellement mignons en Blaise et Drago, pépia l’une, armée de son appareil.

Joueur, Commode rapprocha son compagnon de lui. Maximilien retint un soupir et se fendit d’un sourire qu’il savait charmant. Il n’en fallut pas plus aux deux filles pour couiner de joie et les mitrailler sans relâche durant quelques secondes.

— On peut en prendre une tous les quatre ? proposa l’autre.

Maximilien leur fit signe de les rejoindre et ils se serrèrent pour que tout le monde rentre dans le cadre de l’appareil. Commode appuya ensuite sur le bouton.

— Merci ! s’exclama la première au comble du bonheur.

Ils les virent s’éloigner toutes contentes.

— Tu vois ? Finalement, dans l’imaginaire des gens, nous sommes Blaise et Drago, commenta Commode. Piou n’est pas la seule à s’en être rendue compte.

— Nous sommes habillés en Serpentards, chéri. Pas étonnant qu’ils aient fait le rapprochement.

— Continue à faire ton Drago Malefoy, ça te va à ravir.

— Ça t’excite ?

Commode se pencha vers lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

— Tu n’as idée à quel point.

Maximilien était tiraillé entre l’envie d’en savoir davantage et celle d’attendre que Commode transforme ses pensées en action.

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que soit. Son petit ami s’était rapproché et l’avait collé contre lui.

— Je t’imagine avec juste cette cravate autour du cou, cet air boudeur et tes bras croisés, simplement parce que je t’aurai frustré, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Malheureusement pour Maximilien, son esprit fertile dans ce domaine avait décidé que l’image était parfaite.

— Vu la situation, si tu continues sur cette voie, je vais finir par avoir une érection en public, confia-t-il pour prévenir son amant qu’il était temps d’arrêter maintenant.

— L’idée de continuer est très tentante. Personne n’en saurait rien. Ta robe de sorcier est assez large pour cacher ton petit problème.

— Tu as à ce point envie de me savoir en train de bander devant tout le monde sans que personne ne voit rien ? C’est un nouveau fantasme ? Aurais-tu un côté exhibitionniste dont j’ignore tout ?

— Ça dépend. Tu bandes ?

— Non, mentit Maximilien alors qu’il se sentait de plus en plus à l’étroit dans son pantalon. De plus Drago Malefoy ne s’adonne pas à ce genre de choses en public. C’est un Sang-Pur après tout.

Il rajusta sa robe de sorcier, bénissant la météo d’avoir changé brusquement. Ainsi le couple pouvait porter l’uniforme de Poudlard sans risquer un coup de chaud.

— Ben voyons. Dans le roman, c’est un hétéro qui se marie avec une femme. Ici, il est pédé. Qui te dit qu’il n’est pas rongé par ses hormones et qu’il ne s’envoie pas en l’air de temps à autre lors d’une de ces grandes réceptions mondaines ?

— Avec Blaise ? répliqua Maximilien.

— Blaise, Harry, Severus, Lucius… Un par un ou tous en même temps.

— Tu oublies Charlie et Regulus.

— Ce n’est plus une partouze, c’est une orgie à ce stade.

— Tu as déjà pensé à te faire prendre par plusieurs mecs ? s’enquit soudain Maximilien les sourcils froncés.

La réflexion avait eu le mérite de faire disparaître son excitation. Il ne supportait pas qu’un autre se permette de toucher son compagnon. Il refusait tout rapport avec une tierce personne. Commode était parfaitement au courant. Néanmoins, il ignorait si l’homme de sa vie y avait pensé, ne serait-ce que fugacement.

— Je pense que deux, c’est le maximum que tu peux prendre, le contredit Commode. Après… je ne suis pas sûr que ton cul résiste.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! râla Maximilien.

— Pas vraiment.

— Tu t’es déjà imaginé avec plusieurs partenaires ?

— Ah, comprit Commode. Non. J’ai dans l’idée qu’il faut tous les contenter d’une façon ou d’une autre. Atteindre l’orgasme et la jouissance plus de trois fois, je ne suis pas certain d’y arriver et je n’ai même pas envie de tester.

— Je n’ai jamais réussi à avoir trois orgasmes d’affilé. Après deux, mon corps n’a plus envie de rien sauf dormir. Alors trois…

Après deux orgasmes, sa peau était hypersensible, surtout à l’entrejambe. Le moindre contact le faisait siffler de douleur. La chose qu’il tolérait était un bras autour de son corps.

— On n’a jamais essayé .

— Essayé quoi ? Le cul à plusieurs ou trois orgasmes ?

— Les trois orgasmes, voyons.

— Tu m’oublies totalement, claqua Maximilien.

— Comment ? Toi, premier à vouloir t’envoyer en l’air, tu refuses une partie de sexe intense ? Je suis surpris.

— Je viens de te le dire, après deux, je suis vidé et toi, tu voudrais me pousser à dépasser cette hypersensibilité ? Tortionnaire ! Je trouve que deux, c’est pas mal.

— Et le cul à plusieurs ?

Maximilien fit mine de réfléchir, appréciant voir l’air de Commode se décomposer peu à peu.

— Non plus, finit-il par dire. Je préfère prendre du temps avec une personne que de devoir laisser ma place à un autre ou subir un autre. Au-delà de deux partenaires, ça ressemble à du travail à la chaîne pour moi. On prend, on jouit et on laisse le relais à un autre. Le pauvre qui doit subir, ça fait… morceau de viande.

— Il peut aussi bien ne pas être seul à se faire prendre. Ils peuvent être deux.

— Là, ça fait brochette. Quoi que, pour celui du milieu, la position doit être assez sympa. En même temps, tu prends plaisir à pénétrer l’un et tu prends du plaisir avec l’autre.

— Fais attention, je pourrais presque croire que tu as envie d’essayer.

— La brochette ? Non. Enfin oui mais pas avec un gars derrière. Disons que si on doit envisager quelque chose, ça sera avec un plug anal, tu sais, ceux qui vibrent.

— On n’en a pas, nota pensivement Commode.

Ils avaient quelques jouets, comme des menottes ou un godemichet ou encore un anneau pénien qui n’avait jamais servi. C’étaient des cadeaux faits par leurs amis au début de leur relation.

— On va devoir investir, chéri.

— Je crois aussi. L’idée est intéressante, tu sais.

— Le plug ou la brochette ?

— Le plug à la place de la brochette. Celui qui prend l’autre a droit à sa pénétration par un plug.

— Il faudrait prendre avec une lanière alors.

Perdus dans leur discussion sans se soucier des autres, ils s’étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de l’allée. Jusqu’à ce qu’un groupe s’approche et leur demande timidement s’ils acceptaient d’être pris en photo. Coupant court à leur fascinante conversation, ils se prêtèrent au jeu de la pose. Les filles, plus téméraires que leurs amis garçons, se risquèrent à se renseigner sur leur situation amoureuse. En somme, étaient-ils en couple ?

Commode leur fit comprendre que oui en ravageant la bouche de Maximilien qui ne fut pas en reste pour répondre. Ils furent entourés de cris de fans hystériques et, durant le baiser langoureux, ils furent mitraillés de toute part.

Quand ils se séparèrent, on les applaudit. Maximilien se fendit d’un sourire, Commode d’une révérence.

La petite masse agglutinée se dispersa, laissant le couple se mouvoir dans l’allée.

— Finalement, le couple plaît, constata Maximilien surpris.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit le couple. Je pense que voir deux hommes en couple et dans la peau de personnages comme Zabini et Malefoy, ça, ça plaît. Tu aurais plus de succès en galochant une pâle copie de Potter.

— Sauf que mon mec est plus proche de Zabini que de Potter. Dommage pour moi.

Il soupira théâtralement.

— La vie est dure.

— Infiniment. Je ne suis pas certain de m’en remettre. Après tout, notre couple n’est pas dans mon top dix des couples que je lis avec beaucoup de plaisir.

— Aujourd’hui, tu vas devoir composer avec un Blaise Zabini.

— Ce matin, rectifia Maximilien. Cet après-midi, on sera d’autres personnages.

— Pas faux. Bon, on va voir Piou ? Ce serait dommage qu’elle n’en profite pas. Après tout, elle ne fantasmerait pas sur ce couple ?

C’était une question purement rhétorique. Il était évident que la jeune auteure adorait Blaise et Drago.

Ils furent accueillis sur le stand des Folettes par un hoquet suivi d’un couinement de souris venant de Piou. La jeune femme s’approcha d’eux avec l’air de ne pas en revenir, choquée.

— Blaise et Drago ? bredouilla-t-elle. Ils sont là ! Les filles, ils sont là ! Ils sont réels !

— On voit, on voit, Piou, répondit amusée Bichette. Et je crois que ces messieurs ont envie de faire une jolie photo avec toi.

Chou bondit de sa chaise, brandit son téléphone et leur fit signe de se mettre en place. Elle se chargeait de la photo. Tremblante, Piou rejoignit les garçons. Ceux-ci la mirent entre eux et, pour la faire devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux, ils l’embrassèrent sur la joue au même moment.

— Adorable ! s’exclama Panda, mitraillant le trio elle aussi.

Seule Bichette souriait, amusée et moqueuse face à l’air ridiculement niais de Piou.

— Vous venez de nous l’achever, ricana-t-elle. Mon Piou Piou est tout retourné.

— Tu es méchante, râla Piou. Si un mec venait en Charlie Weasley et faisait pareil, tu n’hésiterais pas à le demander en mariage !

— C’est pas faux, admit Bichette sans honte. Tu comptes m’engueuler ou profiter de ces deux mâles qui sont venus juste pour toi ?

Elle récolta un regard noir qui la fit rire. Piou finit par se désintéresser d’elle et reporter son attention sur le couple.

— Venez, les invita-t-elle à passer de l’autre côté. Vous voulez un café ? Un thé ? Du jus de fruit ? Des viennoiseries ? Des bonbons ?

Deux bouteilles isothermes étaient posées dans un coin, entre une boîte de pains au chocolats et croissants et un sachet à moitié éventré de bonbons.

— Café, répondit Maximilien.

— Il est au lait. Sucre ? proposa-t-elle.

— Un pour moi. Pas pour Max. Merci beaucoup.

Ils eurent chacun un gobelet rempli de café au lait entre les mains. La boisson était encore chaude. Piou leur présenta la boîte de viennoiseries, s’excusa de l’état un peu cartonneux du contenu, elles l’avaient achetée la veille. Tout avait un peu durci. Néanmoins, parce qu’ils avaient faim, les garçons mangèrent avec appétit.

— Aucune classe, Drago, fit Commode tandis que Maximilien maculait sa robe de sorcier de miettes. Vraiment aucune.

— Comment tu veux manger cette merde sans en foutre partout ?

— La distinction des Malefoy s’est fait la malle.

— La distinction des Malefoy t’invite cordialement à te faire foutre, chéri.

Les filles se mirent à glousser devant la scène.

Les croissants furent rapidement engloutis. Maximilien frotta rapidement les miettes sur sa robe, imité par Commode, et avala son café avant que celui-ci ne refroidisse.

— Sinon, ça t’a fait plaisir ? s’enquit Commode à Piou. Il paraît que tu adores ce couple.

— Elle a dû évoquer ça une ou deux fois, intervint Bichette, hilare. Ou alors était-ce vingt ou trente ?

— Avance ta fic, toi, râla Piou. Je te rappelle que Chou veut la lire.

— Ça aussi, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Chou près des présentoirs, occupée avec des visiteurs.

— Vous êtes tellement mignons, pépia Piou sans lâcher le couple des yeux. Vraiment.

Elle était heureuse. Cela se voyait à ses yeux pétillants. Elle était tellement heureuse qu’elle ne savait quoi dire. Autant parler avec Maximilien et Commode paraissait facile. Autant échanger avec ses personnages fétiches semblait plus difficile.

Il n’y avait plus de Maximilien. Il n’y avait plus de Commode. Ils avaient été remplacés par Drago et Blaise, deux Serpentardsdu monde fascinant de _Harry Potter_ _._

Piou essaya de puiser des forces et de trouver des sujets de conversation dans le thé qu’elle s’était servie.

— Vous faites les animations ? Le concours de cosplays ou… il y a quoi d’autre ? demanda-t-elle à ses amies.

— Conférences, fit Bichette.

— Jeux, ajouta Panda.

— Karaoké, poursuivit Chou.

— Non. On ne fait rien de tout ça, déclara Commode. L’univers manga, on ne connaît pas assez, donc aller voir les auteurs de certains mangas… on n’en voit pas l’intérêt. Nos cosplays ne sont pas aussi peaufinés que certains. Le reste… non plus n’est pas intéressant. On vient pour voir les personnes qu’on apprécie, pour nous ruiner et faire dédicacer nos achats. C’est tout.

Il termina son petit discours avec un sourire ravageur. Ce même sourire qui faisait toujours son effet sur Maximilien. Avec, Commode pouvait obtenir toutes les faveurs sexuelles qu’il voulait. Il le savait et en abusait sur son amant – avec le consentement de celui-ci.

Le petit groupe continua d’échanger encore un peu. Et puis, lorsque le stand fut envahi, le couple dut s’éclipser pour laisser les auteurs travailler.

Ils déambulèrent dans les allées, furent pris en photos, posèrent beaucoup, allèrent et vinrent entre les différents stands, parfois pour discuter un peu, d’autres fois pour demander une dédicace. Ils essayaient d’aller là où il n’y avait pas trop de monde. À mesure que la matinée défilait, c’était de plus en plus difficile d’éviter les files d’attente.

À midi, Clorinthe les rejoignit pour qu’ils mangent un morceau. Comme le jeudi et le vendredi, ils s’installèrent dans un coin.

Les amis de Maximilien – Pénélope, Élisabeth et Virgile – avaient réussi à obtenir un billet pour le jeudi et avaient seulement pu en profiter une partie de la journée. Quant à Adam, il avait dû annuler au dernier moment, cloué au lit par une mauvaise grippe. Restait Mathieu qui devait passer la journée du lendemain. Toutefois, Maximilien n’était pas certain de le voir.

Commode avait croisé ses amies, Claire et Aude le vendredi. Elles avaient passé un peu de temps avec eux mais n’étaient pas restées très longtemps. Elles avaient quitté la convention bien avant la fermeture.

— Et Calista ? Je ne me souviens pas l’avoir vue aujourd’hui.

— Elle avait un show hier soir. Elle devait se reposer, expliqua Clorinthe à son beau-frère.

Calista se produisait dans un cabaret trois soirs par semaine, dont deux le week-end. Elle profitait de la journée pour récupérer.

— On ne la verra pas, alors, devina Maximilien.

— Pour devenir Calista, Manu m’a expliqué qu’il mettait pas loin de quatre heures. Je doute qu’elle vienne. Mais lui passera sans doute demain. Au fait, maman m’a envoyé un SMS. Elle emmène les enfants à la place de Thomas cet après-midi. Tom a un empêchement. Je crois qu’une de ses employées a encore fait une connerie et il doit encore passer derrière elle.

Thomas, le mari de Clorinthe, avait son propre magasin d’optique qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps, surtout parce qu’il traînait dans son sillage quelques salariés incompétents dont il ne parvenait à se débarrasser.

— Pourquoi il n’arrive pas à la virer ? s’agaça Commode qui voyait parfaitement la personne concernée. C’est un monde. Elle cumule conneries sur conneries et elle est toujours là !

— À chaque fois, ce n’est pas une faute grave, soupira Clorinthe. Peu importe. Cet après-midi, vous êtes en quoi ?

— Surprise ! s’écria Maximilien. Tu verras. Enfin… si ta mère est là avec les enfants, on va peut-être ne pas se présenter à ton stand.

Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Commode, espérant vraiment que son petit ami penserait comme lui.

— Bonne idée, chéri, renchérit Commode. J’avais un peu zappé ce détail. Maman, les enfants, nous. Non. Si les gamins nous voient, adieu crédibilité.

— Vous allez bien devoir passer par le stand pour venir reposer vos affaires et les reprendre à la fin, leur rappela Clorinthe avec un sourire un peu sadique.

Les amants se regardèrent, mal à l’aise. Ils avaient pensé à tout sauf à se retrouver face à Kadiatou dans la tenue choisie. Et Clorinthe avait raison. Ils devraient redéposer leurs affaires une fois le changement de cosplay effectué, puis tout récupérer le soir.

— On verra, répondit Commode.

Pour Maximilien, c’était déjà tout vu. Il ne porterait pas en public sa tenue, pas avec l’annonce de la venue impromptue de sa belle-mère. Autant il était prêt à faire beaucoup de choses, autant dévoiler cette facette à Kadiatou, une femme qu’il respectait et adorait, était impensable.

Heureusement qu’ils avaient prévu d’emmener des vêtements normaux. L’idée venait de Commode. Il l’avait eue dans un sursaut de génie.

— On verra, déclara-t-il à son tour.

— Vu vos têtes, vous avez dû choisir un truc bien salace, commenta Clorinthe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je vous imagine en femme. Un peu comme Calista en fait.

— Manu fait ce qu’il veut de son corps, commença Commode. Hugues aime ses copains tels qu’ils sont. S’il est capable de s’envoyer en l’air avec un mec maquillé et habillé en femme, c’est son choix. Je préfère les miens au naturel et sans rembourrage.

— La queue de ton chéri te convient donc.

— Elle est parfaite.

— Si vous pouviez éviter de disserter sur la taille respectable de ma bite alors que seul Mood l’a vue, je vous en serais reconnaissant, soupira Maximilien. Sinon on aborde celle de Mood et je doute que tu aies très envie d’en savoir plus.

— Je te signale que je le connais depuis trente-deux ans. Je l’ai vu à poils un certain nombre de fois, y compris quand il était adulte. Je sais donc certaines choses.

— Oui mais heureusement, tu ne sais pas tout, répliqua Commode qui voyait déjà son petit ami et sa sœur parler de ses attributs. Et je ne parlais pas de rembourrage à cet endroit.

— Les seins ? risqua Clorinthe. C’est vrai que Calista a une sacrée paire d’obus. Si ce n’était pas totalement faux, j’aurais pu en être jalouse. Donc pas de seins pour toi, Maxou.

— Non. Même pas en rêve ! répliqua Commode. Hugues fait ce qu’il veut avec Manu ou Calista. Je préfère mes copains avec leurs formes naturelles, donc pas de seins mais une paire de couilles.

— Je te comprends. C’est beaucoup plus intéressant.

Le déjeuner ne s’éternisa pas. Clorinthe avait pris trente minutes de pause avant de reprendre le stand pendant que d’autres allaient manger.

— Sur ce, on se voit tout à l’heure ? demanda-t-elle aux couple au moment de s’éloigner. De toute façon, si vous ne venez pas, maman vous cherchera. Les petits savent que vous êtes là.

— En somme, c’est une menace. On ne vient pas, on sera traqués, nota Commode.

— Ouais.

— On sera là. Dès que maman et les petits sont là, tu m’envoies un message.

Ils se séparèrent. Maximilien attendit d’être assez éloigné de sa belle-sœur pour se tourner vers son compagnon.

— Rassure-moi, tu n’as pas l’intention de me forcer à m’habiller comme c’était prévu.

— Oh non, chéri. Je compte profiter de cette tenue ce soir quand on sera chez nous, murmura un Commode séducteur.

Amusé et joueur, Maximilien s’approcha en prenant sa plus belle expression innocente. Du bout du doigt, il se fraya un chemin sur la chemise blanche et taquina le torse, le regard rivé sur ce bouton de nacre cousu main. Il se mordit la lèvre.

— Donc, pas de séance cet après-midi ? minauda-t-il. Dommage. J’étais prêt moi. Après tout, tu m’avais promis que tu me ferais beaucoup de bien.

— Je sais, mon amour, répondit Commode faussement contrit. Je suis désolé. Je pensais qu’on pourrait s’éclipser dans les toilettes.

— On peut toujours.

Commode pesa le pour et le contre. Maximilien avait beau jouer un rôle, il n’était pas contre cette idée, sinon il ne l’aurait jamais proposée. Et parce qu’il le lui avait vraiment promis, Commode se devait d’honorer cette promesse. C’était un homme de parole.

Ils trottinèrent vers les toilettes, priant l’un et l’autre pour qu’il n’y ait pas grand-monde. Une chance pour eux, l’endroit était désert et aucun bruit ne semblait venir des cabines alignées. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, signe qu’ils étaient seuls.

Aussitôt Maximilien entraîna Commode vers l’une des cabines et verrouilla la porte. Il se retrouva adossé à l’une des parois, la bouche de son amant sur la sienne, des mains sur ses fesses. Ses mains étaient parties à l’assaut du corps, passant sous la robe et la chemise pour venir caresser le grain de peau.

Ils s’étaient collés l’un à l’autre. Leurs entrejambes se frottaient l’une à l’autre avec frénésie pendant que leurs bouches se dévoraient.

— T’es tout dur, murmura Maximilien inutilement.

Il pouvait parfaitement sentir le sexe de Commode contre le sien et il était dans la même situation.

— Toi aussi. Tu veux qu’on s’arrête maintenant ou tu veux continuer ?

Malgré lui, ses hanches se murent en avant pour reprendre cette délicieuse friction.

— Il faudrait qu’on arrête, souffla son amant tout en faisant exactement la même chose.

Ils gémirent de concert contre la bouche de l’autre. Ils n’avaient clairement pas envie de se séparer. Ni eux ni leur corps tendu de désir. Leurs hanches n’avaient pas cessé de remuer. Quant aux mains, elles aidaient, plaquées sur les fesses de leur amant.

— Tout à fait.

— Tu n’as pas envie.

— Toi non plus, chuchota Commode avant de reprendre la bouche désirable pour étouffer un gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge.

Le plaisir montait lentement. Ils savaient l’un et l’autre qu’ils n’arrêteraient pas en si bon chemin. C’était hors de question. Pas alors qu’ils se rapprochaient de l’orgasme.

— On continue encore un peu alors. Juste un peu. Quelques secondes.

Maximilien ne répondit pas, se contentant se rapprocher encore plus le corps de son petit ami contre le sien et d’enterrer sa tête dans son cou.

— Mon amour, reprit Commode. Si on continue ainsi, on va venir dans nos pantalons.

— Tant pis. Ne t’arrête pas. C’est juste trop bon.

— Il le faut, le supplia son compagnon.

— Non, pleura presque Maximilien. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Il récolta un baiser appuyé et sentit deux mains quitter ses fesses pour se faufiler entre eux deux. Il faillit s’énerver quand Commode les sépara.

— Tu fais quoi ?

— Chut. Tu vas nous faire repérer. Je nous mets à l’aise, expliqua Commode dans un souffle tout en ouvrant son pantalon et celui de son amant.

Les pantalons détachés tombèrent aux chevilles sans que leur propriétaire n’en fasse quoi que ce soit. Maximilien tenta de rapprocher Commode mais ce dernier refusa de se laisser faire.

— Mood. J’ai envie…

— Moi aussi, chéri. J’ai envie.

Il continua le déshabillage avec l’ouverture rapide des chemises dont il écarta les pans. Il abaissa ensuite légèrement les boxer pour caler l’élastique juste sous les testicules. Ensuite, il accepta d’être recollé à Maximilien. Ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin des fesses fermes. Les mouvements de hanches reprirent.

— Oh ouais, soupira son amant. C’est encore meilleur comme ça.

— Je savais que ça te plairait.

Leurs sexes à nu se frottèrent l’un contre l’autre, attisant le désir et le plaisir.

— Parle-moi, exigea tout bas Maximilien. Je veux entendre ta voix.

— Tu veux entendre tout ce que j’ai envie de te faire ?

— Ouais. Tes fantasmes sexuels.

— Ils te concernent tous et ils se terminent tous par toi en train de hurler ton plaisir et moi, en train de jouir en toi.

Les mouvements de hanches devinrent presque aussi anarchiques que les respirations. Maximilien avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant pour étouffer ses gémissements. Commode s’était rapproché de son oreille, le souffle court.

— Je t’imagine dans toutes les positions possibles. D’abord, tu m’aguiches. Souvent, tu es en petite tenue. J’aime les jupes très courtes et évasées. Elles sont assez suggestives mais cachent encore le plus intéressant. Dessous, tu portes une culotte en dentelle. Des bas en dentelle aussi galbent tes cuisses fermes. Tu viens vers moi, à la fois innocent et séducteur. Ensuite…

Il mordit la peau du cou quand l’image associée à un coup de hanches plus fort le fit gémir.

— Ensuite ? exigea Maximilien. Je ne vais pas tarder, prévint-il dans un halètement.

— Moi aussi. Je… Oh, merde, Max. J’ai tellement envie…

— Parle, Mood. Parle.

— Tu t’installes et tu te caresses devant moi. Quand tu es dur, tu m’appelles en gémissant et tu me supplies de te remplir.

— Bonne image. Oh… Mood, je n’en peux plus.

— Ensuite, je te retourne, juste pour te préparer. La culotte est spéciale. Elle possède un trou.

— Où ? voulut savoir Maximilien.

— Juste ici, souffla Commode en faufilant sa main dans le boxer pour aller taquiner l’anus qui frémit.

— Oh, putain. Je veux tellement…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Une poussée plus importante mêlée à la caresse entre ses fesses le firent atteindre les étoiles. Il se sentit éjaculer sur le torse de Commode, son sexe pris en sandwich entre celui de son amant et son propre torse. Il continua ses va et vient pour prolonger son état, entraînant Commode à sa suite.

Le sperme chaud éclaboussa leurs torses et se mélangea à celui de Maximilien.

Ils ralentirent les frictions et restèrent l’un contre l’autre, le souffle peinant à revenir à la normale.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes sans bouger pour se remettre de leur orgasme et remercièrent mentalement la paroi dans le dos de Maximilien pour rester debout.

— C’était génial, murmura Maximilien le premier. Et sache que je veux vivre ce fantasme.

— Tu veux tous les vivre. Tu es insatiable.

— Je suis simplement amoureux d’un homme parfait qui me comble sur tous les points.

— Je t’aime aussi, chuchota Commode avant de l’embrasser tendrement.

Il se redressa péniblement et jeta un coup d’œil sur son torse maculé de sperme. Il déroula ensuite du papier toilette, en tendit un morceau à Maximilien puis se nettoya sommairement en attendant de mettre la main sur des lingettes.

Une fois relativement propres et rhabillés, ils sortirent de la cabine. Personne ne les avait dérangés durant tout ce temps.

— J’étais sérieux, fit Maximilien tout en se lavant les mains.

Il envisagea l’idée de se nettoyer un peu plus en récupérant un peu de papier toilette et du savon. Sentir l’odeur de sperme ne le dérangeait pas. Cependant s’imaginer que les autres pourraient savoir ce qu’il avait fait était nettement moins amusant.

— À quel propos ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s’étonna Commode en le voyant s’engouffrer de nouveau dans la cabine et tirer plusieurs mètres de papier toilette.

— Je vire l’odeur de sperme, du moins le plus gros.

Il se hâta de mouiller le papier, de verser quelques gouttes de savon et de se badigeonner le mélange moussant sur le ventre en veillant à ne pas tacher la chemise.

Ensuite, il rinça sa peau et jeta son paquet de papier dans la poubelle, le tout sous le regard surpris de Commode.

— Quoi ? Il m’arrive aussi d’avoir des bonnes idées.

— Certes. Sauf que j’ai des lingettes dans mon sac, Max.

Maximilien soupira, agacé face à la prévoyance constante de Commode. De génie, ilvenait d’être rétrogradé au rang d’abruti.

— Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ? grommela-t-il tout en se rhabillant une nouvelle fois.

— J’avoue que c’était intriguant. Et tu as souvent de bonnes idées, le rassura Commode avant de l’embrasser. Tu étais sérieux à quel propos ?

— Ton fantasme. Je veux connaître la suite.

Commode n’eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. La porte des toilettes s’ouvrit sur plusieurs visiteurs. Maximilien se sécha les mains, vérifia sa tenue et sortit. Il attendit son compagnon de l’autre côté, mains dans les poches et l’air content.

Quand Commode apparut, il semblait pensif. Ce n’était pas souvent bon signe.

— Quoi ? s’enquit Maximilien avant de venir entourer sa taille d’un de ses bras. Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit qui te met dans cet état, j’espère.

Il avait très envie de vivre le fantasme de son homme. Il voulait tous les vivre.

— Non, mon cœur. Je pensais juste à autre chose. Pas trop déçu qu’on ne puisse pas s’exhiber devant tous ces gens avec nos cosplays ?

— Non. En fait, le fait que je te fasse une séance privée me tente tellement plus. Avec la petite culotte spéciale, ajouta Maximilien dans un murmure.

— Pervers.

— Et j’assume totalement. Comment veux-tu que je pense à autre chose avec toutes tes idées géniales ? Tu serais moins inventif au lit, je serais moins pervers.

Commode prit le parti d’éclater de rire.

— Si j’étais moins inventif, tu serais deux fois plus exigeant.

— Tu étais aussi inventif avec tes ex ? demanda Maximilien, modèle d’innocence qui ne convainquait personne.

— Après six ans, tu es toujours jaloux de mes ex ?

— Non. Parce que ça fait six ans toi et moi. Je suis ta relation la plus longue et je compte la faire durer encore plusieurs années. Ensuite, ma question portait sur ton inventivité au lit.

— Tu es le seul qui me donne autant d’idées peu chastes. Et tu es le seul à accepter de vivre chacun de mes fantasmes avec autant d’entrain. Les autres préféraient une relation basée sur l’habitude. Métro, boulot, baise, dodo. Toi, tu me surprends tous les jours. Même après six ans, je ne m’ennuie pas, ni au lit ni ailleurs.

Ragaillardi, Maximilien bomba le torse et sourit, satisfait.

— Arrête de faire ton coq, ricana Commode.

— Je le fais si j’en ai envie. Après tout, je suis un Malefoy. Et les Malefoy marchent comme si le monde leur appartenait.

— N’oublie pas le balai bien enfoncé dans le cul.

— Ce soir, j’attends au fond de mes fesses une certaine partie de ton anatomie, chéri, le prévint Maximilien.

— Beaucoup d’exigences aujourd’hui, M. Malefoy.

— Ce que Malefoy veut, Malefoy a.

— On n’avait pas dit lundi ?

— Reporte la faute de ce changement d’emploi du temps sur ta mère. Sans elle et les enfants, nous aurions pu déambuler dans nos tenues aguicheuses. Comme elle est présente, il faut rentabiliser les tenues. Nous avions prévu de les porter aujourd’hui. Il nous faut les porter aujourd’hui. Seul ce soir fera l’affaire.

— Ta réflexion est tirée par les cheveux, mon amour.

— Peu importe. Tu as été très explicite tout à l’heure et j’ai très envie d’en savoir plus.

— Quelqu’un m’a dit récemment que le sexe était meilleur lorsqu’il n’était pas programmé.

— Je ne te fais pas la promesse de prendre ton pied. Je te fais la promesse que tu vas me la mettre très profond. Ça n’a rien à voir.

— Donc toi, tu vas prendre ton pied.

— Moi, c’est sûr. Toi… Normalement, tu devrais atteindre aussi le septième ciel.

0o0

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au stand de Clorinthe, celle-ci fut déçue de ne pas les voir en cosplay.

Ils avaient troqué leur uniforme de Serpentard contre une tenue plus passe-partout. Maximilien arborait un tee-shirt avec le bouclier de Captain America, et un simple pantalon rouge. Commode était, lui aussi en tee-shirt et pantalon, mais il avait choisi un haut blanc et un bas vert.

— Voilà mon petit bébé, s’exclama Kadiatou avec son accent guinéen en tendant les bras vers Commode.

— Bonjour maman.

— Alors comme ça, tu risquais fort de ne pas venir dire bonjour à ta vieille maman ? s’insurgea Kadiatou après un câlin maternel à son fils.

Elle le frappa sur le bras.

— Je ne t’ai pas éduqué comme ça moi !

Habitué aux fausses colères de sa mère et ayant passé l’âge d’avoir honte, Commode éclata de rire.

— On ne voulait pas te fuir. C’est juste que… le cosplay choisi aurait été… avec les enfants…

— Où es-tu, mon fils ? râla Kadiatou.

— Dans une convention où se rassemblent des passionnés ?

— Exactement. On a vu des femmes en toute petite tenue et les enfants n’ont même pas été choqués. Il y avait des hommes avec des choses dont j’ignore l’utilité. Il servait à quoi ce harnais, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle à Clorinthe.

— À souligner certains détails du corps, à accrocher une laisse, répondit sa fille. C’est, en général, un accessoire de soumission.

— Intéressant. Donc tu vois ? Fils indigne ! Après ce qu’on a vu alors que nous sommes là depuis quinze minutes, je suis sûre que ton déguisement serait passé comme une lettre à la poste.

— Nous avons préféré ne pas prendre de risques.

Kadiatou fit la moue et se tourna vers Maximilien qu’elle attira dans ses bras.

— Toi, tu es mon fils préféré.

— Ben voilà. Mon copain est plus ton fils que ton propre fils. C’est du joli, fit mine de s’offusquer Commode.

— Maman, pépia la voix de Clovis en s’accrochant au bras de sa mère. On peut avoir des bonbons ? Hugues en a plein.

Le temps que Clorinthe se tourne vers Hugues, Flavien et Bathilde étaient déjà en train de piller la réserve du stand.

— Vas-y, soupira leur mère. J’ai fait de ces gamins des accros aux bonbons, se lamenta-t-elle.

— Tu étais pareil, lui rappela Kadiatou.

Finalement les enfants revinrent vers Clorinthe, les mains pleines et la bouche occupée à mastiquer. Clorinthe se hâta de récupérer un sac pour qu’ils y versent leurs friandises. Si Clovis et Bathilde s’exécutèrent sans trop rechigner, Flavien refusa. Il voulait toutes les garder pour lui.

— Chéri, commença Clorinthe d’une voix douce.

— Non ! s’écria l’enfant. C’est à moi. Avec les autres, il faudra partager ! J’ai plus que Bathy !

— D’accord. Garde-les. Mais ils vont finir par coller. Ça les rend moins bons.

Dubitatif, Flavien réfléchit à l’affirmation maternelle. Il décida de ne pas prendre de risque et glissa sa main dans le sachet pour lâcher sa poignée. Aucun bonbon ne se retrouva collé.

— Tu vois ? Rien sur les mains. Ils vont être mangeables.

— Manipulatrice, murmura Maximilien à sa belle-sœur.

— Totalement. Mais avec des enfants, il faut manipuler si tu veux obtenir ce que tu veux d’eux.

— On va faire un tour ? proposa Commode avant de prendre la main de ses deux neveux.

Bathilde se colla à Maximilien qui la hissa sur ses épaules.

Ils quittèrent le stand pour se balader dans les allées et voir les activités pour les enfants.

Chaque adulte présent acheta un petit cadeau pour les enfants. Clovis eut droit à un joli tee-shirt Iron Man, son super-héros préféré. Flavien demanda une peluche Pikachu. Bathilde eut droit à un serre-tête à oreilles de chat et un petit chat en peluche rapidement appelé Minou.

Juchée sur son perchoir, avec son serre-tête sur la tête et sa peluche entre les bras, elle était au comble du bonheur.

Plus tard, Kadiatou quitta la convention en même temps que Commode et Maximilien qui n’avaient pas envie de s’éterniser. Elle emmena les enfants avec elle. Il était dix-sept heures, les petits étaient assez fatigués.

Ils se séparèrent sur le parking.

Une fois dans la voiture, Maximilien poussa un long soupir.

— J’adore la Japan, mais chaque année, je me demande pourquoi on prend les billets pour quatre jours. On finit toujours crevé le samedi et on profite à peine du dimanche. En plus, les exposants sont souvent à court le dimanche. Ils ont tout vendu les trois jours précédents.

— Je me faisais exactement la même réflexion.

— On se la fait chaque année. Tu verras que l’année prochaine, on reprendra des billets pour les quatre jours.

— C’est même certain.

— Tu n’aides pas, Mood, ronchonna Maximilien tandis que Commode mettait le moteur en route.

— Resto ce soir ? esquiva le conducteur.

— Tu ne veux pas te faire livrer plutôt ? Demain on va devoir se lever encore tôt. Autant ne pas trop traîner.

— Va pour la commande. Tu veux quoi ? Chinois ? Italien ? Indien ?

— Indien ! Je rêve d’un _tandoori_.

— Je me chargerai de la commande alors. Fatigué ? s’enquit Commode en jetant un coup d’œil à son passager.

— J’ai les pieds en compote, je sens à peine mes jambes et j’ai la tête qui va exploser. En rentrant, douche chaude.

Le trajet de Villepinte jusqu’à l’appartement prit quarante bonnes minutes. Dès qu’ils furent arrivés, Maximilien récupéra les sacs et les housses dans le coffre de la voiturepour les ranger dans la chambre.

— Je commande, lui apprit Commode du salon. Toujours partant pour un poulet _tandoori_?

— Ouais ! Si tu me cherches, je suis sous la douche, prévint-il en entrant dans la salle de bains.

— OK.

Il se déshabilla, rentra dans la douche et alluma l’eau. Celle-ci, glacée, le fit sursauter. Néanmoins, il resta dessous jusqu’à ce qu’elle se réchauffe. Aussitôt ses muscles se détendirent. Il ferma les yeux et manqua de s’endormir, ce qui le réveilla brusquement.

Peu désireux de s’attarder au risque de s’endormir pour de bon et risquer de glisser et de se tuer, il se lava des pieds à la tête, se sécha et sortit de la salle de bains aussi vêtu que le jour de sa naissance.

— Déjà ? s’étonna Commode. Je pensais que tu en aurais pour plus que ça.

— J’ai failli m’endormir. Le dîner arrive quand ?

— J’ai demandé une livraison pour vingt heures. Ça nous laisse le temps de nous poser.

— Excellente idée. Je finis de ranger, va prendre une douche.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Commode s’enferma à son tour dans la salle de bains. Maximilien enfila une robe de chambre et reprit le rangement qu’il avait abandonné.

L’appartement était un T3. Le couple avait donc une deuxième chambre qui servait d’atelier à Commode. Il y rangeait ses cosplays dans un immense dressing fait sur mesure. Maximilien y déposa sur des cintres l’ensemble que Commode aurait dû mettre. Fort de son désir de porter sa robe, il la garda sous la housse. Concernant les uniformes de la saga _Harry Potter_ , il opta pour les laver, surtout vu ce qu’ils avaient fait avec.

Toujours à l’écoute du bruit de la douche, Maximilien fouilla un peu dans les affaires de Commode à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier. Il ne mit guère de temps à trouver ce qu’il désirait dans un tiroir, là où son homme rangeait les dessous en dentelle qu’il avait achetés pour Maximilien. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine. Ils étaient tous différents. Il y avait des string, des panty, de simples cache-sexe, des slips et des culottes.

Le jeune homme examina chaque sous-vêtement. Il s’arrêta au cinquième qu’il glissa dans la poche de sa robe de chambre puis referma le tiroir, satisfait.

Avec des gestes un peu tremblants, il ouvrit la housse qu’il suspendit dans un coin, puis sortit la robe.

Composée d’un bustier en satin avec un laçage sur le devant et d’une jupe très courte, en satin également, le tout dans un camaïeu de violet, elle était censée représenter la version sexy de Raiponce.

Maximilien vouait un culte pour ce film d’animation, trouvant l’héroïne aussi niaise que rigolote. Commode avait sauté sur l’occasion pour réaliser un cosplay pour son petit ami.Il le lui avait présenté trois jours avant le début de la Japan Expo. Maximilien avait poussé un cri de ravissement, comprenant mieux les essayages et le pourquoi de l’épilation – pour garder ses jambes douces, il avait dû entreprendre de se raser,ce qu’il s’empresserait d’arrêter sitôt la convention finie.

Aujourd’hui, il aurait dû porter l’ensembleet se pavaner au bras de Flynn Rider, alias Eugène Fitzherbert, escroc notoire qui s’était pris d’affection pour Raiponce. Une perruque de longs cheveux blonds avait été même achetée pour l’occasion, de même que des bas en dentelle et des ballerines pointure quarante-quatre.

Maximilien caressa le tissu et se mordit la lèvre.

Au loin, la douche fonctionnait toujours.

Le jeune homme n’hésita pas longtemps. Il déposa la robe sur le siège de travail de Commode, retira sa robe de chambre et enfila prestement la petite culotte. Il récupéra la robe qu’il mit rapidement. Avec des gestes répétés, il resserra le laçage et l’ajusta.

Ainsi vêtu, il se tourna vers le miroir et se regarda.

L’image aurait pu être ridicule. Un homme dans des vêtements de femme, voilà qui il était. Pourtant, il se trouvait plutôt mignon. C’était un cosplay fait sur mesure pour lui par la personne qu’il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas être laid dedans. C’était impossible.

Il fit quelques pas et apprécia le froufroutement des jupons sous la jupe pour lui donner du volume.

Dès que la douche s’éteignit, Maximilien remit sa robe de chambre et partit s’installer dans le canapé du salon. Il alluma la télévision, zappa sur toutes les chaînes avant de finir par se connecter sur une plateforme de streaming et de chercher un film qui pourrait plaire. Il se rabattit rapidement sur une série commencée qu’ils appréciaient tous les deux. Ne restait plus qu’à attendre Commode.

Ce dernier sembla prendre son temps.

Maximilien, le regard rivé à l’écran, remonta ses genoux contre son torse, partagé entre l’envie d’entamer la série sans son petit ami, ou celle de patienter sagement.

Finalement, après un temps qui lui sembla infini, Maximilien entendit le pas de Commode sur le parquet de l’appartement. Il le vit entrer dans le salon, emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre.

Dès que son partenaire s’assit, Maximilien se releva, prétextant une envie subite d’aller aux toilettes. Il récupéra dans le meuble du lavabo un flacon de lubrifiant qu’il glissa dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, prit un instant pour soulager sa vessie – pas question de se relever jusqu’à ce que le dîner arrive – puis quitta la salle de bains pour retrouver le canapé. Il espérait que Commode n’ait pas remarqué la déformation de sa robe de chambre par la jupe.

— J’espère que tu n’as pas commencé sans moi, dit-il.

— Je t’attendais.

Maximilien se jeta presque à ses côtés et se recroquevilla contre lui. Commode n’avait rien dit concernant sa taille, au grand soulagement du jeune homme.

— Tu peux y aller, dit-il.

L’épisode qu’ils n’avaient pas encore vu commença. Maximilien se cala davantage contre son compagnon qui entoura ses épaules de son bras.

Était-ce la position qu’il avait prise, sa tenue cachée, le pouce de Commode qui décrivait des petits cercles sur son épaule, la chaleur du torse de son partenaire oule sexe caché sous la robe de chambre à portée de main ? Maximilien n’en savait rien. Ce dont il était certain, c’était que l’épisode était soudain moins intéressant.

L’air de rien, Maximilien entama des caresses sur le flanc de Commode, son bras en travers du torse. Il se retenait d’ouvrir la robe de chambre et de venir flatter de ses doigts ou de sa langue le torse chaud sous sa joue. Cela n’aurait pas été discret du tout.

La main de Commode dériva dans la tignasse humide de Maximilien et entama un léger massage capillaire absolument parfait. Pour un peu, le jeune homme en oublia sa mission. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. S’il avait été un chat, il en aurait ronronné de bonheur.

Trop rapidement à son goût, Commode cessa son activité très plaisante et sa main reprit sa place sur son épaule.

— Tu n’avais pas le droit, grommela-t-il.

— La prochaine fois, je saurai qu’il ne faut même pas commencer. Ça te rend toujours de mauvaise humeur.

— Je suis de mauvaise humeur parce que tu arrêtes !

— C’est bien ce que je dis. Je ne devrais même pas commencer.

— Imagine que je me mette à te branler et au moment le plus agréable, j’arrêtais tout. Ça te ferait quoi ?

— Tu mets le massage et la branlette au même niveau ?

— Les deux sont très agréables et certains massages sont hautement érotiques donc oui.

— Je demande une preuve, fit Commode en écartant légèrement les cuisses.

Sa robe de chambre, toujours fermée, ne dévoilait rien. Néanmoins ses jambes ouvertes invitaient à la visite.

La main de Maximilien quitta le flanc pour venir se faufiler sous la barrière du tissu. Elle trouva rapidement le sexe encore flasque qu’elle entoura légèrement de ses doigts sans serrer. Le pouce flatta le gland avec douceur, l’effleurant encore et encore.

Maximilien pouvait voir Commode, les yeux clos, apprécier l’attention, même si le contact était plutôt frustrant car pas assez franc.

— C’est bon ? souffla Maximilien d’une voix séductrice.

— Très.

Sans cesser ses caresses, Maximilien se cala de nouveau contre le torse de Commode et se se concentra sur l’épisode.

Pour attiser le désir de son amant, désir qu’il sentait peu à peu gonfler dans sa main, il alternait entre caresses et masturbation franche. Commode, quant à lui, alternait entre soupirs et gémissements prononcés. Il ne suivait plus l’épisode du tout. Il cherchait des hanches la friction que Maximilien lui refusait.

— Max, couina-t-il après un simple effleurement. Pitié, j’ai compris !

— Compris quoi ? s’étonna Maximilien avant de serrer légèrement la base du pénis.

— Tu avais raison !

— À quel propos ?

— Les massages peuvent être aussi bons sexuellement que la masturbation. Et je n’avais pas le droit de m’arrêter ! J’ai compris ! répéta-t-il dans un souffle. J’ai eu ma preuve ! Maintenant je t’en prie, arrête !

— D’accord, fit simplement Maximilien en retirant sa main qui retrouva sa place sur la hanche.

Un coup d’œil lui suffit pour se rendre compte que Commode n’appréciait pas le moins du monde cette réaction. Il espérait que son petit ami essayerait de lui faire subir la même chose. Ainsi il découvrirait le pot aux roses et Maximilien obtiendrait ce qu’il voulait depuis qu’il avait essayé cette robe pour la première fois.

Si Commode n’avait aucune réaction, il avait un autre plan.

— Tu n’es qu’un enfoiré !

— Mais… bredouilla Maximilien avec l’air le plus innocent de sa palette d’expression. Tu m’as dit d’arrêter.

— N’essaye même pas d’imiter un ange, tu es très loin d’en être un, grommela Commode. Je te connais beaucoup trop bien. Tu as une idée derrière la tête.

— Moi ? Mais non. Je te jure. Je veux juste regarder l’épisode. C’est toi qui as commencé.

Commode ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et la referma, en manque total de répartie. Maximilien sourit mentalement. Il avait gagné la manche. Il gagnerait la partie si son amant voulait bien s’enfoncer en lui.

Toujours calé contre le torse, il essaya de suivre l’épisode, attendant la suite. Il savait que Commode ne se laisserait pas faire et c’était exactement ce qu’il désirait.

Durant les cinq minutes suivantes, Commode ne fit rien. Son désir entre ses cuisses s’atténuait peu à peu. Maximilien dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas l’attiser. Cela aurait confirmé les soupçons de Commode.

— Il ne décolle pas franchement cet épisode, fit-il en bâillant. Les autres étaient plus explosifs. Là, ça manque d’action.

— J’ai envie de voir la fin, objecta Commode.

— Dès qu’il est fini, tu m’appelles ?

Il quitta à regrets l’étreinte de son compagnon et s’enfuit dans la chambre.

Il avait envie de sexe. Il désirait celui de Commode au fond de ses entrailles. Il voulait le sentir le labourer encore et encore. Il voulait jouir stimulé par des mains sur lui, par un pénis contre sa prostate.

Son imagination joua en sa défaveur. Son propre sexe avait, de sa propre initiative, décidé de gonfler ses dessous. Chaque pas jusqu’au lit était une véritable torture. La dentelle frottait contre son érection. Les jupons venaient flatter le haut de ses cuisses en une caresse sensuelle.

Une fois au pied du lit, Maximilien hésita. Devait-il s’allonger puis se caresser ? Devait-il au contraire faire monter lentement le plaisir ?

Lorsqu’il tomba sur le miroir, il repensa à cette soirée d’essayage pendant laquelle ils avaient fini par se toucher et jouir devant leur reflet. Il trembla et s’approcha de la psyché. Il ôta sa robe de chambre, dévoilant le cosplay.

Là encore, Maximilien hésita. Il avait envie de garder cette tenue sur le dos. Il avait aussi envie de l’enlever, juste pour profiter de la vue de sa verge cachée par la dentelle. Il savait qu’il lui suffisait juste de lever un peu le bas de sa robe pour pouvoir regarder à son aise.

Il opta pour le premier choix et, planté devant le miroir, entreprit de se caresser. D’abord un doigt, léger, aérien, qui le fit frémir. Il avait beau connaître son corps et ses réactions, à travers la dentelle, la caresse était différente. C’était comme une autre main sur lui.

Ensuite, il plaqua franchement sa paume contre son entre-jambe et entama une série de va et vient pour masser sa hampe toujours comprimée dans sa gangue de tissu.

Pas une seule fois, il ne quitta son reflet du regard et devait avouer que l’image avait quelque chose d’étrange. Ce n’était pas lui qu’il fixait, c’était sa main entre ses cuisses. C’était cette grosseur qu’il voyait de temps à autre lorsque le bas de la jupe remontait.

Il ne se mirait pas tel Narcisse. Il voulait simplement voir son corps quand il prenait du plaisir.

Lorsque ses doigts se décalèrent légèrement vers l’arrière, il se rappela que la petite culotte avait une particularité. C’était d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il l’avait choisie. Elle possédait un trou afin de faciliter la pénétration. Ainsi, celui ayant la chance d’être pris n’avait pas besoin de retirer le sous-vêtement.

Maximilien se souvint aussi du lubrifiant abandonné dans sa robe de chambre.

Il arrêta ses caresses et récupéra le flacon. Il versa quelques gouttes sur ses doigts et, s’aidant du miroir pour rester debout, entreprit la délicate opération de se préparer. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de lubrifier l’entrée et le fourreau de chair sans chercher à étirer le muscle. Il aimait lorsque Commode le faisait lui-même.

Une fois qu’il se sentit assez lubrifié, il retira la robe, se caressa une dernière fois, remit sa robe de chambre et, en veillant à ne rien montrer par sa démarche, il revint dans le salon. Commode était toujours assis dans la même position, concentré sur l’épisode. Avait-il seulement fait attention au reste ? Maximilien en doutait fortement.

— L’épisode n’est pas fini, le prévint-il.

— Je m’en doute.

Décidé, il vint se glisser entre les cuisses ouvertes et attendit que Commode pose ses beaux yeux de braise sur lui.

— Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

Trop innocemment pour être crédible.

— Moi ? fit mine de s’étonner Maximilien. Rien. Ne t’occupe pas de moi.

Il s’agenouilla rapidement, écarta les pans de la robe de chambre et se pencha en avant. Il sentit Commode se tendre et attendit un instant une autre réaction, comme un « non » ou une main qui l’écarterait. Voyant que rien n’arrivait, il s’approcha du sexe sur son lit de boucles sombres. Du bout de la langue, il taquinale gland, ses mains sagement de part et d’autre des cuisses maintenant largement écartées de Commode. Son but, attendre de voir la hampe grossir pour la prendre en bouche et la sucer.

— Je voulais voir la fin, couina Commode. Tu es un pervers sadique !

Maximilien ne répondit rien, continuant ses caresses linguales, satisfait de constater le regain de vigueur du sexe.

Dès qu’il fut d’une grosseur acceptable, Maximilien le prit en bouche, provoquant un hoquet suivi d’un râle.

Il veilla à lécher chaque millimètre carré.

— Max, soupira Commode avant de donner un coup de hanches vers l’avant.

Ses mains vinrent se glisser dans les mèches blondes.

— Putain ! Je devrais être jaloux de ceux qui t’ont permis de devenir aussi bon.

Content de satisfaire autant son homme, Maximilien se dit qu’il pouvait en profiter lui aussi. Un peu. Il fit glisser une de ses mains du coussin vers son sexe toujours tendu, toujours en attente de libération, puis caressa un instant son érection pour l’entretenir. Il vérifia ensuite la lubrification de son anus.

Tout était parfait.

Il pouvait passer à la phase suivante.

Il abandonna le sexe dur puis, prenant appui sur les cuisses musclées de Commode, il se remit sur ses pieds, l’air aguicheur.

S’il avait accompli sa première mission comme il se devait, Commode ne devrait avoir d’yeux que pour lui.

— Tu es beaucoup trop habillé.

Maximilien avait gagné.

— C’est vrai que j’ai un peu chaud, minauda-t-il. Tu m’aides ?

Commode arracha presque la ceinture en cherchant à défaire le simple nœud. Il se figea en ouvrant les pans de la robe de chambre.

— Bordel, siffla-t-il, ses yeux à hauteur de la taille de Maximilien.

Il abandonna ce qu’il était en train de faire pour venir caresser la pièce de dentelle, passant sur le sexe en érection. Il attira Maximilien plus près de lui et enfouit son nez dans l’aine offerte, avant de frotter sa joue contre le pénis dur et chaud.

— Tu es tellement beau. Ça me donne envie de te dévorer.

Sa bouche se posa sur le renflement. Ses lèvres déposèrent plusieurs baisers sur la longueur. Sa langue retraça le même chemin. Maximilien pouvait sentir l’humidité et la chaleur sur son sexe. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas éjaculer sur le champ.

Quand les longs doigts de Commode vinrent s’insinuer entre ses fesses, il serra les dents et se concentra davantage pour ne pas se laisser aller.

— Oh bébé, murmura Commode tout contre son sexe. Déjà prêt pour moi ?

— Je te veux, Mood. Je veux ta queue dans mon cul. Maintenant !

Commode ne dit rien aida invita Maximilien à venir s’installer sur ses genoux.

Avec des gestes trahissant de l’habitude, Maximilien attrapa la hampe encore légèrement humide de sa salive et posa le gland contre son entrée. Il l’aida à entrer et se laissa un instant pour s’habituer à cette présence imposante. Ensuite, il glissa lentement le long de la colonne de chair et ne s’arrêta qu’une fois assis sur le pubis.

— Tu es toujours aussi serré, gémit Commode, concentré pour ne pas bouger.

Il agrippa les fesses et les serra pour ressentir plus de pression autour de son sexe. Stimulé, Maximilien entama de légers mouvements de hanches, d’abord pour ressentir encore mieux cette présence en lui, ensuite pour titiller l’érection de Commode.

— Je sais…, haleta Maximilien. Je sais que ce n’était pas ton fantasme exact.

— C’est encore meilleur, assura Commode en l’aidant à monter et descendre sur sa verge.

— J-je voulais porter la robe de Raiponce. Sauf que… OH OUI ! cria-t-il soudain.

Il avait l’impression de redécouvrir à chaque fois le plaisir d’avoir une prostate et bénissait ses parents de l’avoir fait naître garçon.

— Je viens de taper dans le mille, sourit Commode déterminé à recommencer.

Maximilien ne dit rien, se contentant de se cramponner aux épaules pour garder une emprise sur la réalité. La pointe de plaisir qui l’avait traversé avait failli avoir raison de lui.

— Laisse-toi aller, chéri, souffla son compagnon d’une voix rauque.

Il n’était pas loin non plus.

— Je veux te voir jouir, continua-t-il. Je veux te voir atteindre l’orgasme.

— Pas tout de suite, le supplia Maximilien qui avait l’impression d’être là depuis si peu de temps.

Il était peut-être proche du point de rupture, cela ne l’empêchait pas de vouloir encore en profiter.

Ce n’était plus lui qui montait et descendait. Commode s’en chargeait. Lui se contentait d’être passif, de recevoir les attentions et les coups de boutoir. Il était concentré pour se retenir, pour retarder ce moment où son corps entier se tendrait avant la libération.

C’était néanmoins de plus en plus difficile. Commode ne facilitait pas les choses en tapant presque à chaque coup de rein contre sa prostate.

La jouissance montait toujours plus.

— Embrasse-moi ! exigea Maximilien.

Il éprouva soudain le besoin de sentir les lèvres douces contre les siennes et la langue danser avec la sienne.

Lâchant ses fesses, Commode le pressa contre lui et dévora sa bouche. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet millénaire, une folle danse, pendant que leurs corps se mouvaient.

Près du but, Maximilien glissa une main entre eux. Mais avant qu’elle n’atteigne son sexe toujours coincé dans sa prison de dentelle, Commode l’intercepta pour la remplacer. L’autre revint sur une fesse.

Ainsi, Maximilien avait l’impression que Commode était partout. En lui, contre lui, sur lui.

Il n’était pas loin du Paradis et cette fois, il accepta de lâcher prise pour l’atteindre.

Il suffit d’un coup de hanches plus profond mêlé à une caresse accentuée sur son sexe pour que l’orgasme de Maximilien balaye tout sur son passage et emmène Commode avec lui.

L’un se répandit dans son sous-vêtement, l’autre dans son amant.

Affalé contre Commode, Maximilien mit quelques secondes pour reprendre pied et se rappeler qui il était. Sa respiration se calqua sur celle de son petit ami et devint plus régulière. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas, trop heureux de savoir Commode encore en lui.

— J’aurais dû savoir que tu préparerais un truc pareil, ricana l’homme, sa main toujours entre eux. J’aurais dû le savoir.

— Ce n’est pas comme si je t’avais pris par surprise. On en a parlé toute la journée.

— Certes, mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu fasses ça. La culotte, la fellation, la branlette…

— Ça t’a plu ?

— Il me semble que ma bite est toujours au fond de ton cul, si ça peut répondre à ta question.

— Ta queue est à sa place. Tout comme la mienne est à sa place.

Il se mordit la lèvre quand les doigts agiles de Commode se mirent en mouvement sur son sexe.

— Si on ne retire pas cette culotte rapidement, ça va coller. Ça serait dommage de gâcher ce lubrifiant naturel, si ?

— J’en ai encore plein, murmura Maximilien avant de se pencher en avant.

Il sentit avec une pointe de déception la verge quitter son anus avant d’être remplacée par une main.

Les dessous en dentelle furent jetés dans un coin. L’épisode s’acheva dans l’indifférence la plus totale pendant que les deux amants s’étendirent sur le canapé afin de se prouver une nouvelle fois l’étendue de leurs sentiments l’un pour l’autre.

**Fin**


	3. Noël

Noël

**Contenu tout public**

_20 décembre_

La neige forçait les gens à avancer tête courbée pour ne pas recevoir de flocons dans les yeux.

Si elle était accueillie avec joie par les enfants, les adultes étaient nettement moins réceptifs à sa présence. Elle signifiait risques de chute, chauffeurs incompétents, retards et autres désagréments.

Commode était de ceux que la neige dérangeait. Il détestait lorsqu’elle tombait. C’était froid, mouillé, collant.

En se levant ce matin-là, il avait rouspété. Le trottoir en contrebas de son petit studio était tapissé de blanc.

En sortant pour aller travailler, le blanc immaculé s’était transformé en blanc sale. Les trottoirs et les routes avaient été déneigées. Malgré le salage, des plaques de verglas avaient subsisté, rendant chaque pas potentiellement glissant. Commode avait dû partir plus tôt et sauter son petit-déjeuner pour être à l’heure.

Après deux ou trois dérapages qui lui avaient valu de belles frayeurs, il avait fini par arriver au petit café dans lequel il était serveur.

Quatre ans qu’il travaillait là, accumulant les heures pour éviter de trop réfléchir.

0o0

Commode de La Saleynière faisait partie de ceux que l’on disait nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

Deuxième enfant – il avait une grande sœur, Clorinthe – d’un aristocrate français spécialisé dans la gestion du patrimoine et d’une émigrée guinéenne, bijoutière de renom, il avait grandi dans une certaine opulence. Il n’avait jamais connu les fins de mois difficiles, les besoins de se serrer la ceinture pour parvenir à payer le loyer. Le château de famille était entretenu et d’habiles placements financiers mettaient les La Saleynière à l’abri du besoin.

Après le bac et grâce à l’argent de ses parents plutôt qu’à son talent, Commode avait réussi à intégrer une grande école pour travailler dans la finance. Néanmoins, il avait préféré paresser plutôt que se mettre au travail et réussir.

Il n’avait pas été accepté à redoubler sa première année et ce, malgré les donations de ses parents à l’établissement. Au lieu de chercher quelles études pourraient lui correspondre, il avait passé un an à faire la fête, coucher à droite à gauche, dilapidant l’argent paternel sans remords.

Jusqu’à ce que son père dise stop le jour de Noël et lui pose un ultimatum. Soit il faisait son possible pour s’en sortir, soit ses vivres étaient coupées.

Commode n’y avait pas cru le moins du monde et avait continué à vivre sa vie telle qu’il l’entendait.

Le 2 mars, il avait été obligé d’y croire. Son compte bancaire gentiment approvisionné semaines après semaines par son père était à découvert et ce, depuis au moins un mois. Il ne s’en était aperçu qu’après avoir eu le solde sur un relevé bancaire trouvé sur son bureau.

Au début, il avait cru à une farce.

Ensuite, il avait reçu un appel de sa banque pour savoir pourquoi il était au-delà du découvert autorisé. On lui avait offert un crédit valable trente jours. Passé ce délai, son compte serait fermé, avec ce que cela impliquait. Pas de compte, pas de carte, pas de chéquier et pas de moyen d’avoir de l’argent.

Il avait demandé à sa mère d’intercéder en sa faveur auprès de son père, le trouvant cruel. La réponse avait été sans appel. Non.

Trop orgueilleux pour son propre bien, Commode avait fait ses bagages et avait quitté la maison familiale pour squatter chez des amis.

Sauf que ses amis, le sachant sans le sou, lui avaient rapidement tourné le dos.

Très vite, Commode s’était retrouvé à la rue, sans argent sur son compte ni même de liquide et sans savoir comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Il avait pensé à appeler ses parents, avant de renoncer. C’était de leur faute s’il était sans domicile fixe.

Son salut, il le devait à sa sœur aînée, Clorinthe. Elle l’avait aidé à trouver de quoi se loger, avait accepté d’être son garant et l’avait poussé à se trouver un emploi. Elle avait même remboursé sa dette auprès de la banque en lui faisant promettre de ne plus dépenser plus que ce qu’il avait sur son compte.

Le premier mois, il avait cherché des postes avec de bons salaires. Et puis, après des dizaines de refus ou des lettres sans réponse, il avait fini par s’orienter vers des emplois qui demandaient moins de qualifications, sans plus de réponses.

Le deuxième mois avait été moins actif en recherche d’emploi. Comme sa sœur lui payait le loyer et sa nourriture, il avait estimé que chercher un travail ne servait à rien. Il pouvait rester chez lui.

Désireuse de lui faire comprendre que sa situation de chômeur qui ne faisait rien pour s’en sortir n’était pas bonne, Clorinthe avait arrêté de payer son loyer et sa nourriture.

Voir sa sœur se détourner de lui à son tour avait poussé Commode à chercher vraiment du travail. Il avait écumé la ville et, au bout de trois jours, il signait un CDD dans un café, le _Bonne Journée_.

Après des semaines difficiles, il avait fini par se faire au travail, à la clientèle.

Au bout de trois mois, il signait un CDI.

Le mois suivant, il déménageait dans un appartement, plus proche du café, mais surtout beaucoup plus petit que l’ancien.

Ce n’était pas sa vie de riche héritier. C’était une vie plus simple qui avait fini par lui convenir.

0o0

— Un thé matcha à emporter et deux cookies au chocolat, fit la cliente avec un léger sourire en tendant un billet de dix euros.

— Cinq cinquante, annonça Commode avant de récupérer le billet et de rendre la monnaie.

Il se tourna vers le sachet contenant la poudre de matcha et prépara la tasse selon l’enseignement qu’il avait reçu. Il s’acquitta de sa commande rapidement et la tendit à sa cliente qui sourit, ravie, avant de déguerpir.

— Bonne journée, dit-il au vide. Monsieur, bonjour, fit-il au client suivant.

Il était dix heures et les habitués venaient des bureaux alentours pour leur pause. À cette heure, le café ne désemplissait pas.

La première fois que Commode avait vu autant de monde et qu’il avait dû gérer les commandes, il avait cru ne jamais y arriver. Il avait fait plusieurs erreurs, surtout en rendant la monnaie.

Ensuite, il avait appris. Sa patronne avait investi dans une caisse qui affichait la monnaie à donner au client.La quantité d’erreurs avait drastiquement diminué.

— Je prends ta place, souffla un collègue de Commode, Adam, après l’encaissement d’un client. Madame, bonjour.

Commode se faufila à l’arrière, dans le petit coin réservé aux employés. Là, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Tous les matins, six jours par semaine depuis un mois, il commençait son service à sept heures, prenait une pause à dix heures et s’occupait du rush entre onze et quatorze heures. Il se chargeait ensuite de la fermeture vers dix-huit heures.

Pour éviter de se rappeler qu’il n’avait pas vu ses parents depuis presque cinq ans et sa sœur depuis à peine moins longtemps. Ils s’appelaient de temps à autre mais les conversations ne duraient jamais. Commode n’avait jamais parlé de sa situation à ses parents, ne leur avait jamais annoncé qu’il avait un emploi stable, un appartement, qu’il n’était plus dans le rouge.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il gardait cela pour lui. Il n’avait pas honte de son métier, de sa vie. C’était même le contraire. Il ne leur en voulait pas non plus de l’avoir poussé à se débrouiller. Grâce à eux, il pouvait se gérer totalement. Cela aussi, il en était fier. Mais dans chaque discussion qu’il avait avec ses parents, il n’arrivait pas à leur apprendre qu’il avait un CDI, un studio, qu’il tenait un journal de comptes précis et qu’il n’avait plus été dans le rouge depuis son embauche.

Pour éviter de se rappeler qu’il attirait les idiots.

Homosexuel au grand dam de son père qui avait espéré une simple passade, une crise d’adolescence, Commode avait eu plusieurs relations avec des hommes. Toutes des échecs. Ses amants avaient vu son portefeuille bien garni. Et depuis qu’il était serveur, il n’avait pas réussi à dépasser le stade des deux mois de couple. L’un l’avait trompé dans son dos. Un autre l’avait pris pour un idiot. Un autre encore avait profité de lui. Les suivants n’avaient pas été mieux. Seul le dernier en date aurait pu convenir si Commode ne l’avait pas quitté rapidement.

Pour éviter de se rappeler qu’il avait vingt-quatre ans, que sa vie sociale était réduite à néant.

De tous ses amis, un seul avait eu l’amabilité de venir le voir. Mais ce n’était pas pour s’enquérir de ses nouvelles. C’était pour se moquer du grand Commode de La Saleynière, fils d’aristocrate rétrogradé à simple serveur.

Dès que cela s’était su, tous avaient pris le parti de se gausser à leur tour. Commode les avait rayés de sa vie.

C’était bien simple, Commode passait une grosse partie de ses journées au café, et l’autre chez lui.

Le Commode, riche héritier de la famille La Saleynière, était mort. Il avait rompu avec son passé.

— Ça va ? demanda doucement sa patronne et amie, Juliette Saint, en apparaissant à son tour dans la petite pièce.

— Bof. Il neige.

— Souris. On aura peut-être de la neige à Noël ! C’est super ! Les enfants sont ravis.

Juliette était l’heureuse maman de deux enfants. Un garçon de dix ans et une fille de six ans. Commode les voyait les mercredis après-midi. Ils étaient souvent assis à une table et grignotaient tout en faisant leurs devoirs, jusqu’à ce que leur père vienne les chercher.

— Tu penses sérieusement que ça tiendra jusqu’à Noël ? ricana Commode.

— On peut toujours espérer. Tu fais quoi à Noël ?

— Comme chaque année. Je vais voir mes parents, mentit Commode.

Il préférait cela plutôt qu’avouer être seul ce jour-là. Sinon il aurait été invité chez les Saint.

Noël avait, depuis cinq ans, une saveur douceâtre. À l’époque, son père venait tout juste de lui couper les vivres. Il lui avait seulement permis de payer ses cadeaux. Ensuite, plus rien.

Une fois son travail au _Bonne Journée_ trouvé, il avait remboursé ses agios, clos son compte et en avait ouvert un autre qu’il gérait entièrement. Il aurait pu garder l’autre, mais les frais bancaires s’étaient révélés trop importants pour lui.

— En parlant de Noël, vu toutes les heures que tu fais depuis un mois… je crois que tu mérites une prime, lui annonça Juliette, l’air de rien.

— Je croyait que le café était au plus juste niveau finances.

Juliette avait affirmé qu’ils ne pouvaient pas embaucher un troisième employé. Commode accumulait les heures tout en sachant que la moitié de ses heures supplémentaires ne seraient pas payées.

— Adam et toi, vous vous démenez. Il me paraît normal de vous récompenser. Ça paiera les heures sup que je vous dois. Qu’est-ce que deux mois par an au lieu d’un salaire de plus tous les mois ?

— La trésorerie supportera ?

— Ne t’inquiète pas, va. Tout va bien.

L’air rassurant de Juliette apaisa les doutes de Commode. Il aimait ce petit café sans prétention et savait les sacrifices faits par la gérante pour en arriver là. Il n’avait pas envie de voir tous ces efforts réduits à néant à cause de deux salariés qui travaillaient trop.

— Bon, je vais aider Adam. Il y a du monde aujourd’hui, nota Juliette avant de disparaître dans la boutique.

Le café était un petit espace avec trois tables dans un coin, le comptoir, l’espace réservé à la préparation des boissons. Ensuite, il fallait passer une porte et remonter un étroit couloir. La réserve se tenait sur la droite. Au fond du couloir, la salle de repos prenait le reste de l’établissement. Une table, un micro-onde posé sur un réfrigérateur dans un coin, un petit évier et une plaque de cuisson tenaient lieu de meubles.

Commode resta assis là, attendant qu’onze heures sonnent. Là, il quitta sa chaise pour s’engouffrer derrière le comptoir et aider sa patronne ainsi que son collègue.

À cette heure et jusqu’à quatorze heures, ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour servir les clients, renflouer les réserves de nourriture et tenir la caisse.

Adam travaillait au café depuis presque aussi longtemps que Commode. Juliette avait embauché du personnel dès que les affaires avaient commencé à fonctionner et que l’afflux de clients avait été ingérable pour elle seule.

Les deux hommes s’entendaient relativement bien, néanmoins ils n’étaient pas proches. Et depuis quelques semaines, ils étaient même un peu en froid.

— Mood, l’interpella Juliette alors qu’il apparaissait. Tu peux aller chercher les cookies ? On va se retrouver en panne.

Elle lui tendit la panière. Commode s’en saisit et fila dans la réserve. Il revint rapidement et prit son poste derrière la caisse, remplaçant Adam qui pouvait ainsi s’occuper des commandes. Juliette, elle, se chargeait des boissons.

Le _Bonne Journée_ avait une vaste gamme de boissons chaudes et froides. Pour ces dernières, un petit réfrigérateur en libre service permettait aux clients de se servir.

Les heures défilèrent et lorsque les clients se raréfièrent, les employés purent souffler un peu. Toutefois, la pause n’était pas prévue. Il fallait réapprovisionner, nettoyer un peu, ranger.

Les journées étaient longues, harassantes. Quand Commode rentrait chez lui, il était épuisé. Néanmoins, il aimait son travail et avait l’impression d’avoir trouvé sa voie. Il ne lui manquait que le petit ami.

Commode ne voulait pas finir sa vie seul. Il voulait se lever tous les matins à côté de l’homme qu’il aimait. Encore fallait-il le trouver. Et ce n’était pas faute d’avoir cherché.

Le dernier aurait pu convenir. Gentil, attentionné, amusant, intelligent… Il avait tout pour lui et pour plaire à Commode. Pourtant, Commode avait décidé de rompre, terrifié à l’idée de s’engager avec un tel homme. Terrifié à l’idée que l’autre découvre son mensonge.

Pour Juliette, Adam et les autres, il n’était que Mood, simple serveur au _Bonne Journée_. Et il tenait à ce que cela demeure ainsi.

0o0

Le carillon retentit dans le café. Commode et Adam levèrent la tête en même temps.

Adam sourit.

Commode sourit.

L’un des deux mentait. Et ce n’était pas Adam.

Le client approcha du comptoir. Commode se retourna et fit mine d’être occupé par le réagencement des panières. Ce n’était pas l’heure de partir et pourtant, il n’avait jamais eu autant envie de s’en aller.

Ce client était son ex. Le dernier homme avec qui il était sorti.

Le seul homme dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux.

Mais par sa faute, ils n’étaient plus ensemble.

Cela faisait un mois.

— Salut Max ! s’exclama Adam. Qu’est-ce que je te mets ?

— C’est ce que tu dis à tes clients ? Pas très professionnel.

— C’est ce que je dis à des amis très proches, répliqua Adam avec un clin d’œil. Tu es mon ami et nous sommes très proches. Intimes, même.

Commode le prit pour lui. Une petite pique volontairement lancée. Il savait que le fameux Max et Adam étaient amis. Ils avaient même été amants à une époque.

Il nota le regard en coin de son collègue. C’était en effet pour lui.

Adam savait pour leur relation. Il savait aussi pour leur rupture. Il savait qui en était responsable.

Lui et Commode n’en avaient jamais parlé, seulement Commode sentait une tension entre eux. L’autre employé du _Bonne Journée_ lui en voulait d’avoir laissé tomber son ami.

— Mood, ça fait plaisir de te voir, déclara d’une voix douce Max.

Commode termina de ranger sa panière puis se retourna. C’était inutile de faire semblant d’être invisible. Vu sa carrure et la couleur de sa peau qui tranchait avec sa blouse d’uniforme, il était loin de passer inaperçu.

— Maximilien, répondit-il. Tu as bonne mine.

— C’est le vent et c’est bientôt Noël. Comment veux-tu que j’ai mauvaise mine ?

Commode haussa les épaules.

— Je dois vous laisser ? hasarda Adam.

— Je vais chercher du café, répliqua Commode.

Il disparut derrière la porte et récupéra un sac de café en poudre dans la réserve. Le temps qu’il revienne, Maximilien avait déjà commandé. Il s’était installé à une table et attendait en grignotant des cookies.

Ils s’étaient rencontrés ici, dans le petit établissement de Juliette deux mois et demi auparavant.

La première fois, il n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce blondinet à l’air innocent.

Les fois suivantes, il avait cru que Maximilien venait pour Adam. C’était son serveur attitré. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que Maximilien venait juste le voir, lui, qu’à peine entré, il avait été attiré par ce grand noir.

Commode l’avait découvert un soir. Il était de fermeture. Maximilien était resté alors qu’Adam était parti depuis longtemps, de même que Juliette. Au moment de se séparer, Maximilien l’avait attiré dans ses bras et l’avait embrassé.

Il était revenu le lendemain et avait de nouveau assisté à la fermeture. Là, il avait essayé d’entamer une conversation, de tâter le terrain. Commode l’avait laissé faire.

Être séduit ne lui déplaisait pas et Maximilien était loin d’être laid.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils sortaient ensemble.

Un mois plus tard, Commode mettait fin à leur relation sans raison officielle.

Il ne s’en voulait pas, certain d’avoir agi comme il le fallait.

— Il a commandé un café, lui apprit Adam en lui tendant un gobelet. Je te laisse le lui apporter ?

— Tu t’en es occupé, il me semble normal que ce soit toi, répliqua Commode avec douceur.

— Au cas où tu n’aurais pas compris, je te laisse l’opportunité de parler avec lui.

— Au cas où ce point t’aurait échappé, nous ne sommes plus ensemble lui et moi. Je n’ai donc rien à lui dire.

— Tu penses que je n’ai pas remarqué que tes heures supplémentaires correspondaient pile poil avec ta rupture ?

— Donne ce café, rouspéta Commode bien décidé à se débarrasser de questions inutiles et du gêneur qui osait se mêler de sa vie privée.

— Je le savais, chantonna Adam.

Commode traversa le café et déposa le gobelet à côté des cookies entamés.

— Navré pour le délai.

— Adam, soupira Maximilien en secouant la tête. Désolé qu’il t’ait… fait ça.

— C’est mon boulot, répliqua Commode. Un client passe commande. Nous devons le servir.

— Ton ex, Moody. Un client qui se trouve être aussi ton ex. N’aie pas peur des mots.

— Tu es là en tant que quoi ? Ex ou client ?

— Ex. Tu as deux minutes ?

Il jeta un coup d’œil alentours afin de constater qu’ils n’étaient bien que tous les trois, qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre client avec eux.Adam s’éclipsa, les laissant tous les deux.

Commode soupira et s’assit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

— Parler.

— De quoi ?

— De nous.

— Il n’existe plus depuis quelques semaines déjà, Max.

— Par ta faute. Tu as décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation comme ça, sans raison. Je suis venu pour en avoir une.

— Un mois après ?

— Je viens de rentrer de trois semaines et demi en Chine pour la signature d’un gros contrat. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. Et puis, j’ai dû digérer le couperet. La pilule a encore du mal à passer, donc ne m’en veux pas si je m’énerve.

Il l’était déjà, Commode en était certain. Le ton n’était pas monté, néanmoins il était froid presque glacial.

— Il me semble que tu l’es.

— Et comment que je le suis, Mood. Tu me largues comme une merde sans explication. Quand j’en demande, tu as l’air de trouver ça… osé, simplement parce que j’ai mis un mois à venir. Je pense que j’ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu m’as laissé tomber avec un simple « c’est fini ».

Mais Commode garda le silence, ne sachant quoi dire pour sa défense.

— Alors ? insista Maximilien.

— On ne vient pas du même monde, répliqua Commode.

C’était faux. Ils venaient exactement du même monde. L’un s’était rétrogradé au rang de serveur dans un petit café, l’autre était responsable commercial dans une très grande entreprise parisienne. Il était le fils d’un magnat de la finance et d’une directrice d’un champ de courses hippiques huppé.

Commode avait rompu simplement parce qu’il avait entendu le nom de son petit ami. Eguer-Larny.

Ses parents connaissaient la famille. Il avait souvent entendu parler des Eguer-Larny, même s’il ne les avait jamais rencontrés.

Il avait été terrifié à l’idée de devoir renouer avec ce monde qu’il avait quitté involontairement mais dans lequel il ne voulait plus remettre les pieds. Alors il avait pris les devants et mis de la distance.

— Comment ça, on ne vient pas du même monde ? Hormis notre travail…

— Ton nom, confessa Commode. Je t’ai entendu te présenter au téléphone un soir. Tu…

— Ne me dis pas que c’est à cause de ça que tu m’as largué.

Au vu de l’air proprement furieux de Maximilien, Commode préféra ne rien répondre.

— Si, comprit Maximilien. C’est ça. Je n’en reviens pas, murmura-t-il, atterré. OK, tu as fait des recherches et tu as vu que j’avais un peu d’argent.

— Un peu ? Si tes parents meurent, tu hériteras d’une fortune colossale !

— J’avoue que je préfère ne pas penser à ça, admit Maximilien. Mes parents en vie, cela me convient parfaitement. C’est ma fortune qui t’a refroidi ? En général, mes copains en profitent, ils ne fuient pas.

— Tes parents…, commença Commode avant de s’arrêter, incapable de formuler la suite.

— Tu pensais que quoi ? Que mes parents refuseraient notre relation ?

— Quelque chose du genre, mentit Commode, soulagé que Maximilien ait trouvé cette explication.

Elle était parfaite.

Lorsqu’il vivait encore avec ses parents, il n’avait jamais voulu présenter ses copains. Ces derniers ne rentraient pas dans les critères de Hadrien de La Saleynière. Et aucun n’avait été assez important pour que Commode n’ait envie de les ramener. Il estimait que ce devait être sensiblement la même chose chez les Eguer-Larny.

— Parce que tu crois qu’ils gèrent ma vie amoureuse ? Tu penses que si je leur ramène un employé de café, ils vont tout faire pour nous séparer simplement parce que nous ne sommes pas du même monde ?

Il avait perdu sa morgue, remplacée par de l’ahurissement.

— Pourquoi, au lieu de rompre, tu n’en as pas parlé ? murmura-t-il.

— Qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

— Si c’est vraiment mon nom et ma famille qui te posaient problème, je t’aurais rassuré. Et… on serait peut-être encore ensemble.

— Si tu veux me convaincre de réessayer, j’ai tourné la page. J’ai quelqu’un dans ma vie.

Nouveau mensonge. Commode n’avait strictement personne. Il refusait simplement de se laisser retenter par Maximilien au risque de devoir se retrouver confronté à son passé.

— Je vois, soupira Maximilien soudain las. Tant pis pour moi.

Il se leva, récupéra le manteau posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, ses cookies et son café.

— Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël, Mood.

Le carillon du café sonna.

0o0

_24 décembre_

Il restait quelques heures avant Noël.

Le petit appartement de Commode avait été décoré pour l’occasion. Un sapin minuscule trônait sur une étagère, décoré avec des boules et du bolduc en guise de guirlandes. Aux deux fenêtres, des autocollants en forme de sucre d’orge avaient été placés.

C’était tout.

Personne n’était invité, Commode ne voyait pas l’intérêt d’en faire plus.

Il vivait dans un studio avec salle de bains et toilettes individuels – un véritable luxe. Dépourvu de meubles et sans le sou, il s’était installé dans un meublé. Rien n’avait bougé de place. Ni le lit contre un mur, ni la table inconfortable trop basse par rapport au siège de bar, trop haut, ni le petit meuble télévision sans télévision qui servait de table de nuit, ni celui du téléphone, sans téléphone, posé dans un coin pour recevoir les clés et autres objets trouvés dans les poches. Un évier avec, à côté, une plaque électrique, un petit réfrigérateur en dessous, et un micro-onde posé à même le sol lui permettaient de se préparer à manger.

Ce n’était pas grand, ni très confortable. Mais c’était chez lui. Il s’était habitué à cette vie.

De toute façon, avec son salaire, il ne pouvait espérer plus grand et il ne voulait pas dépenser de l’argent pour se meubler davantage.

Enroulé dans sa couette, un plaid posé sur ses genoux, un bol de bouillon sur sa table et son ordinateur à côté, il regardait un épisode de Noël. Un de ces fameux épisodes où les femmes trouvaient l’amour grâce à un miracle quand ce n’était pas grâce à une rencontre surprenante.

Commode trouvait ces téléfilms affreusement mauvais. D’ordinaire, il ne les regardait pas. Mais là, il était tombé sur l’un d’eux sur une plateforme de streaming et malade, il avait trouvé un moyen de passer le temps sans avoir à réfléchir.

Entre maux de tête, fièvre, courbatures et vomissements, ses deux dernières nuits avaient été lamentables.

Il avait pourtant essayé de se lever la veille pour aller travailler. Mais malgré la prise de médicament pour faire baisser la fièvre, il n’avait pas pu. Il avait fait un malaise. Il avait appelé Juliette pour lui annoncer qu’il restait au lit puis appelé le médecin qui avait accepté une visite à domicile.

Grippe.

Il devait rester chez lui, se reposer, boire pour s’hydrater et, en cas de fièvre, prendre un comprimé de paracétamol toutes les six heures.

Commode s’était béni d’avoir sa petite réserve. Ainsi il n’aurait pas à se traîner à la pharmacie.

Il était donc seul, la veille de Noël, à siroter un verre d’eau – seul liquide qu’il pouvait avaler sans le vomir dans la minute s’il le buvait à petites gorgées –, emmitouflé dans sa couette, devant un téléfilm romantique et malade comme jamais.

Commode resserra les pans de sa grande couette autour de lui pour se protéger d’un frisson. Le comprimé de paracétamol ne faisait plus effet. Il restait deux heures avant la prochaine prise qui le soulagerait de ces maux de tête. Il sentait la fièvre remonter en même temps qu’un étau serrer son crâne.

Soudain les voix des acteurs devinrent des bruits si désagréables qu’il dut les faire taire à tout prix. Il coupa donc le téléfilm et s’allongea avec l’espoir que cette position l’aiderait à apaiser sa nouvelle migraine.

Au moment où il parvint à se détendre et sa migraine à refluer doucement, son téléphone vibra sous son oreiller. Dans un grognement mêlé de gémissement, il décrocha.

— ‘lô, croassa-t-il.

— « Je te réveille ? Je suis vraiment désolée, » s’excusa Juliette, du regret dans la voix.

— M’endormais. Je crois.

— « Comment tu te sens ? »

— Malade.

— « Je sais, grippe. Tu arrives à manger ? »

— Même pas la force de me lever. Quand je dois aller aux toilettes, je le fais dès que le médicament fait effet. Sinon je m’évanouis.

— « Tu veux que je passe ? Adam proposait de passer te voir. »

Commode retint un petit rire. L’idée qu’Adam ait fait cette proposition était amusante, parce que jamais son collègue n’aurait dit une telle chose, sûrement pas après le départ de Maximilien du café. Au vu de son attitude les deux jours suivant la discussion, nul doute que Maximilien lui en avait parlé.

Ensuite Commode était tombé malade.

— La fièvre doit être plus importante que prévu. J’ai des hallucinations.

— « Il est en face de moi si tu ne me crois pas. »

— « Donne-moi ton adresse, » ordonna Adam à l’autre bout du fil.

— J’ai la grippe, je ne suis pas à l’agonie, répliqua Commode.

— « Adresse ! Tu ne vas pas passer le réveillon tout seul, si ? »

— Je dois vraiment avoir trop de fièvre. J’ai dû mal entendre. Toi ? Venir passer le réveillon chez moi ? J’ai la grippe, Adam. Je suis contagieux. Ce matin, j’avais plus de trente-neuf.

— « J’ai été vacciné contre la grippe. Je le fais chaque année. Ton adresse, s’il te plaît. Donne-la ou je t’assure que je vais fouiller dans les dossiers de Juliette pour l’avoir. »

— Ces documents ne sont pas censés être confidentiels ?

— « Si tu me la donnes, je n’ai plus besoin de fouiller. Tu risques quoi ? Je vais juste t’apporter de quoi manger un peu. »

Son mal de tête reprenant de la vigueur, Commode capitula. Il donna son adresse pour avoir la paix. Adam lui apprit qu’il passait dans une heure.

Commode raccrocha et reposa son téléphone par terre. Il ferma les yeux puis entreprit de rechercher ce moment de béatitude qu’il avait réussi à atteindre juste avant d’être dérangé.

Rongé par la fièvre, Commode s’enfonça dans un sommeil agité.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par son interphone. La tête toujours douloureuse, il mit quelques instants pour comprendre que s’il avait été tiré du sommeil, ce n’était pas par hasard. De nouveau, son interphone sonna.

Commode s’extirpa difficilement de son lit, abandonnant sur le trajetsa couette devenue trop lourde pour lui, et se traîna vers l’interphone, aidé par le mur.

— Ouais ? bredouilla-t-il.

— « C’est moi », annonça Adam.

— Septième étage. La porte sera ouverte. En entrant, cherche le lit, je serai dedans.

Il déverrouilla la porte et retourna se coucher, récupérant sa couette au passage. Il se roula dedans, grelottant jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à se réchauffer.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit toquer et grommela une réponse, enterré sous sa couette.

— C’est moi, s’annonça Adam en entrant. Il fait chaud ici ! Mood ? l’appela son collègue.

— Là, croassa Commode en sortant juste le bout de son nez de son enveloppe de plumes d’oies.

— Tu as vraiment une sale tête. Il était temps qu’on arrive.

— On ?

— J’ai dû amener quelqu’un. Il était au café quand on t’a appelé.

Commode se redressa légèrement et se laissa retomber lourdement dans un gémissement. Sa fièvre devait vraiment être importante pour imaginer Maximilien chez lui.

— Dis-moi que je rêve encore et que vous n’êtes pas là.

— Merci pour l’accueil, grinça Maximilien. Tu as fait vœu de pauvreté ?

— Je l’ai eu comme ça. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux partir.

Il voulait que Maximilien et Adam s’en aillent. Il avait mal à la tête et désirait le silence. Mais l’un était déterminé à jacasser, l’autre à faire le plus de bruit possible avec un sac plastique.

Maximilien récupéra la chaise de bureau et s’installa dessus. Il se trouvait un peu trop proche de Commode. Il avait retiré son manteau pour arborer un beau costume taillé sur mesure qui lui allait très bien.

— Si tu restes, tu vas chopper cette merde.

— Si je la choppe, ça veut dire que le vaccin ne sert à rien en fin de compte.

— Et ouais, s’exclama Adam. Tous les ans, Max et moi allons nous faire vacciner.

— Pourquoi ?

L’histoire n’était pas intéressante et il se maudit d’avoir posé la question. Néanmoins leur présence avait quelque chose d’agréable. Cet appartement vide semblait revivre.

Et puis, il sentait son mal de tête diminuer. Du moins, il ne pensais pas à lui.

— Ça remonte à déjà vingt ans. On s’est connu comme ça.

— En fait, intervint Maximilien, quand nous étions enfants, lui et moi sommes tombés malades.

— Grippe carabinée.

— Notre température est montée très haut. Trop. Nous avons été emmenés aux Urgences. Nous avons dû rester une semaine. Dans la même chambre. L’histoire aurait pu s’arrêter là. Nous n’allions pas dans la même école, nous ne fréquentions pas les mêmes cercles. Et pourtant, nous sommes restés en contact.

— Je crois que tes parents s’en seraient passés. Surtout pour ce qui s’est passé après, commenta Adam en jouant avec le placard encastré dans le mur. Mood, tes bols sont où ?

— Le seul que j’ai est dans l’évier. Pas lavé, répondit Commode.

Il y eut un bruit d’eau qui coule. Ensuite le micro-onde fut allumé.

— Il s’est passé quoi ? voulut savoir Commode.

— On a couché ensemble, lui apprit Maximilien. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Mes parents étaient furieux.

— Ils l’ont su comment ?

— Houlà ! Par où commencer ? Le matelas était maculé de sperme. Sur du gris foncé, c’était assez évident. Ensuite, Adam marchait en canard le lendemain. Moment mémorable si tu veux mon avis. Et la bonne a trouvé une capote usagée sous le lit quand elle a fait le ménage. Le soir-même, mes parents m’ont engueulé copieusement. Je ne sais pas si c’était parce que j’avais couché avec quelqu’un dans ma chambre ou si ce quelqu’un était un garçon de mon âge.

— Comment vous avez pu coucher ensemble ?

— Facile, affirma Adam avec un rire. Max était plutôt mignon et on s’interrogeait tous les deux sur notre sexualité. Un soir, alors que je dormais chez lui, on a… comment dire ça ? Vu un film pour adultes que mon frère m’avait refilé. On s’est retrouvé avec une belle érection et l’envie d’essayer ce qu’on avait vu.

— Pas très probant, avoua Maximilien dans un rire.

— Je n’ai jamais eu autant mal de ma vie, confia Adam. On n’avait pas calculé qu’il fallait… une certaine préparation avant l’acte.

Commode hésita entre rire et grimacer. Au final, il ne put que glousser.

— Vous êtes allés jusqu’au bout ?

— Une fois qu’il était dedans, oui. Tout ça pour dire que notre première fois ne fut pas spectaculaire et que tes parents m’en veulent encore.

— Ils ne t’en veulent pas vraiment. Ils voulaient que je reste vierge jusqu’au mariage.

— Ça existe encore ? croassa Commode.

— Ses parents étaient… sont toujours d’ailleurs, très rétrogrades.

— Quand j’étais petit, ils me disaient que je me marierai avec Charlotte Van Ussier, raconta Maximilien, écœuré. C’était une voisine que j’avais en horreur. Une peste, même pas belle en plus. Je me souviens qu’à chaque fois, je pleurais. Et puis, il y a eu Adam. Le mariage avec Charlotte n’était plus d’actualité. Je crois qu’ils ont cherché parmi leurs connaissances pour me trouver un gentil prétendant en espérant qu’ainsi, je n’irai pas batifoler.

— Tellement ton genre de batifoler, ricana Adam.

— Tes parents voulaient te marier ? répéta Commode, abasourdi.

— Oui. C’est un peu une coutume. Je leur ai fait comprendre à dix-huit ans que cette coutume était désuète, que je n’avais pas l’intention d’épouser qui que ce soit et je suis parti en Australie faire mes études pendant cinq ans. Ensuite, j’ai trouvé un poste en Chine. Je suis resté là-bas quatre ans avant de revenir en France il y a quatre mois.

Le micro-onde bipa. Adam s’en occupa puis revint avec un bol fumant qu’il posa sur la table.

— Soupe de poulet. On l’a acheté chez le traiteur en passant. Ça ne guérit pas la grippe mais ça fait des merveilles.

— Je vomis tout ce que j’avale. Sauf l’eau.

— C’est de l’eau. Bois. Ça va te faire du bien, promit Adam.

Maximilien aida Commode à se redresser et lui donna le bol. Le contact du verre chaud contre ses paumes le réchauffa un peu. Il huma l’odeur à peine présente et avala une gorgée du bouillon.

Aussitôt, la grippe parut refluer.

— Bon ?

— Oui, souffla Commode. Merci.

— Je ne vais pas tarder à partir, le prévint Adam. Je suis attendu chez mes parents. Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu as vraiment l’intention de partir ou tes parents viennent ?

— Ils viendront demain, mentit Commode après un moment de réflexion.

— Et ton copain ? Il va passer ?

— Mon copain ? bredouilla le malade. Quel copain ?

— Vas-y, fit Maximilien à Adam. Je m’en occupe.

— Tu peux partir aussi, assura Commode à Maximilien. Je vais finir ma soupe, prendre un cachet et ronfler toute la nuit.

Il entendit clairement Adam ricaner puis la porte de son appartement claquer.

— Je ne sais pas quelle est ta température mais il n’est pas question que tu restes seul cette nuit, assura Maximilien.

— Quoi ? s’écria Commode en se redressant.

La moitié de sa soupe se déversa sur sa couette. Il gémit.

— Tu vois ? soupira Maximilien avant de lui retirer le bol avec le sourire. Il faut vraiment que je reste.

— Non !

Il n’était pas question que Maximilien s’éternise. Commode craignait le pire. Malade et surtout rongé par la fièvre, il pouvait dire n’importe quoi.

— Oh si. Rallonge-toi.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front.

— Tu es brûlant ! Tu as pris quand ta température ?

— Sais plus.

Maximilien retira sa veste qu’il posa sur la chaise, fouilla la table du regard et tomba sur le thermomètre.

— Lingual je suppose.

— Oui. Ce truc ne touchera pas mes fesses.

— Monsieur préfère dominer ? s’enquit innocemment Maximilien. Ouvre la bouche.

— Monsieur ne voit pas le rapport, zézaya Commode, le thermomètre sous la langue.

— Je t’expliquerai après. Va falloir changer ta housse de couette.

Commode secoua la tête. Il avait bien trop froid pour envisager de quitter son cocon douillet.

Le thermomètre bipa. Maximilien le récupéra.

— Plus de trente-neuf. Trop haut, Mood. Je t’emmène prendre une douche.

— Non ! Pas la force et trop froid.

— En fait, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu as besoin d’une douche. Il faut faire baisser la fièvre. J’en profiterai pour changer tes draps.

Plus fort que lui, Maximilien l’aida à marcher jusqu’à la petite salle de bain, à se déshabiller et, pendant que Commode grelottait près du radiateur, il ajusta la température de l’eau.

— Viens. Elle est bonne.

Commode se glissa sous le jet avec appréhension et se recroquevilla au fond du bac de la baignoire, le pommeau contre lui.

— N’augmente pas la température, le prévint Maximilien. Tes draps sont où ?

— Sous le lit.

— Essaie de te laver. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Maximilien fit non seulement le lit de Commode, mais en plus,il lava le malade, l’habilla d’un pyjama, programma une lessive, mit le convalescent au lit, fit la vaisselle ainsi qu’un peu de rangement.

— Ça craint, non ? Le soir du réveillon, tu joues les garde-malades, marmonna Commode enterré sous sa couette.

Il se sentait un peu mieux. La fièvre avait diminué.

— Peut-être que je le veux bien.

— Tu n’as rien d’autre à faire ? Aller voir tes parents par exemple.

— On est un peu en froid.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je te propose un deal. Tu poses toutes les questions que tu veux. Ensuite c’est mon tour.

— Je doute que mes réponses soient valables. Je suis malade.

— La vérité sera d’autant plus facile à obtenir.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu t’occupes de moi ? On n’est plus ensemble et notre relation n’a duré qu’un mois !

— C’est simple, Mood. Je suis certain que derrière tes abords de mec distant, tu caches des trucs. Tes pseudos excuses sur ma famille, mon nom… je suis convaincu que c’est du pipeau. Je veux les vraies explications et je les aurai.

Sous ses dehors de jeune premier de la classe avec son costume impeccable, son air timide et réservé, Maximilien Eguer-Larny était retors. Commode venait juste de le comprendre. Il ne pourrait pas s’en tirer.

— Tu vas te barrer en courant, soupira-t-il, acculé.

— Ça, c’est à moi d’en décider. Donc tu es d’accord ? C’est donnant donnant ?

— Donnant-donnant. Ne m’en veux pas pour ma franchise. Je n’ai pas la force de mettre les formes.

— Je ne me vexerai pas, assura Maximilien en prenant place aux côtés du convalescent. Je t’écoute.

— Tes parents. Pourquoi tu es en froid ?

— Je t’ai un peu menti en t’affirmant que mes parents ne se mettraient pas entre nous. En fait… ils ont toujours cette histoire de mariage en tête. Cette fois, pas de fiancé choisi, mais une date. Ils voudraient que je me marie avant mes trente ans. Ça me laisse trois ans. C’est long. L’idéal, et tu avais raison, c’est que je me marie avec quelqu’un du même milieu que moi. Ils n’ont pas envie que leur fortune tombe entre les mains d’un rapiat qui dilapidera. Ce qu’ils refusent de comprendre, c’est que les rapiats, il y en a dans tous les milieux.

— Ça n’explique pas…

— Ils n’ont que le mot _mariage_ à la bouche. Ni mon travail, ni mes amis. Ils ne cessent de me demander si j’ai rencontré quelqu’un. Si je compte l’épouser rapidement… Je veux juste qu’ils me fichent la paix.

— OK Et… pourquoi as-tu accepté de suivre Adam ?

— À dire vrai, j’ai fait cette proposition malhonnête. Quand Adam m’a appris que tu étais malade, j’ai vu là une occasion de pouvoir te parler sans que tu n’aies la possibilité de fuir.

— C’est vicieux, grommela Commode, choqué.

— Très. Je n’en suis pas peu fier. Les affaires sont les affaires, mon cher. Si tu penses que j’allais me contenter de « j’ai tourné la page et j’ai quelqu’un dans ma vie », tu t’es gouré. D’ailleurs, en parlant de ce détail, il va falloir que tu sois plus précis dans tes mensonges. Tu t’es toi-même vendu.

— Je suis largué, confessa Commode qui ne voyait pas du tout à quoi Maximilien faisait allusion.

— Je vois ça. Je te rafraîchirai la mémoire quand ce sera à ton tour de tout avouer. Je reprends. J’ai des sentiments pour toi, Mood. J’ai envie de construire un truc avec toi et je sais que toi aussi. Ça durera le temps que ça durera. Un mois, un an. Dix ans. Toute la vie. Seul l’avenir nous le dira.

— Tu as conscience que je ne me souviendrai peut-être pas de cette conversation.

— La fièvre revient ?

— Je crois. Je crois aussi que j’ai droit à un autre cachet. Ça doit faire six heures depuis la dernière fois.

Il n’était pas certain, il n’avait pas la notion du temps. Dehors, il faisait nuit, preuve qu’il était dix-huit heures passées. Mais était-il plus proche de minuit ou de dix-huit heures ?

— Tu l’as pris à quelle heure ?

— Treize heures, je ne suis pas certain.

— Il est près de vingt heures.

Commode se rua aussi vite que possible sur la plaquette de paracétamol et avala un comprimé avec une petite gorgée d’eau.

— Le temps que ça fasse effet, on peut parler un peu ?

— Si tu veux. Ne t’étonne pas si je m’endors.

— Je te borderai.

— Quand tu partiras…

— Je ne pars pas avant demain, Mood. Je ne te laisse pas seul cette nuit.

— Mais… je n’ai pas d’endroit, de lit à te proposer.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ? attaqua Maximilien d’entrée.

Commode ferma les yeux, mal à l’aise. Il aurait dû pourtant s’attendre à ce genre de question. Mais le fait que Maximilien ose la lui poser dans son état avait un goût de trahison.

— Je suppose que si nous étions restés ensemble, j’aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi, confessa-t-il toutefois.

C’était la vérité et elle était plus facile à dire qu’un joli mensonge destiné à faire fuir Maximilien.

— J’aime beaucoup cette réponse. Tu as vraiment un copain ou c’était juste pour me pousser à t’oublier plus vite ?

— Oh, le fameux copain ! se rappela soudain Commode.

— Le fameux copain qui n’existait subitement plus quand Adam t’a demandé des nouvelles.

— Oups ?

— Donc il n’existe pas ?

— Non, admit Commode. Il n’existe pas. Je voulais que tu m’oublies.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que nous ne sommes pas du même monde ? Parce que tu as peur que mes parents te rejettent ? Ou alors parce que tu as peur de revenir ?

Commode dévisagea Maximilien, certain que son ex savait quelque chose. Cependant il était trop patraque, nauséeux et fatigué pour faire la moindre déduction.

— Quoi ?

— Tu savais que tu avais donné à Juliette ton véritable nom sur tes papiers d’embauche ? Elle nous l’a donné et avec raison, puisque Mood n’existe pas. Commode de La Saleynière par contre… Nom que l’on retrouve sur l’interphone en bas. Une recherche rapide sur le trajet m’a permis de découvrir que ton père travaille dans le patrimoine et ta mère dans les bijoux. Tu n’es pas la moitié de n’importe qui. Ce que j’ai du mal à saisir, c’est cet appartement et ton travail. Et la raison de notre rupture.

— Tu as enquêté ? s’exclama Commode, outré que Maximilien en sache autant sur lui alors qu’il avait veillé à tout verrouiller.

— Pas vraiment. Faire une simple recherche de nom de famille sur internet n’est pas mener une enquête. Tu veux bien me raconter ? Donnant-donnant, lui rappela Maximilien.

— Je sais ! J’ai… fait quelques conneries, confessa Commode. J’étais adepte de dépenser l’argent de papa et maman au lieu de me concentrer sur mes études. J’ai foiré une année de grande école. Je m’en fichais. Je préférais faire la fête. Mes parents m’ont coupé les vivres. J’avais des dettes auprès de la banque. Mes parents ont refusé de m’aider, je me suis barré. Ma sœur m’a aidé au début. Ensuite, je suis retombé dans mes travers. Elle a fait comme eux. J’ai fini par trouver ce job au café. Quand j’ai signé mon CDI, j’ai totalement coupé les ponts. Mes parents m’appellent de temps à autre. C’est toujours tendu entre nous. Je ne leur ai pas dit que j’avais un boulot dans un café ni que je vivais dans un studio. Maman n’arrête pas de me faire la morale. Sans parler de papa.

— Pourquoi tu ne leurs en as pas parlé ? Ça fait combien de temps d’ailleurs ?

— Cinq ans. Et… je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas voulu. Ils m’ont coupé les vivres. Je ne leur en veux pas. C’est probablement ce qui m’est arrivé de mieux. Parfois, j’ai simplement l’impression qu’ils me voient toujours comme ce mec égoïste, bourré de prétention, arrogant et dépensier qu’était leur fils.

— À toi de leur prouver le contraire. Donc… j’en déduis que demain… ils ne viennent pas.

— Non. Si je disais à Juliette que j’étais seul, elle aurait voulu m’inviter. Autant qu’elle profite de sa famille.

— Très altruiste. Et très con. Tu ne mérites pas de passer Noël seul. Personne ne mérite.

— C’est pour ça que tu restes ?

— C’est pour ça que je reste. Tu regardais quoi ? s’enquit Maximilien en désignant l’ordinateur en veille sur la table.

— Un de ces téléfilms à l’eau de rose sur Noël.

— Oh, j’adore !

— Je déteste mais ça a le mérite de me permettre de poser mon cerveau pendant un moment.

— Ça te dérange si je vais rapidement aux toilettes ? Ensuite, on pourrait le regarder ensemble.

— Je risque de m’endormir.

— Et alors ? Tu en as besoin.

Il se leva du lit et fila dans la salle de bains. Commode s’installa plus confortablement. La fatigue le gagnait en même temps que le médicament faisait effet. Il n’allait pas tarder à s’endormir.

Soudain, la couette se leva et un corps chaud se colla contre lui.

— Max ? bredouilla Commode en ouvrant les yeux.

S’était-il endormi ?

— Désolé. On éteint ?

— Faudrait que j’aille aux toilettes aussi.

Il escalada le corps de son voisin et se traîna aux toilettes un peu plus en forme grâce au paracétamol. Il en profita pour se laver sommairement les dents. Lorsqu’il revint, il ne put rater la tenue de Maximilien. Celui-ci n’avait gardé que son sous-vêtement.

— Viens te coucher.

— Tu es à moitié à poils ? Dans mon lit ?

— Oui. Je te rassure, je ne compte pas regarder de film érotique ni te demander de faire l’amour avec moi. Je sais me tenir.

Commode esquissa un sourire puis décida qu’il était temps de dormir. Peu importait l’heure, il voulait juste fermer les yeux pour récupérer un peu de ses deux nuits.

Maximilien attendit que le malade soit bien installé pour relancer le film. Ensuite, il plongea le studio dans un noir relatif. La seule source de lumière venait de l’écran.

Commode ne vit pas la suite du téléfilm. Dès qu’il posa sa tête sur son oreiller, il s’endormit.

0o0

_25 décembre_

La première chose que Commode remarqua en se réveillant, c’était l’impression d’avoir bien dormi.

Il ne se sentait pas fiévreux ni nauséeux. Il n’avait plus de maux de tête. Peut-être quelques courbatures et des frissons. Ce qui, après deux jours et deux nuits d’agonie, était un mieux.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda Maximilien, déjà debout et habillé.

— Reposé.

— Tant mieux.

— Tu as dormi toute la nuit là ?

— Bien entendu. Tu pensais que j’allais partir ? Ouvre la bouche, lui enjoignit le jeune homme, thermomètre devant ses lèvres. Température dès le réveil.

Docile, Commode obéit. Il savait que cet état de bien-être risquait de ne pas durer. Mais autant en profiter.

— Je te propose de te laisser une petite heure. Je fais un saut chez moi pour me changer. Ensuite, je passe la journée avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas…

— Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? zézaya Commode.

— Eh bien, je ne t’ai pas embrassé. Mais s’il te faut ça pour comprendre, je le ferai dès que tu n’auras plus cette chose entre les dents.

La chose bipa. Maximilien la récupéra et sourit.

— Ne sautons pas de joie trop vite, ça peut empirer. Tu as trente-sept neuf. Si je rajoute les cinq dixièmes… trente-huit quatre. Un peu haut encore pour te dire tiré d’affaire.

— Max, pourquoi tu passerais la journée avec moi ? insista Commode.

— On ne sort pas ensemble ? s’étonna Maximilien. Je pensais que suite à nos confidences d’hier… Tu t’en souviens ou on doit tout recommencer ?

— Je m’en souviens. Par contre, je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé de se remettre ensemble.

— On peut le faire maintenant. Tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

— Oui, mais… commença Commode sans réfléchir.

— Parfait ! Je ne laisse pas mon petit ami seul pour Noël, fit Maximilien avant d’embrasser ledit petit ami sur la bouche. À tout à l’heure ? Tes médicaments sont sur la table, avec un verre d’eau.

Telle une tornade, Maximilien sortit de l’appartement, laissant là un Commode figé, encore surpris par la tournure que venait de prendre cette matinée.

Il était en couple.

Le jour de Noël.

Cette fois, la fièvre ne le faisait pas délirer. Par contre, il se jura de ne plus jamais regarder une de ces fictions romantiques.

Il venait d’en vivre une, c’était encore mieux.

**Fin**


	4. Fantasmes

Fantasmes

**Contenu mature**

_Jour 1_

Le cœur battant la chamade et la bouche sèche, Maximilien recopiait presque mot pour mot à l’ordinateur ce qu’il avait écrit sur la feuille recouverte d’une petite écriture serrée posée sur le bureau. Elle était raturée à plusieurs endroits. Des mots étaient inscrits dans la marge, des phrases avaient été insérées entre deux lignes.

À première vue, c’était un peu le foutoir.

Ce texte, Maximilien l’avait retravaillé plusieurs fois afin qu’il soit parfait. Chaque mot avait été choisi avec soin. Le moindre détail était important et se tromper sur un mot risquait fort de tout faire rater.

Une fois son texte réécrit, Maximilien le relut pas moins de trois fois en comparant avec sa feuille. Ensuite, il cliqua sur le petit bouton « envoyé » situé en haut à gauche de son écran. Il eut à peine le temps de repenser à ce qu’il venait de faire que son téléphone vibra soudain sur le bureau. Aussitôt il s’en empara.

C’était un mail venant de la société en ligne. L’objet affiché lui annonça l’accusation de réception de son courrier. Il l’ouvrit.

« _Ysatfan_ _Services vous_ _remercie de votre confiance. Nous traiterons votre demande dans les meilleurs délais._ »

Maximilien soupira de soulagement.

Restait à attendre une quinzaine de jours. Ce serait long, mais Maximilien espérait que le résultat valait cette attente.

0o0

_Jour 9_

« _Ysatfan Services vous annonce que votre colis est en cours d’acheminement_. »

0o0

_Jour 12_

« _Ysatfan Services vous annonce que votre colis est arrivé au relais. Ysatfan Service vous remercie de votre confiance et espère que vous serez entièrement satisfait._ »

0o0

D’une main tremblante, Maximilien ouvrit le petit carton. Dedans se trouvait une boîte frappée du nom de la société en ligne. Ysatfan Services. Il retira le couvercle et trouva un flacon en verre bleu ainsi qu’un papier plié sur lequel était écrit « _lisez-moi_ ».

Curieux, il récupéra le papier, posa la boîte sur la table basse et le déplia.

« _Important._

_Monsieur Eguer-Larny,_

_Vous avez souscrit à notre offre premium et nous vous en remercions._

_Vous avez reçu avec cette lettre un flacon. Voici, avant de le boire, quelques instructions importantes :_

_\- pour des résultats optimums, le contenu du flacon est à boire entièrement en une prise._

_\- évitez toute prise avant d’aller vous coucher. Les effets pourraient être différents de ceux désirés._

_\- veillez à choisir le moment idoine. Les premiers effets sont assez rapides, entre trois et dix minutes._

_Attention ! La durée des effets varie selon chaque individu._

_Nous vous souhaitons un agréable moment,_

_Ysatfan Services_ »

Maximilien posa la lettre à côté de la boîte et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son canapé, pensif. Il avait envie de boire le contenu de ce flacon immédiatement, mais se lancer aujourd’hui, même s’il avait encore du temps avant d’aller se coucher, serait une erreur.

Par contre, s’il attendait le lendemain matin, il pourrait en profiter pleinement. Après tout, le week-end, il ne travaillait pas.

Maximilien repoussa la boîte et se leva, le cœur battant à toute allure. Demain, il verrait.

Il avait hâte.

À huit heures le lendemain, après un petit déjeuner expédié, une douche tout aussi rapide et un habillage express, Maximilien était prêt. Il avait coupé son téléphone pour ne pas être dérangé. Rien ne devait l’importuner.

Assis dans son canapé, exactement à la même place que la veille, il regarda la boîte. Elle n’avait pas bougé de la table basse du salon. Le flacon reposait toujours à l’intérieur. Fermé. La lettre était à côté.

— C’est parti, s’encouragea Maximilien, déterminé.

Pourtant il resta là, sans chercher à attraper le flacon.

Maintenant qu’il y était, il avait peur. Peur du résultat. Peur de s’être trompé.

— Allez, Max, fit-il tout bas. Tu as payé près de deux mille balles pour ce flacon. Ça fait des mois que tu cogites. Prends-le et bois.

Il inspira profondément, coupa sa respiration et compta jusqu’à dix avant d’expirer. Il réitéra l’opération cinq fois avant de se sentir plus calme.

Durant des mois, il s’était renseigné sur _Ysatfan Service_ , cherchant, traquant la moindre information, le moindre témoignage, la moindre accusation de mensonges. Tous ceux et toutes celles qui avaient essayé avaient été satisfaits. Maximilien n’avait trouvé aucun avis négatif.

— Allez, s’encouragea-t-il de nouveau.

Moins certain qu’il n’aurait voulu l’être, il récupéra le flacon, dévissa le bouchon scellé et renifla le contenu sans rien sentir. Il porta le goulot à sa bouche et goûta une petite gorgée. Le goût était particulier sans être mauvais. Un mélange de gingembre et d’autre chose qu’il peinait à reconnaître.

Rassuré, Maximilien avala le reste de la bouteille avant de la reposer.

Il avait entre trois et dix minutes pour que les premiers effets se fassent ressentir. À la fois court et une éternité. Il n’y avait plus qu’à croiser les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas une arnaque.

Pour faire passer le temps, Maximilien se leva avec l’envie de faire quelques pas.

Personne, malgré toutes ses recherches, n’avait révélé quels étaient les premiers signes.

Maximilien consulta sa montre. Une bonne minute était passée. Il décida qu’il pouvait aller lire ses mails. Il avait le temps.

Il alluma rapidement son ordinateur, se connecta sa sa boîte mail et entreprit un tri entre les publicités, les mails importants et les spams. Pris dans son activité, il oublia un peu le temps.

Le temps de faire son tri et de se rappeler qu’il avait bu quelque chose, il s’était écoulé six minutes.

— Sept minutes quarante. Plus que deux… vingt.

Il avait peur que ce soit une arnaque.

Le regard rivé à sa montre, il observa les secondes défiler.

— Quatre… trois… deux… un. Dix minutes, souffla-t-il.

Rien.

Maximilien serra les poings et la mâchoire, furieux de s’être fait avoir.

— Putain ! jura-t-il. J’aurais dû le savoir !

— Savoir quoi ? s’enquit doucement une voix grave quelque part dans son salon.

Maximilien bondit dans son fauteuil et se retourna précipitamment, à la recherche de la voix.

Il trouva rapidement le propriétaire, installé nonchalamment dans son canapé, à la place exacte où il s’était tenu dix minutes auparavant.

— Bordel de merde ! s’exclama-t-il avant de se lever. C-ça a fonctionné ? couina-t-il.

Ce ne pouvait être que cela, sinon pourquoi l’acteur porno qui le faisait fantasmer se tiendrait dans son salon ?

— Blue ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

— Lui-même.

— Oh merde. Si je fais un rêve, je ne veux pas du tout me réveiller.

Blue River, star de films érotiques, était là, assis dans son canapé,habillé de son habituel jean trop grand et délavé, et de son tee-shirt blanc dont la couleur tranchait avec le chocolat de sa peau. La coupe serrée mettait ses muscles en valeur.

Maximilien appréciait beaucoup ses vidéos. Il en avait plusieurs dans son ordinateur. Il appréciait surtout de le voir nu pour se régaler du magnifique tatouage d’un bleu vif étalé sur son bas-ventre en des lignes d’une finesse incomparable. À chaque fois qu’il le regardait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de frissonner.

— Tu rêves souvent de moi ? demanda Blue d’une voix enchanteresse.

— Tu es mon fantasme numéro un, confessa Maximilien, la gorge sèche.

Grâce à Blue, il s’était découvert un penchant pour les hommes. Il avait utilisé beaucoup de boîtes de mouchoirs et sali ses draps tellement de fois qu’il ne pouvait plus les compter.

— C’est parfait alors. Puisque je suis là pour ça, annonça Blue d’une voix suave. Tu viens me rejoindre ? Je me sens un peu seul.

Maximilien se précipita vers lui, attiré tel un aimant. Il était désireux de savoir si Blue était réel ou juste une hallucination. Une part de lui avait la réponse. Blue ne pouvait pas être là, dans son appartement. L’acteur était américain. Il n’aurait jamais fait le déplacement jusqu’à Paris et encore moins dans ce petit appartement pour voir un fan quelconque.

Au moment où il s’assit aux côtés de son fantasme, il comprit.

Blue était bel et bien là. En chair et en os. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, son genou contre le sien. Et Maximilien ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose pouvait être possible.

— Viens, l’invita Blue en tapotant ses genoux.

Le souffle court et les reins en feu, Maximilien s’exécuta. Il se retrouva sur les genoux de l’homme qui hantait ses rêves. Celui-ci posa impunément ses mains sur ses fesses.

— Ce n’est pas mieux ainsi ? souffla Blue tout contre sa bouche.

Maximilien ne put rien répondre, encore surpris d’être là, contre cette star américaine du porno. Il pouvait sentir une raideur dure et chaude contre son bas-ventre. Blue l’avait attiré au plus près de lui et pressait leurs sexes l’un contre l’autre.

— Oh, gémit-il, les mains accrochées aux épaules larges.

Il entama malgré lui des mouvements de hanches.

— Tu aimes, hein ? sourit Blue. Moi aussi. Je sens ta queue contre la mienne. Tu sens aussi ?

— O-oui.

C’était difficile de passer à côté. Maximilien la savait longue et épaisse. Au vu de ce qu’il sentait, la réalité dépassait la fiction. Et dire qu’elle était là, à portée de doigts.

Pour un peu, il en aurait gémi.

— Tu veux la voir ? proposa Blue.

Maximilien se figea et déglutit nerveusement. Les mains sur ses fesses glissèrent jusqu’à ses hanches et entreprirent de les mouvoir pour reprendre la friction.

— Alors ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Maximilien en un baiser chaste, le perturbant encore plus qu’il ne l’était déjà.

— Tu en rêves, n’est-ce pas ? Tu rêves de voir mon tatouage, le lécher, l’embrasser et voir jusqu’où il descend, n’est-ce pas ?

Il ponctua sa question par un autre baiser. Celui-ci fut plus passionné. Blue glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de Maximilien et vint taquiner la langue de son partenaire qu’elle entraîna dans une danse.

Ils se séparèrent. Maximilien avait l’impression d’avoir de la fièvre. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il avait chaud. Son sang avait déserté son cerveau pour se ruer vers le sud de son anatomie. Son sexe était gonflé dans son pantalon, tendant douloureusement la braguette.

L’idée de voir le tatouage de Blue, d’avoir le privilège de le toucher avec ses doigts ou sa langue le rendait presque fou d’envie.

Mais bouger signifiait aussi perdre le contact et la friction contre son bas-ventre était divine. Il pourrait presque jouir.

— Max ? l’appela Blue d’une voix sensuelle. Tu as envie, ne le nie pas. Je sais ce que tu veux.

Il attrapa la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la martyriser. Ses mains continuaient à plaquer Maximilien contre lui. Leurs bas-ventre continuaient à se rencontrer.

— Enlève le bouton, ordonna avec douceur Blue.

Avec des mains tremblantes, Maximilien chercha le bouton du pantalon et le défit.

— Descends la braguette.

Maximilien obéit.

Blue le poussa à se lever et se leva à son tour. Avec lenteur, il remonta son tee-shirt et abaissa son pantalon qui tomba à ses chevilles. Pas de sous-vêtement. Le tatouage était là, à quelques centimètres. Il suffisait juste à Maximilien de tendre les doigts.

Blue lui prit la main et la posa sous le nombril.

Après s’être remis de sa surprise, Maximilien retraça les lignes fines qui descendaient jusqu’au sexe en érection comme une flèche indicatrice.

— C’est très agréable, murmura Blue. Si tu veux utiliser ta langue… je crois avoir envie de la sentir.

Le jeune homme s’agenouilla sur le tapis et, le nez contre la peau, entreprit de lécher lentement les lignes bleues. L’érection flattait son oreille.

Sans réfléchir, il enfonça son nez dans l’aine chaude.

C’était son fantasme. Il l’avait écrit à Ysatfan Services. Maintenant, il le vivait et jamais il n’aurait pensé que ce serait si bon. Parce qu’entre la réalité et le rêve, il y avait un monde.

Dans ses rêves, il avait beau toucher son amant, il ne percevait rien.

Dans la réalité, il pouvait sentir la peau, la chaleur. Ce qui rendait les choses différentes.

Dans ce fantasme, Blue suivait exactement ses désirs. Et il pouvait percevoir les choses, les ressentir. Comme si cela se passait réellement.

Deux mains l’interrompirent et le forcèrent à se lever avec beaucoup de douceur.

— À mon tour, murmura Blue.

Rapidement, Maximilien se retrouva sans pantalon ni sous-vêtement et Blue à genoux, le regard rivé sur son entrejambe.

— Longue, épaisse, dure… Elle est parfaite.

Disant cela, Blue fit courir son nez contre l’érection. Pour trouver un ancrage et rester debout, Maximilien enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure crépue à portée de main.

Quelque part dans l’appartement, une sonnerie retentit. Il pleura presque en reconnaissant son réveil.

— Pas déjà, sanglota-t-il.

Il s’était simplement endormi ! Il ne vivait pas son fantasme, il ne faisait que rêver !

— C’est l’heure, confirma Blue. Dommage. J’aurais pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures.

— Je ne veux pas me réveiller !

Il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blue pour éviter d’avoir à se concentrer sur le bruit du réveil maudit. S’il ne l’entendait pas, il pourrait rester là.

— Mais nous n’avons pas encore fini, mon ange, murmura son partenaire avant de se lever, coulant son corps contre le sien.

— Je vais…

Il fut réduit au silence par une bouche experte sur la sienne et des doigts agiles sur son sexe.

— Tant que ton fantasme n’est pas terminé, nous resterons ensemble, lui promit Blue sans cesser ses attentions sur la hampe palpitante. Et au vu de dont tu as envie, nous allons passer du temps tous les deux. Beaucoup de temps. Tu te souviens de la suite ? demanda-t-il tout contre l’oreille de Maximilien.

Il attrapa le lobe entre ses dents et le mordilla tendrement.

— Non, gémit Maximilien, complètement et irrémédiablement perdu, noyé dans un océan de sensations.

Un rire lui répondit.

— Alors je vais te dire ce que tu avais prévu. Tu as une séance de piscine dans vingt minutes.

Maximilien se rappela vaguement qu’il avait effectivement désiré un passage à la piscine.

D’habitude, il y allait le mardi soir après le travail. Dans son fantasme, il était mardi soir, après le travail, même si dans la réalité, c’était samedi matin.

— Il va falloir qu’on se prépare. On ne peut pas y aller ainsi, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non, admit Maximilien sans avoir écouté un traître mot, toujours soumis aux doigts divins de Blue sur son sexe.

Son cerveau était aux abonnés absents.

Il parvint péniblement à en reconnecter une partie au moment où Blue de détacha de lui et remonta rapidement son pantalon.

Maximilien allait l’imiter quand une main l’arrêta.

— Tu oublies les accessoires.

Il sortit de sa poche un bout de tissu et ce qui ressemblait à un plumeau. Maximilien les contempla, perplexe. Il avait beau faire, il était incapable de se rappeler ce qu’il avait prévu comme préparation. À croire que Blue prenait des initiatives.

— Tu seras tellement beau avec, assura Blue.

Il déposa sur le canapé ses trouvailles. Maximilien s’approcha un peu, les pieds entravés dans son pantalon, pour les regarder de plus près. Il prit le bout de tissu qui se révéla être un slip pour homme en dentelle ouvert sur l’arrière. Aussitôt, il se souvint. Son érection tressauta. Il n’eut pas besoin de chercher ce qu’était en réalité le plumeau. Il le savait.

— Tu veux de l’aide ? demanda Blue.

Peu sûr de sa voix, Maximilien hocha la tête. En moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour le dire, il se retrouva en simple tee-shirt dans son salon, Blue à ses pieds. Celui-ci récupéra le slip et aida Maximilien à l’enfiler en prenant garde à toujours toucher la colonne de chair, que ce soit avec son visage ou ses mains. Une fois la dentelle en place, il caressa de son nez la longueur cachée derrière.

— Si sexy. On en mangerait. Et maintenant, la pièce maîtresse, fit-il en prenant le plumeau blanc, en parfait accord avec le sous-vêtement.

C’était en réalité un plug anal en silicone avec une longue queue en fausse fourrure, imitation renard.

— Retourne-toi. Je vais t’aider à le mettre.

Maximilien se pencha pour s’arrimer à la table basse. Ce faisant, il présenta ses fesses à Blue qui les embrassa avec révérence.

— Elles sont aussi parfaites que le reste. Et ce plug ira très bien. Un véritable bijou anal.

Sans aucun lubrifiant, il entreprit de glisser l’objet entre les fesses de Maximilien qui dut serrer les dents. Rien ni personne ne s’était jamais introduit là. Il expérimentait pour la première fois et trouvait que c’était un peu plus gros que prévu. Gros mais pas douloureux. Le jouet l’étirait en entrant avec douceur.

Une fois le plug à l’intérieur, Maximilien bougea légèrement les fesses et tenta de mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait. Cette première intrusion était… étrange. Ni douloureuse, ni désagréable, ni agréable. Le silicone tiède se réchauffait peu à peu en lui. Le plug était dur et chaque fois qu’il serrait les fesses, il le sentait. Il pouvait également percevoir les premiers poils de la queue sur sa peau.

Ce contact était excitant.

— Tu es merveilleux, le complimenta Blue. Tu devrais te regarder. Si beau avec cette queue dans ton dos. Ce slip met tes formes en valeur.

Maximilien se redressa avec l’idée d’aller se mirer. Mais au moment où il fit un pas, il sentit plusieurs choses. La première, le plug bougeait légèrement en lui, créant des sensations nouvelles très agréables, bien que perturbantes. La seconde, la queue le chatouillait en bougeant contre ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses.

Il se figea, incertain.

Il n’avait pas pris en compte ces détails lors de l’écriture.C’était ennuyeux pour la suite.

— Il va falloir remettre ton pantalon, lui fit Blue. J’ai dû faire un léger ajustement. Assieds-toi.

Maximilien s’exécuta et gémit. Le plug s’enfonçait davantage en lui dans cette position, titillant un point particulièrement sensible. Il n’aidait pas à faire diminuer son érection toujours présente. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas prévu de jouir tout de suite. Et il y avait plusieurs centaines de mètres à faire entre son appartement et la piscine. Il ne se souvenait plus s’il avait prévu la jouissance au moins une fois sur le chemin. Il espérait que oui.

Dans le cas contraire, cela allait être très long.

— Je ne suis pas certain que…

— Ce n’est qu’un fantasme, bébé, murmura Blue tout en l’aidant à enfiler la première jambe. Tu ressens peut-être les choses, mais tu vis ton fantasme tel que tu le voulais.

— Je n’avais pas prévu…

Il entreprit de se caresser par dessus sa culotte en dentelle et se laissa aller contre le dossier. Le plug se rappela à son bon souvenir. Jouant des hanches pour accentuer le massage interne, il soupira de bien-être, sa main sur son sexe gonflé. Les deux combinés lui apportaient beaucoup de satisfaction.

S’il continuait ainsi encore un peu, il pourrait atteindre la jouissance.

— Pas tout de suite, l’interrompit Blue en lui mettant la deuxième jambe. Tu as prévu autre chose.

Il le força à se relever et attacha son pantalon non sans oublier de gratifier le sexe en grande demande d’attention d’une caresse franche.

Le jean avait été découpé au niveau des fesses pour laisser passer la fausse queue.

— Chaussures et on y va.

Mettre de simples chaussures n’avait jamais été aussi difficile. Les quelques pas faits pour récupérer ses tennis puis se pencher en avant avaient été autant de frictions sur son sexe sensible. Sans compter le plug qui bougeait en lui à chaque mouvement.

— J-je suis prêt, annonça Maximilien, tendu.

— N’oublie pas ton sac. Il serait dommage que tu te baignes nu même si le spectacle serait parfait.

La traversée du couloir jusqu’à l’ascenseur fut une autre épreuve. Cette fois, Maximilien s’y était attendu. Il l’avait prévu.

— On a sept étages à descendre, murmura Blue à ses côtés.

Il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux. Dès lors, Blue glissa un bras dans le dos de Maximilien. Sa main se posa sur les hanches fines. L’autre main migra entre les cuisses dont les jambes se mirent à trembler d’excitation, et se plaqua franchement sur l’érection dure comme la pierre.

— C’est bon ?

Maximilien répondit par un simple gémissement. Il ne voulait pas que cet instant s’arrête.

— Encore six étages.

À chaque étage passé, Blue énumérait ceux restants de sa voix suave, sans cesser ses attouchements.

— Plus que quatre, annonça-t-il.

L’ascenseur s’arrêta soudain. Les portes s’ouvrirent sur un couple dont le regard se posa immédiatement sur la main de Blue toujours placée sur l’entrejambe de Maximilien.

— Savoure, l’enjoignit Blue.

Avant que Maximilien n’ait le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, la main se glissa dans son pantalon puis dans son slipde dentelle. Le contact franc de cette peau sur son érection le fit haleter, de même que les regards des deux inconnus.

Il l’avait voulu. Voir les regards de ces gens pendant qu’il prenait du plaisir avait quelque chose d’interdit, d’excitant.

Et puis, ce n’était qu’un fantasme. Ce n’était pas la réalité.

N’est-ce pas ?

— Tu veux jouer un peu plus ?

Soudain, entre ses fesses, le plug se mit à vibrer. Maximilien ouvrit la bouche et s’accrocha à ce qu’il put.

Les vibrations lui envoyaient des décharges de plaisir inconnu, meilleur que tous les plaisirs solitaires auxquels il avait pu s’adonner. Associées à la main, elles faisaient monter l’orgasme. Il le sentait naître dans son bas-ventre et amplifier à chaque seconde qui passait.

— Deux étages.

— J’y suis presque ! haleta Maximilien.

— Plus qu’un étage, lui apprit Blue.

Comme au quatrième, l’ascenseur s’arrêta. Trois autres personnes entrèrent. Elles s’installèrent elles aussi pour observer. Maximilien frémit face à leurs regards scrutateurs.

C’était ce qu’il voulait. Être vu au moins une fois dans sa vie.

— Encore quelques secondes.

— Je vais jouir, cria presque Maximilien sans pouvoir se retenir. Je vais jouir.

— Alors viens, l’autorisa Blue.

Était-ce le plug au fond de lui, la vibration interne, le coup de poignet sur son sexe, les regards des inconnus ou le sexe toujours dur de Blue contre ses fesses, ou tout cela à la fois ? Maximilien n’en savait rien et s’en moquait tandis que son monde se teintait de blanc, ravagé par le meilleur orgasme de sa vie.

Il entendit le « ding » annonçant l’arrivée au rez-de-chaussée mais fut incapable de bouger, trop sonné par ce qu’il venait de vivre.

Cela paraissait si réel que c’en était déstabilisant.

— C’était bon ? se renseigna Blue, un bras autour de lui pendant que l’autre était toujours entre ses cuisses.

Maximilien mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la question.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d’arriver à la piscine, confia-t-il.

— Si. Tu vas y arriver. Peu importe le temps que nous mettrons, tu seras à l’heure. Ça fait partie du fantasme.

La main étrangère quitta son pantalon. Maximilien vit Blue la porter à sa bouche et lécher le sperme sur sa peau. Pour un peu, son érection se serait bien réveillée.

Dès le premier pas hors de l’ascenseur, Maximilien se rendit compte que le plug ne vibrait plus. Il ne sut s’il devait en être soulagé ou déçu.

— Tu l’as arrêté ?

— Tu veux le remettre ?

— Je… je ne sais pas.

— N’est-ce pas excitant de sentir ce petit bijou vibrer en toi ?

— S-si.

Il couina lorsque le plug se remit à vibrer, pas certain finalement que ce soit une bonne idée ce fantasme. C’était beaucoup trop bon pour sa santé mentale.

Ils quittèrent le hall de l’immeuble et se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Chaque pas était plus difficile que le précédent. Le plug vibrait toujours et, associé au frottement du pantalon contre son sexe, Maximilien pouvait le sentir gonfler de nouveau, tendre le tissu du jean. Il avait l’impression que ses pairs posaient leurs yeux sur la bosse de plus en plus proéminente.

— Ça t’excite, hein ?

— Oui, confessa Maximilien.

C’était évident. Le nier serait un mensonge, surtout après ce qu’il venait de vivre l’ascenseur et vu ses réactions dans la rue.

— Tu as envie de t’arrêter ?

Maximilien poussa un petit cri quand la vibration augmenta en intensité. Il dut se tenir au mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber.

— Vas-y, l’encouragea Blue. Fais-toi du bien devant eux. Vis ton fantasme à fond.

Maximilien s’adossa à son mur et entreprit de glisser sa main dans son pantalon pour se caresser avec une certaine violence. Son autre main dériva vers ses fesses. Il trouva sans hésitation le plug toujours animé d’une vie propre et chercha plus de sensations.

— C’est ça.

La vibration augmenta encore, devenant presque douloureuse. Maximilien ferma les yeux et accéléra le rythme.

Il ne voyait pas les regards de certains hommes posés sur sa personne. Néanmoins il percevait des mains se poser sur lui, l’effleurer. Il y en avait trop pour que ce soit simplement Blue.

Comme dans l’ascenseur, l’orgasme le faucha d’un coup, le laissant pantelant, le souffle court et le corps contracté par intermittence.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec Blue. De nouveau le plug était arrêté. À son grand soulagement.

— Tu vois ? fit Blue avec un sourire. Tu as adoré.

— Tu n’étais pas le seul à me toucher, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non. Certains ont vu une invitation. Tu vibrais tellement qu’ils ont été attirés. Tu aurais dû t’entendre couiner, gémir… C’était indécent.

Blue attendit un peu. Maximilien finit par se redresser et ressortit la main de son pantalon. Elle était souillée de sperme. Il se sentait à la fois libéré, honteux et très poisseux.

Le sexe avait toujours été un rêve inaccessible. Maximilien n’avait jamais été en couple et n’avait jamais osé sauter le pas avec un inconnu alors qu’il le désirait ardemment. Il voulait connaître les plaisirs de la chair, se repaître dans la luxure, mais il était bien trop timide pour cela.

C’était pour cela qu’il avait fait appel aux services d’Ysatfan Services. Il n’avait pas besoin de rencontrer quelqu’un pour vivre son fantasme puisque ce n’était pas la réalité.

Cette expérience avait un côté libérateur.

Toutefois se laisser aller en pleine rue, même si ce n’était qu’un fantasme, ce n’était pas bien. Maximilien avait un peu honte de ses désirs cachés et surtout honte de les vivre.

Blue lui tendit diligemment un mouchoir. Il s’essuya rapidement la main et glissa le mouchoir dans sa poche.

— Allez, on y va, l’encouragea Blue.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la piscine sans autre arrêt. Face aux portes vitrées, le plug se remit à vibrer. Maximilien ferma les yeux, tremblant involontairement. Il avait réussi à oublier sa présence et voilà qu’il se rappelait à lui.

— Encore quelques pas. Ensuite, le vestiaire, lui rappela Blue. Le moment que tu attends le plus, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

Ils entrèrent. Maximilien montra tant bien que mal sa carte de membre, passa le tourniquet, suivi par Blue, retira ses chaussures assis sur un banc inconfortable. Les vibrations n’avaient pas cessé et au vu de sa position, elles stimulaient allègrement sa prostate. Son sexe, lui, se réveilla une nouvelle fois.

Pieds nus, il se précipita vers le vestiaire, son sac à dos placé devant lui. Dès qu’il entra, Blue sur ses talons, il repéra l’équipe du club de natation en train de se changer. Son excitation augmenta d’un cran.

D’ordinaire, il se changeait toujours dans les cabines individuelles. Mais là, il avait choisi le vestiaire commun, simplement pour satisfaire son fantasme. L’un des joueurs l’attirait beaucoup. C’était pour cela qu’il avait choisi d’aller à la piscine, qu’il s’y rendait tous les mardis soirs.

Dans la réalité, il n’aurait pas osé l’aborder. Dans cette réalité fantasmée, il pouvait. Personne ne lui dirait rien puisque c’était un rêve – ou une fausse réalité, il ne savait plus très bien.

— Salut beau gosse, roucoula l’un des membres du club lorsqu’il passa devant lui pour rejoindre un emplacement vide. Très jolie queue.

Maximilien se mordit la lèvre tant à cause du compliment qu’à cause du plug dont l’intensité avait encore augmenté.

— Il a raison, ajouta quelqu’un. Très joli.

Le cœur de Maximilien eut un raté. Cette voix si sensuelle. Il la reconnaissait entre mille.

Il retint de justesse un cri quand un torse se colla contre son dos et se retourna prestement pour tomber nez à nez avec son fantasme numéro deux, juste après Blue.

Il rêvait de lui assez souvent mais était incapable de dire comment il s’appelait. Maximilien le nommait secrètement _Chocolate_ , en raison de sa peau ébène. C’était parfaitement ridicule, il en était conscient. Mais comme personne d’autre que lui le savait, peu importait.

Les yeux sombres brillaient d’une lueur d’intérêt.

— Salut.

— S-salut, bégaya lamentablement Maximilien.

— Tu as besoin d’aide pour retirer tes vêtements ?

— Il en a bien besoin, répondit Blue à sa place avec un sourire horriblement séducteur qui transforma les genoux de Maximilien en gelée.

— Je veux bien me dévouer.

Maximilien ne sut qui de Blue ou son fantasme numéro deux lui retira son sac à dos des mains. Sans, il se sentait nu et ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière.

— Très intéressant, murmura Chocolate. Blue avait raison. Tu as vraiment besoin d’aide. Je pense qu’on ne sera pas trop de deux pour retirer ce vilain jean beaucoup trop serré.

Blue se glissa dans le dos de Maximilien et colla son bas-ventre contre les fesses offertes. Il entoura le torse pâle de ses deux bras. Chocolate, lui, posa une main sur le bouton du pantalon. D’un coup de doigt, il le fit sauter.

— La braguette maintenant.

Ainsi entouré, Maximilien était incapable de réfléchir et encore moins de se mouvoir. Il ne pouvait que ressentir chacun des gestes, des frôlements, des vibrations intenses.

Il ne put rater le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture-éclaire ni le contact du jean qui glisse sur sa peau.

— Il va falloir t’asseoir pour enlever les jambes.

Blue l’entraîna vers le banc le plus proche et l’obligea à s’asseoir sur lui. Chocolate retira le pantalon qu’il jeta dans un coin et vint s’agenouiller entre les cuisses maintenues ouvertes par Blue.

— Qu’avons-nous là ? murmura-t-il, le regard posé sur la culotte en dentelle souillée. Oh, vilain garçon ! s’esclaffa-t-il. Tu t’es déjà fait plaisir ? Sans moi ? Il va falloir que je te punisse.

— Il en rêve, répondit Blue. Que dirais-tu de lui montrer à quel point tu es beau quand tu atteins ton orgasme ? souffla-t-il à Maximilien.

— J’en serais charmé, affirma Chocolate à la place de Maximilien. J’ai hâte.

Il se lécha les lèvres. Comme s’il s’agissait d’un signal, le plug devint plus actif encore. Maximilien ne put retenir un sursaut et plaqua une main contre la fausse queue, à la fois dans une vaine tentative pour contrôler les vibrations et aussi pour maintenir l’appareil en lui.

La jouissance montait une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, il n’y eut plus rien. Maximilien faillit fondre en larmes, frustré au possible. Il se moquait du spectacle qu’il offrait, ainsi affalé contre Blue, arrimé à lui, les cuisses largement ouvertes, les pieds sur le banc, la culotte déformée par son érection. Il voulait jouir. Il était si proche !

— Pourquoi ? gémit-il.

— Ton t-shirt gâche le spectacle, lui apprit Blue. Il faut l’enlever.

Chocolate se hâta de lui retirer le bout de tissu qui se retrouva à l’autre bout de la pièce.

— Appelle maintenant les autres, chuchota Blue tant à Chocolate qu’à Maximilien.

— Messieurs, fit Chocolate.

Aussitôt, les membres de l’équipe s’approchèrent tout en veillant à rester derrière Chocolate. Ils étaient encore tous habillés. Seul Maximilien était en sous-vêtement. Il aurait dû être gêné d’être ainsi le point de mire de tous ces hommes. Il aurait dû.

Comme dans l’ascenseur ou dans la rue, il se sentait excité.

— Tu aimes, hein ? Oui, tu aimes. Tes hanches bougent toutes seules. Tu as envie que je remette ton plug en route ? Tu as envie que ces hommes te voient jouir ? Tu as envie qu’ils te touchent tous pendant que tu jouis ? Si c’est le cas, il te suffit juste de le dire.

— Je veux ! pleura presque Maximilien. Je veux tout ça. Je veux leurs mains sur moi. Je veux celles de Chocolate sur ma queue. Je veux qu’elles me fassent décoller.

— C’est bien, mon ange, le félicita Blue. Très bien. N’aie pas honte de tes désirs. Pas aujourd’hui.

Maximilien fut porté au milieu du vestiaire et déposé sur une serviette. Blue lui offrit ses cuisses en guise d’oreiller. Chocolate l’aida à s’installer, jambes ouvertes. Les autres membres de l’équipe se mirent autour d’eux. Deux d’entre eux lui soulevèrent les jambes, permettant ainsi l’accès à ses fesses. Le jeune homme rougit de honte d’être ainsi exposé en public et d’aimer ça.

— Tellement beau, le complimenta Chocolate. Ne rougis pas.

— Je vais y aller doucement, lui apprit Blue.

Le plug se remit à vibrer. C’était une caresse interne douce, juste assez forte pour ne pas être oubliée mais pas assez pour stimuler Maximilien.

— Plus fort, exigea-t-il.

— À tes ordres.

L’intensité augmenta d’un cran. Cette fois, les vibrations déclenchaient des étincelles de plaisir. Ce n’était toutefois pas encore assez. Maximilien en voulait plus.

— Quels sont tes désirs ? s’enquit Blue.

— Plus fort !

— Ce n’est pas tout, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non. Je veux que…

Il cria tandis que la vibration devenait soudain beaucoup plus intense. Son corps s’arqua inconsciemment sur le carrelage. Ses fesses se décollaient du sol par intermittence, ses hanches reproduisaient les mouvements d’une danse millénaire.

— Pitié ! gémit-il.

Une main franche se posa sur son entrejambe et une autre contre ses fesses. Ensemble, et alliées au plug, elles entreprirent de rendre le malheureux à terre complètement fou de plaisir.

D’autres les imitèrent. Maximilien sentit sur lui quantité de paumes chaudes sur sa peau hypersensible.

— C’est ce que tu veux, constata Blue.

— Ne te retiens pas de jouir, mon beau, lui conseilla Chocolate.

Maximilien aurait voulu répondre, mais il n’était que gémissements, halètements et couinements. Son corps entier attendait la libération, animé de contractions involontaires.

Et puis, pour la troisième fois, l’orgasme le faucha violemment.

Il vint dans la dentelle, contre la paume de main chaude, le dos arqué au maximum, les muscles crispés, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Le jeune homme, étendu de tout son long sur le carrelage du vestiaire, mit plusieurs secondes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Il craignit que son fantasme se soit envolé, que tout cela soit fini. Si tel était le cas, il en était un peu déçu. Il n’avait pas obtenu tout ce qu’il désirait.

— Non, mon ange, ce n’est pas encore fini, souffla la voix rauque de Blue. Ouvre les yeux et regarde.

Les mains avaient toutes disparu, mais les hommes du club de natation étaient encore autour de lui. Chocolate était toujours entre ses cuisses.

Maximilien en pleura presque de soulagement.

— Je te l’ai dit, tant que ton fantasme n’est pas complètement assouvi, je resterai là. Il me semble que nous n’avons pas terminé.

— C’était bon, n’est-ce pas ? intervint Chocolate. Ne dis rien. Ton corps a parlé pour toi. Tu devrais te voir, si détendu, si bien. Si beau. Blue a raison. Nous n’avons pas encore terminé. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Chocolate remonta vers lui et fondit vers sa bouche qu’il dévora allègrement. Juste assez pour que Maximilien ait envie de plus. Pas assez en revanche pour qu’il ait sa dose.

— Tu es d’accord ? demanda Chocolate, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

— Oui.

— Bien. Je te laisse te changer et nager un peu. Ensuite…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant d’un clin d’œil. Il se releva souplement puis rejoignit ses affaires.

Blue aida Maximilien à se releverpendant que l’équipe terminait de se changer. Les jambes flageolantes, le jeune homme n’était pas certain d’arriver à marcher. Il se sentait poisseux dans ses sous-vêtements et le jouet en lui, heureusement inerte, était plus une gêne qu’autre chose.

— Est-ce que…

— Avec plaisir, répondit Blue. De toute façon, tu n’allais pas nager avec.

Il lui retira le plug. Maximilien eut l’impression d’être étrangement vide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l’équipe s’en alla pour rejoindre les bassins.

— C’était comment ? s’enquit Blue dans le silence du vestiaire. Ces mains, ces caresses… Tu as aimé ?

— Je crois que je n’ai jamais eu un orgasme aussi intense. J’étais très loin de m’imaginer qu’il le serait autant.

— La frontière entre le fantasme et la réalité est parfois ténue. Parfois, elle est importante. Parce que tu ne prends pas en compte toutes les sensations. Là, tu les vis. Et tu n’as pas encore terminé. Dis-moi. Quand tu as écrit ça, tu n’étais pas un peu excité ?

— Beaucoup. Si, sourit Maximilien. Quand je l’ai relu aussi. À la fin, je savais qu’il était parfait quand j’ai dû m’arrêter dans ma lecture pour me branler. Au fait, tu…

Il jeta un coup d’œil sur l’entrejambe de Blue. entrejambe toujours gonflée. Cela ne paraissait pas le déranger.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais gérer ce genre de petit désagrément. Change-toi, lui conseilla Blue avant de lui administrer une fessée sonore.

Maximilien s’exécuta, troquant son sous-vêtement souillé de son sperme contre un slip de bain propre. Armé de sa serviette et de son bonnet de bain, il quitta le vestiaire pour se rendre aux douche communes, juste avant de rentrer dans le bassin.

Pas une seule fois il ne s’était intéressé de nouveau à Chocolate et son équipe. Pas par honte, par besoin de rester concentré. Il savait que s’il posait de nouveau ses yeux sur son fantasme numéro deux, son corps réagirait immédiatement. Il n’était pas prêt et surtout, ce n’était pas encore le moment.

Une fois dans l’eau, il se laissa flotter un peu. Elle était idéalement tiède. Parfaite pour le calmer.

Dans les gradins, Blue s’était confortablement installé, prêt à passer une heure à regarder un type faire ses longueurs dans la piscine.

Maximilien n’était pas très bon nageur lorsqu’il avait débuté quelques mois auparavant. Maintenant il nageait mieux.

À mesure des séances, il avait vu son corps changer, passer de fin à délicatement musclé. Ce n’était pas flagrant. Il ressemblait toujours à un de ces jeunes hommes aux formes quelque peu androgynes, avec des fesses rebondies et une cambrure presque féminine.

Il prenait doucement confiance en lui grâce au sport tout en ayant peur d’attirer des pervers.

— Chaton ? l’appela soudain Blue, accroupi au bord de la piscine.

Maximilien tourna la tête vers lui et nagea dans sa direction.

— Chocolate a terminé sa séance, le prévint Blue. Si tu veux…

L’autre n’attendit pas et sortit de l’eau pour se précipiter vers sa serviette qu’il récupéra. Il retrouva l’équipe sous les douches et repéra immédiatement Chocolate qui attendait son tour dans un coin.

Dès qu’il le repéra, Chocolate lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Maximilien, les genoux quelque peu tremblants, se hâta de se glisser à ses côtés, suivi par Blue.

— Bien nagé ?

— Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer, confessa Maximilien. Donc oui. Et toi ?

— J’aurais pu mieux faire. Le coach n’a pas arrêté de m’engueuler mais il avait raison de le faire.

— Ah ? Pourquoi ?

— Disons que je n’étais pas vraiment à ma séance. J’étais encore dans ce vestiaire, avec toi.

Maximilien sentit une chaleur traîtresse s’emparer de ses joues.

— Ce que j’ai vu… Toi, te tortillant sous mes mains… j’en ai joui dans mon caleçon tant le spectacle était divertissant. Je sais que mes camarades ont fait pareil. Tu étais si excitant.

— Je… commença Maximilien, le cœur battant la chamade, surpris et satisfait d’avoir poussé plusieurs hommes à la jouissance juste par sa présence.

— Ne dis rien. C’était parfait. On les laisse se laver et se changer ? Comme ça on a le vestiaire pour nous. Tu en dis quoi ?

— J’aime l’idée.

Comme si l’équipe savait qu’elle était de trop, elle libéra les douches rapidement. Il ne resta bientôt que Blue, Chocolate et Maximilien.

Le deuxième entraîna le troisième sous le jet pendant que le premier les observait, l’air gourmand.

— Maintenant, chéri, veux-tu prendre les commandes et me dire ce que je dois faire ou veux-tu que je te dirige ? demanda Chocolate, ses mains caressant le torse sur lequel elles se promenaient.

— Tu mènes, répondit Maximilien dans un frémissement.

Il n’avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Entre les mains de Chocolate, il voulait être entièrement dirigé.

— Très bien. Enlève ton maillot et tourne-toi face au mur.

Avec des gestes rendus maladroits par l’excitation, Maximilien obéit et s’appuya contre le mur.

— Ne regarde pas.

Le jeune homme ne vit pas Chocolate récupérer son savon ni en verser dans sa main. Par contre, il sursauta lorsque des mains se posèrent sur sa peau.

— Tout doux, chéri. Il faut te débarrasser du chlore, ça va gratter sinon.

Lorsque les mains se murent en un massage sensuel, Maximilien soupira. C’était très agréable.

Et puis, les paumes migrèrent doucement du dos vers les hanches avant de se glisser sur le ventre,la poitrine, pour finir leur course à l’intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme.

— Tu aimes ?

— Infiniment.

— Il faut bien insister sur cette zone.

— Tu as raison, admit Maximilien tout en écartant les pieds pour être plus à l’aise. Insiste bien. Je m’en voudrais de me gratter à cet endroit.

— Je le savais. Ça commence à démanger, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Montre-moi où.

Maximilien se risqua à lâcher le mur et guida la main jusqu’à son sexe à demi dressé.

— Je vois. C’est embêtant.

— Très, gémit-il.

— Je vais donc être particulièrement attentif à cet endroit.

— Toi aussi, ça va gratter si je ne fais rien.

— Vrai. Prends le savon.

Chocolate ne bougea pas, obligeant Maximilien à se pencher et à tendre les fesses en arrière, juste contre le bas-ventre gonflé de son partenaire toujours engoncé dans son maillot. Il hésita un instant entre titiller le désir de Chocolate ou prendre le savon posé près de ses pieds.

Le gémissement de son fantasme numéro deux lui offrit la réponse mais avant qu’il n’ait le temps de faire ce qu’il voulait, une main s’abattit sur ses fesses.

— Vilain garçon.

Maximilien fut retourné et plaqué au mur par un corps musclé. La bouche de Chocolate se posa sur la sienne avec une certaine violence. La langue experte du membre du club de natation chercha celle du nageur du dimanche alors que sa main descendait entre les globes de chair. Un doigt curieux tourna autour de la petite entrée plissée, s’attirant un gémissement prononcé.

— Tu en as envie, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Chocolate tout contre la bouche ouverte.

— Vas-y, l’invita Maximilien en passant ses bras autour du cou de son très sûrement futur amant.

Il pouvait sentir l’érection de Chocolate contre la sienne, séparées l’une de l’autre par une barrière de tissu, ainsi que ce doigt aérien.

— Vas-y ! gémit Maximilien impatient.

Il poussa un râle quand le doigt le pénétra enfin. Ce n’était pas plus gros que le plug, ce n’était pas petit non plus. Comme pour l’objet, Maximilien expérimenta la présence. Et puis il cessa de penser au moment où Chocolate se mit à se mouvoir contre lui comme en lui.

Cela ne valait pas des mains ou un plug activé, néanmoins c’était très agréable. Maximilien pouvait rester ainsi durant de longues heures.

— Je crois que Blue voudrait participer un peu, commenta doucement Chocolate. Il se sent un peu seul.

Maximilien ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un Blue adossé contre un mur, le pantalon ouvert, dévoilant à la fois son tatouage et son sexe. Il se caressait lentement tout en observant le couple sous le jet éteint.

— Tout à fait, confirma-t-il.

— Le vestiaire doit être vide. On y sera à notre aise.

Chocolate alluma l’eau de la douche pendant que Blue ramassait les affaires de Maximilien abandonnées.

— Il va falloir te rincer, chéri.

Une fois entièrement débarrassé du savon, Maximilien fut entraîné par ses deux fantasmes à travers les couloirs de la piscine, nu comme un ver. Ils retrouvèrent le vestiaire désert. Là, Chocolate ferma la porte et se tourna vers Maximilien entre les bras de Blue dont le pantalon était toujours ouvert.

— Si on reprenait là où nous nous en étions arrêtés ?

— Vous avez commencé beaucoup de choses, ronronna Blue. La fessée. Je suis certain que notre angelot en veut une autre. N’est-ce pas chéri ?

— Oui.

Chocolate secoua la tête, l’air faussement dépité, et alla s’asseoir sur un banc. Ensuite, il fit signe à Maximilien de venir. Il l’aida à s’allonger en travers de ses cuisses, les fesses en l’air.

La première claque s’abattit sur le postérieur offert. Maximilien en hoqueta de plaisir.

La seconde fut aussi soudaine que la première et tout aussi délectable.

— Tu as été un vilain garçon, chéri ?

— Très.

— Qu’as-tu fais ?

— Beaucoup de mauvaises choses, répondit Blue. Il s’est branlé dans un ascenseur puis dans la rue.

— Ça mérite deux fessées supplémentaires.

Chocolate les administra rapidement avec force. La douleur excita Maximilien dont l’érection refusait de diminuer. Il était proche de l’explosion. Il lui suffisait de peu de choses pour venir maintenant.

Mais encore une fois, il fut interrompu. Chocolate le fit se relever.

— Tu as aimé apparemment, constata-t-il. Regarde Blue. Regarde sa queue comme elle suinte Il est à deux doigts de venir.

— Vraiment ? Montre-moi ça.

Blue se glissa dans le dos de Maximilien et attrapa avec délicatesse le sexe turgescent.

— Tu dis vrai. Ça serait cruel de ne pas le laisser jouir maintenant.

— Très. Approche.

Avant que Maximilien ne comprenne, Chocolate avait avalé sa hampe et la suçait avidement. La bienheureuse victime poussa un râle de plaisir et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux épais. Il ferma les yeux pour se retenir au maximum et savourer autant que possible la première fellation de sa vie.

Même si ce n’était qu’un fantasme, il voulait vivre ce moment jusqu’au bout.

Malheureusement, les deux hommes avaient trop joué avec lui. Il n’avait pas le contrôle nécessaire pour éviter de jouir. Il fut fauché par un nouvel orgasme et se déversa dans la bouche divine de Chocolate qui le suça jusqu’à ce que son sexe ramollisse. Ensuite, des caresses sur son corps l’aidèrent à revenir.

— Il va être temps de finir, souffla Blue à son oreille.

— Je serai doux, assura Chocolate contre son ventre.

— Je te guiderai jusqu’au bout, fit Blue.

— Allongé ou assis ?

— J-je… j-je, bégaya Maximilien au bord des larmes, terrifié à l’idée que tout s’arrête. Je ne sais plus.

Il ne voulait pas finir, ni quitter ce fantasme. Cette réalité lui convenait. Être ainsi chéri, aimé, c’était ce qu’il voulait.

— Chut, le rassura Chocolate. Tout va bien se passer. Tu savais dans quoi tu t’engageais.

— Oui mais… si je me rends compte que dans la réalité, tu n’es pas comme ça ?

Dans ce fantasme, Chocolate agissait comme Maximilien le voulait. Dans la réalité, il avait peur de rencontrer un homme qui ne l’aimerait pas. Il voulait que Chocolate l’aime en vrai également.

— Malheureusement, seule une véritable rencontre te le dira. Blue a raison. Il faut que ça s’arrête. Vis ce moment avec nous. Profite. Ne te prends pas la tête. Ensuite, tu aviseras.

— J’ai peur.

Chocolate l’embrassa délicatement puis alla s’allonger sur le carrelage. Une serviette différente de celle sur laquelle Maximilien avait déjà été était étendue là.

— Va lui enlever son maillot. C’est mieux, conseilla Blue.

Avec des gestes tremblants, Maximilien s’approcha et s’agenouilla près de Chocolate.

— Vas-y, l’encouragea ce dernier. Profite à fond.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Maximilien fit tout son possible pour se débarrasser de tout le négatif. Il voulait se concentrer sur ce qu’il allait vivre, là, tout de suite.

Ensuite, il retira le maillot du corps de Chocolate et l’envoya dans un coin, dévoilant une érection de belle taille.

— Enjambe-le.

Maximilien s’exécuta et se retrouva à genoux, au-dessus de Chocolate.

Ce dernier et Blue l’aidèrent à se positionner au-dessus de l’érection puis le gland passa le premier la barrière de ses fesses.

Immédiatement, Maximilien s’arrêta. La grosseur était nouvelle. Son anus était étiré comme jamais. Ce n’était ni un plug ni un doigt. C’était beaucoup plus épais, dur et chaud.

— Descends doucement.

Maximilien pouvait sentir son corps s’adapter à l’intrusion, ses chairs s’écarter et épouser la forme longue qui le pénétrait aisément et sans lubrifiant. Elle semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve assis à califourchon sur le pubis de Chocolate.

— On te laisse mener la danse.

Le jeune homme bougea les hanches, concentré, sans voir le visage crispé de son amant, assailli par toutes ces sensations.

— Regarde-le, regarde ton partenaire. Regarde ce que tu lui fais.

Maximilien obtempéra et sourit. Il se souleva légèrement pour faire glisser la hampe le long du fourreau du chair, puis se rassit. Il entendit nettement un gémissement.

Ensuite, il fut incapable de dire qui avait pris la direction des opérations. Lui ? Chocolate ? Les deux ? Il chevauchait le sexe de Chocolate et celui-ci l’aidait à aller toujours plus vite, arrimé à ses hanches.

Le plaisir montait peu à peu pendant que les souffles se raccourcissaient. Peu importait la douleur des doigts enfoncés dans la peau. Peu importait la brûlure des cuisses. Peu importait la transpiration. Peu importait les cœurs battant à toute allure dans les poitrines. Seul comptait l’incommensurable plaisir irradiant les deux amants.

— J-je… je vais… commença à haleter Chocolate.

— Ça vient ! répondit Maximilien.

Il cria en sentant une main sur son sexe délaissé. Celle-ci se mut au rythme des coups de hanches de Chocolate.

— Encore un peu, prévint Chocolate. Je…

Il se tendit, ravagé par son soudain orgasme, et se déversa en Maximilien qui, percevant la chaleur l’inonder, le rejoignit dans un cri. Il se tendit avant de s’écrouler sur le torse accueillant, les yeux clos.

0o0

Dès qu’il se « réveilla », il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, furieux, honteux et malheureux.

Ensuite, il fit en sorte d’obtenir un arrêt maladie durant une semaine pour déprimer en paix et ne voir personne.

Et puis, il reprit, en partie, le cours de sa vie normale.

Seule la piscine fut proscrite. Durant les semaines qui suivirent son fantasme, Maximilien refusa d’y mettre les pieds. Il ne voulait pas voir Chocolate, ne voulait pas se rendre compte de la différence entre l’homme qui lui avait fait l’amour au milieu du vestiaire parce qu’il l’avait écrit et celui de la réalité.

Quand il ne travaillait pas, il restait confiné chez lui sans sortir. Même ses amis commencèrent à s’inquiéter.

Il lui fallut deux mois pour se remettre de cette épreuve et se risquer à revenir nager. Pour éviter toute rencontre inopportune avec Chocolate, il changea son jour de piscine.

Et puis un jour, il le vit dans le hall, assis sur un banc, plongé dans ses pensées. Son sac sur l’épaule, prêt à sortir, Maximilien se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien faire là, avant de se rappeler que cela ne le regardait pas.

Il allait traverser le hall et quitter la piscine lorsqu’une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna brutalement pour invectiver l’importun. Mais au moment où la meilleure de ses insultes allait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il reconnut Chocolate. Sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge. Son cerveau se vida. Des flashs de leurs ébats rejaillirent dans sa mémoire, le faisant rougir. Il dut se rappeler que rien n’avait été réel, sauf pour lui. Chocolate ne l’avait jamais vécu.

— Salut, fit celui-ci avec un doux sourire un peu désolé. Je…

Certain d’avoir été interpellé parce qu’il avait égaré quelque chose, Maximilien chercha par terre puis regarda son sac parfaitement fermé.

— J’ai perdu un truc ?

— Celle-là, on me l’avait encore jamais faite, s’amusa Chocolate avec un regard tendre, bien loin de celui lancé lors de leurs ébats dans les vestiaires.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux alors ?

— Parler ?

Il l’invita d’un signe de tête à sortir. Maximilien serral’une des bretelles de son sac entre ses doigts, mal à l’aise.

— Parler de quoi ? parvint-il à dire une fois dehors.

— J’étais inquiet, tu sais ?

— Hein ? s’étonna Maximilien, ébaubi. Toi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

— Ça fait trois ans que tu viens tous les mardis. Et… d’un coup, tu ne viens plus. Quand j’ai appris que tu venais maintenant le vendredi, j’ai décidé d’aller te parler.

— P-pourquoi ? s’inquiéta le jeune homme.

Chocolate se gratta la tête, une moue dessinée sur son visage.

— Tu ne vas pas t’enfuir, hein ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Heu… ça dépend ce que tu vas me dire.

Il en avait tellement envie. Ses jambes le démangeaient. Fuir pour éviter l’humiliation.

— Tu me plais. J’avais… peur d’aller te voir pour t’en parler. Avant, je pouvais te regarder de loin une fois par semaine. C’était mon jour. Je faisais de mon mieux pour que tu me remarques. Et puis… tu es venu un autre jour. J’ai compris que si je ne venais pas te parler, tu ne viendrais pas. Maintenant, je passe sans doute pour un idiot à me déclarer alors que je ne dois même pas t’intéresser.

Maximilien ouvrit la bouche et la ferma plusieurs fois, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, choqué.

Il se pinça discrètement pour voir s’il ne rêvait pas, essaya de se rappeler s’il avait bu une potion quelconque pour vivre ses fantasmes.

Après plusieurs secondes, la réalité s’imposa enfin.

Chocolate était vraiment devant lui. Il lui avait vraiment annoncé être attiré. Ce n’était ni un rêve ni un fantasme.

Il plaisait à son béguin. Lui. Maximilien, jeune homme au corps fin, aux traits androgynes, plaisait à Chocolate.

Jamais il n’y aurait cru.

— Oh, fut la seule chose qu’il parvint à dire.

— Je le savais, soupira Chocolate, déçu. Écoute, je…

— Non ! s’écria Maximilien en s’apercevant de l’état de l’homme. C’est… je ne m’attendais pas à… ça ! se dépêcha-t-il de dire. Je pensais que j’étais le seul, ajouta-t-il d’une toute petite voix.

— Vrai ? s’exclama Chocolate maintenant ravi.

— Je… venais le mardi juste… pour te voir.

— Si j’avais su, je serais venu te voir bien avant ! Est-ce que…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Est-ce que ça te dirait d’aller boire un café ? proposa-t-il. Histoire de faire connaissance.

Maximilien hocha la tête.

— Je… ne sais pas comment tu t’appelles, souffla-t-il alors qu’ils partaient ensemble.

Il se sentit infiniment stupide.

— Oh, oui ! s’écria Chocolate. Pardon. C’est vrai. Comment pourrais-tu le savoir.

Il se tourna vers lui, main tendue.

— Commode. Enchanté.

— Maximilien, se présenta le jeune homme avec un sourire. De même.

Il s’était retenu de justesse de ne pas parler d’armoire ou de placard, pas certain que cette blague soit de bon goût en cet instant.

— Même pas un rire ? Ni même une remarque sur mon prénom ? Je suis… déçu, soupira Commode, amusé.

— Pourquoi ? Tu t’attendais à ce que je te demande si c’était ton vrai prénom ? Si tu ne te moquais pas de moi ? C’est le cas ?

— Je n’ai pas assez d’imagination pour trouver pire prénom que ça.

— Ça te va bien. J’espère que tu n’es pas aussi sanguinaire que _l’imperator_.

— Je crois qu’il était plus mégalomane que sanguinaire, rectifia Commode, ravi. Ça fait plaisir de rencontrer quelqu’un qui a entendu parler de cet homme et qui ne fait pas la moindre référence à un meuble.

— J’y ai pensé, confessa Maximilien.

— Je suis content que tu n’aies fait qu’y penser.

Il l’entraîna vers un café situé non loin.

Maximilien ignorait encore que ce rendez-vous serait le premier d’une longue série et qu’un an plus tard, ils habiteraient ensemble.

Pour l’heure, il se fit la note mentale de remercier Ysatfan Services de lui avoir permis de rencontrer son fantasme et de découvrir qu’il était plus attentionné encore que Chocolate.

**fin**


	5. Fanfiction

_Fanfiction_

**Contient des allusions à l’univers de JKR et au monde de la fanfiction.**

_**Contenu tout public** _

_« La neige tombait sans bruit sur la rue déserte… »_

Dans un soupir rageur, Maximilien effaça les neuf mots péniblement accouchés.

Depuis deux jours, il n’arrivait à rien. Inspiration avait l’air parti loin, avec Motivation.

Comme d’habitude.

Il ne les reverrait pas avant quelques jours visiblement.

Dommage.

Pourtant il avait plein d’idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des dizaines. Des centaines même. Mais aucune ne semblait aller. Sa page demeurait encore et toujours blanche. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la fixer avec désespoir.

Un long gémissement s’échappa de sa bouche tandis que son front allait cogner son bureau dans un « bong » sonore, faisant bouger la tripotée d’objets présents. Son téléphone fixe se décrocha même de son socle et glissa jusqu’à son ordinateur.

— Pourquoi tant de haine ? pleurnicha-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, remit le téléphone à sa place et reposa ses doigts sur son clavier, le regard rivé sur sa page toujours blanche.

— Allez, Max, tu peux le faire, s’encouragea-t-il. La neige ! La neige ! Elle tombe ! Bien. Elle tombe silencieusement. OK. Mais encore. Sur la rue déserte ? Tu peux trouver mieux que ça. Oh, je sais ! La campagne ! Elle couvrait de son manteau blanc les champs alentour ! Oui, c’est pas mal du tout ! C’est même très bien.

_« La neige immaculée recouvrait de son manteau blanc les champs alentours. »_

— Recouvrait peu à peu ! Ou alors en couches successives ? Non, peu à peu, réfléchit Maximilien avant de taper ces trois mots supplémentaires.

S’il continuait sur cette avancée, il allait peut-être arriver à pondre ses mille six-cent-soixante-sept mots nécessaires pour sa journée.

Écrire avait toujours été un besoin presque vital pour le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, presque vingt-trois. Il avait commencé cette difficile activité dix ans auparavant, pour essayer. Il n’avait jamais arrêté. Mais il demeurait toujours amateur, refusant de se lancer dans la rédaction d’un roman et de le soumettre à une maison d’édition.

Il avait essayé pourtant. Sa première histoire parlait d’amour entre un adolescent – lui ressemblant mais en mieux – et une fille belle à faire pâlir de jalousie toutes ces dames.

Par manque d’inspiration, il avait arrêté et était passé à autre chose. Quelques mois auparavant, il était retombé dessus et avait ri devant le manque cruel de profondeur de ses personnages.

À seize ans, il était tombé par hasard sur un site qui proposait gratuitement des fanfictions. Fan inconditionnel de l’univers de _Harry Potter_ , il avait commencé à en lire une, puis une autre. Au final, il était devenu accro.

Poussé par ses lectures écrites par des fans, comme lui, auteurs amateurs, comme lui, il s’était remis à imaginer des textes. Cette fois, tous étaient basés sur l’univers qu’il adorait.

Son premier texte était un one-shot et il avait récolté quelques messages positifs de lecteurs encourageants. Certains, bienveillants, lui avaient gentiment dit que ses fautes étaient encore nombreuses.

Depuis, il ne cessait d’essayer de s’améliorer et ses lecteurs étaient toujours plus nombreux.

Il avait écrit une petite dizaine de fanfictions. Souvent avec des chapitres. Souvent des choses tristes, avec des personnages perdus, mélancoliques, vivant un amour à sens unique. Cela plaisait à son lectorat et cela lui plaisait aussi.

Il avait heureusement mûri, de même que son écriture. Aujourd’hui, il ne se considérait pas comme bon auteur mais il estimait avoir un niveau acceptable, surtout par rapport à d’autres amateurs.

Il avait essayé des choses plus légères. Sans succès. Ses fictions finissaient invariablement par reprendre un ton plus sérieux, voire dramatique.

Combien de personnages principaux avait-il tué par le suicide ? Un peu trop à son goût.

Pourtant, il allait bien. Il n’avait aucun penchant suicidaire. Sa vie était bien. Pas toute rose tous les jours mais pour qui l’était-elle ?

Il travaillait comme secrétaire polyvalent dans une association et passait sa journée à répondre au téléphone et préparer des bons de commande pour ses clients. Emploi routinier pour lequel il n’avait pas beaucoup de compétences lorsqu’on l’avait engagé. Seuls son bagou et sa curiosité lui avaient permis de se faire embaucher.

Il se sentait à l’aise dans cette petite association. Son travail lui plaisait sans être passionnant. Il s’entendait bien avec ses collègues. Au moins il pouvait payer ses factures et son loyer.

Le soir lorsqu’il rentrait, il se glissait derrière son écran pour écrire encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que son ventre crie famine et qu’il se rappelle de préparer son déjeuner pour le lendemain.

Le week-end, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Il ne travaillait pas, toutefois il ne pouvait pas écrire autant qu’il le voulait. Le week-end, il n’était pas seul.

— Et ensuite ? se demanda-t-il. Je fais quoi ?

Il avait tout en tête ! L’histoire, les personnages, même le découpage des chapitres. Pourtant, là, devant son écran, son esprit était vide.

— Inspiration ! Pitié ! Reviens !

Il savait qu’elle ne répondrait pas. Elle ne répondait jamais. De toute façon, si elle répondait, il était bon pour prendre rendez-vous chez un psychologue.

— Oh, je crois que je sais.

_« Dans le grand manoir de l’illustre famille Malefoy, caché derrière ses lourd rideaux… »_

— Rideaux en quoi ? Et de quelle couleur ? Vert ? Non. Trop cliché. Gris ? Mouais. De lourds rideaux en velours gris ? Ah, je ne sais pas. Attends, non, ce n’est pas utile de savoir la matière. On s’en fout en fait.

_« … gris, observait… »_

Maximilien s’arrêta pour relire son début de phrase et soupira.

_« Drago »_

— Si j’oublie le prénom, ça n’a aucun sens.

_« Caché derrière les lourds rideaux gris, Drago observait le parc se parer de ses couleurs d’hiver. »_

— Quelle poésie ! s’exclama-t-il, fier.

_« Il détestait la neige. Elle collait, pénétrait les vêtements et laissait une sensation de froid, d’humidité désagréable. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se lasser d’observer la chute des flocons. »_

— OK. Et ensuite ? Je parle de Noël maintenant ? Ouais.

_« Dans le salon privé dans lequel il s’était retranché, Drago entendait les crépitements du feu de cheminée allumé par les elfes. Les flammes orangées diffusaient une agréable chaleur. Le jeune garçon de douze ans préférait cent fois être ici que dehors._

_C’était du moins ce qu’il disait pour de se convaincre._

_De toute façon, il n’avait pas le choix. Il devait rester enfermé. Son père en avait décidé ainsi. Ses résultats scolaires étaient trop mauvais. Lucius l’avait privé de sortie. Même ses repas étaient apportés dans ses appartements._

_L’adolescent pouvait s’estimer heureux. Au moins il avait droit à de bons petits plats – exigence maternelle, il en était certain. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à son père, il aurait été au pain sec et à l’eau._

_Il avait réussi à s’en tirer avec quelques coups de canne sur le postérieur. Ça et ses repas, il s’estimait heureux._

_Il craignait toutefois que ses actions n’aient d’autres conséquences, comme être privé de Noël. »_

Maximilien soupira et regarda son compteur de mots. Deux cent trente mots. Pour quelqu’un dépourvu d’inspiration, il ne s’en sortait pas si mal. Néanmoins il avait encore du travail à fournir pour finir sa journée avec son comptant de mots. Sinon, dans les statistiques du NaNoWriMo, il serait en dessous du point et c’était hors de question.

Premier jour et il avait à peine écrit deux cent trente mots. Il allait devoir mettre un bon coup de collier pour avancer.

Dans un énième soupir, Maximilien fouilla dans son ordinateur à la recherche d’inspiration. Il tomba sur son fichier de musique et décida qu’il était temps d’écouter un morceau.

En ce moment, il était très porté sur la musique métallique. Ce qui n’allait pas vraiment avec l’environnement mélancolique de sa fanfiction.

Maximilien relut ses dernières phrases avant de reprendre l’écriture.

_« L’esprit ailleurs et le regard posé sur le parc, Drago n’entendit pas la porte de son salon s’ouvrir ni les bruits de talons sur le parquet récemment ciré._

— _Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais devant ta fenêtre ? gronda son père de sa voix glaciale._

_L’adolescent sursauta, pris en faute. Il aurait dû effectivement être à son bureau à réviser ses leçons. Mais il avait eu envie de faire une petite pause. Après tout, n’avait-il pas travaillé près de trois heures d’affilé ?_

— _Je… commença-t-il._

— _Va t’asseoir ! Si ce soir, je t’interroge et que tu ne sais pas ta leçon, tu auras une bonne raison de rester debout ! Est-ce clair ?_

— _Oui, père._

— _D’ici deux heures, je reviendrai. Tâche de connaître tes leçons sur le bout des doigts._

_Lucius repartit, laissant son fils reprendre sa place et son apprentissage. Il n’était pas prêt ! Ses leçons n’étaient pas sues par cœur. Il en connaissait le contenu. Cependant son père désirait, lorsque Drago les récitait, entendre mot pour mot ce qu’il lisait._

_Il savait pertinemment ce qu’il risquait. Des coups de canne à nouveau. Moins d’une semaine après les premiers, il n’était pas certain de les supporter. Il pouvait tout juste s’asseoir de nouveau._

_Malheureusement, lorsque Lucius revint, il savait qu’il ne pourrait y échapper. Il était loin de savoir par cœur les trois matières imposées pour la journée._

— _Bien, fit son père. Voyons un peu. Histoire de la magie. Révolte des Gobelins. Grok le Rustique._

— _1427, Grok le Rustique envahit la tribu de Perke le Paresseux, commença Drago avant de s’interrompre au sourcil levé de Lucius._

— _Je t’ai demandé de réciter, pas de me résumer._

— _Père ! implora Drago._

— _Récite ! tonna son géniteur, le faisant bondir et manquer de peu de fondre en larmes, ce qui lui aurait apporté à coup sûr des problèmes. »_

Maximilien devait faire une pause. La suite ne serait pas plaisante à écrire, il le pressentait.

Il avait eu envie de raconter la vie au manoir Malefoy, avec un père strict, presque violent, et d’une froideur sans commune mesure avec son fils, une mère absorbée par la vie mondaine et, au milieu, un adolescent cherchant désespérément l’amour et l’attention de ses parents.

Prenant une bonne bouffée d’air, l’auteur amateur reprit son texte et grimaça lui-même face àla violence qu’il imposait à son personnage.

Parfois, lorsqu’il se relisait, il avait un peu honte d’être aussi mauvais avec eux.

_« Drago fut envoyé dans sa chambre. Pas de dîner pour lui ce soir. Il était apparemment trop mauvais dans tout ce qu’il faisait. Mauvais fils, mauvais élève. C’était à se demander ce qui avait été raté chez lui._

_Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les fesses douloureuses._

_La récitation s’était, comme prévu, mal déroulée. Lucius n’avait pas aimé ses résumés. Il avait fini par lui demander de prendre la position et avait frappé._

_Ce n’était pas la première fois, ni la dernière._

_Il faisait pourtant de son mieux ! Tous les jours, il se rappelait des exigences paternelles. Et tous les jours, il subissait remontrances sur remontrances._

_Fils ingrat, idiot, moins que rien, engeance de Moldus. »_

Maximilien relut ses derniers mots, pas certain de les garder. Il se trouvait sévère avec son Lucius. Certes, l’auteur du canon n’avait pas été tendre non plus, toutefois elle n’avait pas été jusqu’à faire frapper Drago devant ses lecteurs.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe et pensif.

Effacer ? Garder ? Telle était la question.

Mieux valait peut-être prendre une petite pause.

Il se leva pour aller remplir sa bouteille vide et accessoirement dîner.

Le nez dans son réfrigérateur, sa bouteille maintenant pleine sur la table, Maximilien se demanda quoi manger. Les clayettes étaient remplies, les courses avaient été faites la veille. Mais entre tous les légumes qu’il adorait manger, il ne savait lequel choisir. Tous nécessitaient une petite préparation. Seulement ce soir, Maximilien n’avait pas envie de faire la cuisine.

Il referma la porte pour ouvrir celle de la partie congélateur. Il prit un plat préparé, l’ouvrit, alluma le four. Ensuite, il récupéra son auto-cuiseurpour préparer un peu de riz.

Lorsque le four sonna, Maximilien y mit son plat et revint s’asseoir devant son texte.

Finalement, il laisserait les mots. Tant pis pour les _aficionados_ de Lucius, Drago serait un enfant maltraité.

Il reprit sa fanfiction, le temps que son four sonne, et avança son histoire.

_« Sans qu’il ne puisse se retenir, Drago éclata en sanglots lourds. De ceux qui empêchaient presque de respirer._

_Il avait mal physiquement mais aussi mentalement._

_Son père avait-il raison ? Était-il stupide ?_

_Il finissait par le croire._

_Y avait-il seulement une chance que son père soit fier de lui ?_

_Drago se promit que oui, un jour, Lucius serait fier de lui. »_

Maximilien s’accorda un instant de réflexion. Inspiration était apparemment revenue pour l’aider et il l’en remerciait. Toutefois, quand il relisait encore et encore ces derniers mots, il en venait à se demander si son texte ne se finissait pas ici.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur son bureau, le faisant crier. Il se hâta de décrocher, prêt à invectiver l’idiot qui osait le déranger à vingt heures trente deux.

— Allô ! rouspéta-t-il.

— « Toi, tu n’as pas lu le nom sur l’écran. »

— Mon chéri ! s’exclama-t-il en reconnaissant la voix de son homme. Tu vas bien ?

Il délaissa son ordinateur pour venir se blottir dans le canapé.

— « J’en ai marre de ces missions à Pétaouchnok. Plus que deux mois et ensuite, je reviens. »

Son petit amidepuis un an et demi était programmeur pour une société et elle n’hésitait pas à l’envoyer souvent loin chez ses clients. Ses missions duraient jusqu’à six mois. Maximilien ne pouvait profiter de lui que le week-end, et encore, quand son compagnon n’était pas trop fatigué.

— C’est sûr cette fois ?

— « Affirmatif ! J’ai été clair. Passer ma vie sur les routes pour rentrer chez moi le vendredi soir, stop. Soit ils me mettent dans les bureaux de la société, donc à Paris, soit je me tire. De toute façon, vu mon profil, je suis certain de retrouver du travail rapidement. »

— Super ça ! Et ils ont dit quoi ?

— « À l’évidence, je leur sers encore à quelque chose vu qu’ils m’ont proposé de rester à Paris. Bon, j’aurai encore des déplacements mais je serai là le soir. »

— Génial, couina Maximilien ravi.

Lui aussi n’en pouvait plus de ces semaines longues sans son compagnon et de ces week-end trop courts. Les seuls vrais moments de répit étaient pendant les vacances qu’ils parvenaient à s’octroyer ensemble.

Autant dire que le jeune homme avait hâte que cette fin de mission arrive.

— « Et sinon, ta journée ? »

— Comme d’hab. Métro, boulot, dodo. Écriture aussi mais ça, tu le sais, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Son compagnon savait que l’écriture était très importante pour lui. Il le disait lui-même. S’il n’était pas sur les routes toute la semaine, il le laisserait écrire le week-end. Néanmoins, à cause de ses absences, il voulait profiter de lui le samedi et le dimanche. Chose que Maximilien approuvait. Lui-même ne se voyait pas délaisser son amant alors qu’il était si content de le voir.

— « Fanfic ou roman ? »

— Fanfic, voyons.

— « Un jour, il faudrait que tu te lances dans tes propres écrits, Max. »

— Mood, soupira Maximilien. J’aime bien les fanfic. Je ne me sens pas prêt à écrire sur un univers créé par mes soins. Je… je n’ai pas assez d’imagination. Et puis, autant mes lecteurs aiment voir mes personnages geindre, autant le grand public n’en aura peut-être pas envie.

— « Justement, c’est peut-être le moyen de changer un peu. Tu peux le faire ! J’en suis certain. »

— C’est gentil mon amour. Mais pour l’instant, c’est non. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de roman.

— « Te connaissant, je ne me fais pas la moindre illusion. Tu l’auras tôt ou tard. Je suis désolé, Max, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir discuter plus longtemps. Trop de boulot. »

— OK, murmura Maximilien, dépité de ne pouvoir profiter davantage de son petit ami.

— « Hé, demain, je rentre plus tôt. Promis. Tu me manques. »

— Toi aussi. Hâte que ces deux mois soient terminés.

Il entendit à l’autre bout du fil son amant rire.

— « Allez, il faut vraiment que je me remette à travailler. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. Je t’aime. »

Maximilien pinça les lèvres, bêtement content. Il n’avait souvent droit à ces petits mots. Pourtant, son compagnon le lui prouvait dès qu’il le pouvait. Lorsqu’il les entendait, c’était dans un murmure. Comme si l’autre avait honte de se laisse aller à une telle démonstration.

Maximilien, lui, les disait souvent. Il en avait le besoin.

Des deux, il était considéré par leurs amis comme le plus romantique.

En privé, son petit ami l’était davantage et ne se privait pas de le lui montrer.

Son four sonna, le tirant de ses pensées. Maximilienreposa le téléphone, se leva et s’attaqua à son plat de lasagnes sans grand appétit devant une vidéo stupide. Ensuite, il prit un dessert et s’occupa de son riz cuit qu’il mit dans une boîte alimentaire avant de l’assaisonner de sauce soja et de le parsemer de bouts d’aiguillettes de poulet déjà préparées. Il fourra le tout dans le réfrigérateur avant de s’engouffrer dans la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche.

À vingt-et-une heures, il se remit au travail. Il avait encore plusieurs centaines de mots à rédiger avant de clore sa journée.

Finalement, son histoire ne s’arrêterait pas là. Elle continuerait. La fin précédente serait juste une fin de chapitre.

— Chapitre un.

_« Les années étaient passées. Drago avait grandi. Son souhait de faire la fierté de son père n’avait jamais été réalisé. Pire encore, Lucius Malefoy s’était montré années après années de plus en plus strict._

_Quant à sa mère, elle avait mis de plus en plus de distance avec son fils._

_Maintenant, quoi qu’il fasse chez ses parents, il récoltait son lot de coups. Son dos était marqué de rouge. Chaque pas devenait plus difficile que le précédent et chaque jour était un enfer._

_Lorsqu’il retournait à Poudlard, Drago revivait. Il était libre de la pression paternelle et pouvait s’adonner aux plaisir que tout adolescent pouvait avoir._

_Du plaisir, Drago en avait, surtout depuis qu’il s’était mis en couple avec le dernier homme au monde à convenir à Lord Malefoy._

_Son compagnon portait le doux nom de Harry Potter, sorcier puissant aux magnifiques yeux verts._

_Drago l’avait d’abord haï parce qu’il avait juste refusé de lui serrer la main lors de leur rencontre. Ensuite, il n’avait eu de cesse de le regarder. En Sixième Année, il s’était rendu compte qu’il en était amoureux. »_

Maximilien ouvrit de grands yeux. La tournure de sa fiction n’était pas celle attendue. Maintenant, avec ce qu’il venait d’écrire, il avait d’autres idées et toutes étaient bien plus positives que les premières.

— Vilaine Inspiration, ricana-t-il avant de se remettre à taper à toute allure sur son clavier, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il avait largement dépassé les mille six cent soixante-sept mots de base, trop concentré sur son idée.

_« Enceint ! constata-t-il avec effroi. Il était enceint !_

_Son père allait le tuer, parce qu’il avait pactisé avec l’ennemi, parce qu’il avait couché avec ledit ennemi et parce qu’il était dessous. Trois choses qui signaient son arrêt de mort._

_D’une main tremblante, Drago prit une plume et un parchemin puis rédigea une courte note à son amant. Ne restait plus qu’à l’envoyer. Pour l’heure, il ne pouvait pas sortir. Son père l’avait encore enfermé. Il n’avait pas encore interdit les hiboux. Ceux-ci avaient donc l’autorisation pour lui apporter son courrier. Drago espérait maintenant une lettre de Harry. Ainsi il pourrait lui envoyer la sienne par retour de hibou. Seulement, son compagnon n’était pas très porté sur la rédaction épistolaire. Peut-être que l’absence de courrier de Drago le pousserait à prendre de ses nouvelles._

_Un tap tap contre sa vitre le fit sursauter. Le temps qu’il cherche d’où venait le bruit, le tap tap recommença. Drago bondit sur la fenêtre pour ouvrir à une magnifique harfang des neiges d’un blanc immaculé. Il la reconnaissait. Hedwige, la chouette de Harry._

_Hedwige lui tendit une patte où se trouvait un rouleau de parchemin. D’une main rendue tremblante par la nouvelle de son état, Drago le récupéra et le lut._

Mon cher Drago,

Je sais que, chez toi, tout n’est pas rose. J’ai vu tes marques et, même si je ne t’en ai pas parlé avant, je n’aime pas te savoir à la merci de ton père. Un mot de toi et je viens te chercher dans la foulée pour que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

HP

_La missive s’arrêtait là. Drago déglutit nerveusement et, avant qu’il ne cherche à réfléchir, il rouvrit sa propre lettre pour écrire un mot supplémentaire. Ensuite, il la rattacha à la patte de la chouette qu’il renvoya à son maître. »_

Un bâillement prit Maximilien, le coupant dans sa lecture. Il baissa par habitude les yeux vers la petite horloge sur le bureau de son ordinateur et hocha la tête. Pas étonnant, vu l’heure qu’il était.

Il enregistra son document, calcula rapidement le nombre de mots qu’il reporta sur le site du NaNoWriMo. Puis il éteignit son ordinateur et se glissa amoureusement sous ses draps.

Juste avant de plonger la chambre dans le noir, il envoya un dernier message à son amoureux pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il récolta un émoji avec un cœur.

0o0

_« La douleur ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Elle montait par vagues brutales, s’arrêtant soudainement pour reprendre avec plus d’intensité._

_Les contractions étaient réellement une horreur. Et dire que des femmes subissaient cette torture plus d’une fois._

_Une chance pour Drago, Harry ne cessait d’être à ses côtés, le rassurant, l’écoutant. »_

— Ça vire à la guimauve cette fic, grommela Maximilien.

Le pic d’inspiration était dépassé depuis longtemps. L’auteur en était dans les bas-fonds de l’écriture, s’obligeant à continuer pour remonter la pente et finir cet écrit.

Trois semaines qu’il écrivait tous les soirs. Trois semaines qu’il était sur son NaNoWriMo. Il ne ratait que les week-end, occupé avec son compagnon. Et pourtant, il n’était pas en retard. Selon le planning, il était même en avance de cinq mille mots. Une aubaine.

_« — Tu peux le faire, mon amour, lui murmura Harry pour l’accompagner dans cette contraction._

— _Monsieur ? Il va falloir commencer à pousser, leur apprit une sage-femme, la tête entre ses cuisses pour constater la dilatation du col, ses doigts glissés en lui._

_La position « fesses au bord d’une table étroite, pieds dans les étriers, jambes largement écartées et intimité au vent » n’était pas la plus confortable du monde. Elle était même assez humiliante._

— _Prenez une bonne inspiration et poussez._

_Encouragé par son compagnon, Drago fit ce qu’on lui demandait. Il poussa de toutes ses forces pour expulser ce bébé. Il pouvait sentir la tête se frayer un chemin dans son rectum étroit._

— _Encore, encore, encore, le pria la sage-femme. Je vois la tête._

— _Tu entends, chéri ? couina Harry, au comble du bonheur._

_Drago ne sut dire si son petit ami était devenu demeuré à cette annonce ou si sa propre patience était mise à mal._

_Il eut droit à prendre de longues bouffées d’oxygène avant de se remettre à pousser._

— _Poussez encore ! l’encouragea la sage-femme. Allez !_

_Drago eut l’intime conviction que la tête était enfin sortie quand des doigts essayèrent de se frayer un chemin au bord de son anus dilaté à ce qu’il pensait être son maximum. »_

— Yerk, grimaça Maximilien, dégoûté par ce qu’il écrivait. Plus jamais de MPreg ! Pourquoi j’ai eu cette idée aussi ?

_« — Encore un effort. Les épaules !_

_Et puis, Drago eut entre les bras une masse gluante, couverte de fluide, rose et bleue, les yeux clos. Il vit une petite bouche débarrassée des sécrétions s’ouvrir pour pousser un cri qui le fit trembler._

_Sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer aussi._

— _Chéri ? s’inquiéta Harry._

— _C’est mon bébé, bredouilla Drago. Mon bébé. Mon si beau bébé._

_Il ne savait pas le sexe et s’en fichait éperdument. Fille. Garçon. Peu importait. Il l’aimait de façon inconditionnelle._

— _Il est beau, c’est vrai._

— _Une petite fille. Comment doit-on appeler cette merveille ? s’enquit la sage-femme, brisant sans le vouloir la bulle du couple._

— _Lily, répondit Drago avant d’aller jouer avec la petite main si petite par rapport à la sienne. Lily Potter._

_Il ne l’avait pas encore fait mais dès qu’il le pourrait, il demanderait à Harry de l’épouser. Pour rompre avec sa famille, il porterait son nom et deviendrait Drago Potter._

_Peu importait finalement que son père ne soit pas fier de lui. Il serait un papa fier de son enfant._

_Fin. »_

Quand Maximilien écrivit ces derniers mots, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire, satisfait de sa fin.

Il n’avait pas envie d’écrire le mariage ou encore la réaction de Lucius. Il estimait avoir fait son travail d’auteur. Le reste dépendait du lecteur.

Après avoir reporté son quota de mots, Maximilien se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, toujours dans un drôle d’état quand il terminait quelque chose.

Là, après une dizaine de chapitres, il avait fini et ne savait pas encore s’il devait ou non être satisfait de sa nouvelle fiction.

De plus, il n’avait pas fini le NaNoWriMo. Il lui restait encore près de dix milles mots à écrire pour arriver à cinquante mille.

Sauf que Maximilien l’ignorait encore, il ne terminerait pas le NaNo. Inspiration partirait encore en vacances, emmenant avec elle Motivation, jusqu’à ce qu’elle revienne, non pas avec une idée de fanfiction, avec une idée de roman.

Pour l’heure, Maximilien voulait juste savourer cette petite victoire. Il aurait tout le temps de savoir si cela lui plaisait ou pas lors de la relecture et ce n’était pas pour tout de suite.

Après trois clics de souris, Maximilien rangea le document dans un dossier appelé sobrement « dodo » pour l’oublier. Il ferma une fenêtre et en rouvrit une autre.

Opération lecture.

**Fin**


	6. Passion

Passion

_**Contenu tout public** _

— Salut, c’est Mood. J’espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd’hui, vidéo très spéciale. Vous avez été des centaines à me le demander, voire même des milliers. J’ai été littéralement enseveli sous les demandes. Mon copain ! Ouiiiii ! Cris de fans en délire !

Il se mit à rire, amusé tout seul par sa blague pas drôle.

— Eh non ! Il n’est pas à côté. Ooooooh. Je sens bien votre déception. Titre putaclic ! Bouh ! On se calme ! ordonna-t-il. Je vous explique. En fait… depuis longtemps je voulais faire une vidéo qui vous montrerait ce que je fais en dehors de mon travail. Sauf que… mon chéri est là aussi et… il refusait de montrer son adorable bouille à la caméra. Sous prétexte qu’il n’est pas photogénique. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Oui ? Il a fini par accepter et moi, j’ai pu faire ma vidéo ! Prêts ? Allez, c’est parti !

0o0

Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, le réveil du téléphone sonna soudain, éclairant la pièce d’une lumière trop vive pour les yeux malheureux des dormeurs.

— Chaton, c’est l’heure, fit Commode d’une voix douce encore passablement endormie.

— Va crever, gémit l’autre en se cachant la tête sous l’oreiller. Trop tôt !

— Il est six heures, Max.

— Je te hais.

Commode sourit, amusé. Il se leva pour allumer le plafonnier et ainsi voir dans quel état était son petit ami.

Étendu sur le ventre, emmitouflé dans toute la longueur de la couette, la tête enfouie sous l’oreiller, son compagnon était invisible.

— Il a horreur de se réveiller, confia tout bas Commode à la caméra déjà allumée depuis la veille.

Il avait décidé de filmer aussi leur nuit, pas pour la diffuser mais pour être prêt et avoir les premières secondes au réveil. Ce qui s’était passé durant la nuit resterait dans un disque dur externe, en sécurité.

— Chéri, l’appela-t-il.

— Casse-toi ! vitupéra Maximilien, la voix étouffée par l’oreiller.

— Il n’est pas du matin, ajouta Commode, toujours à la caméra, à voix basse. Vraiment, vraiment pas du matin. On va lui laisser le temps de se réveiller.

À pas doux, Commode sortit de la chambre, caméra à la main. Il passa le petit couloir qui desservait la salle de bains et les toilettes pour se retrouver dans l’immense salon ouvert sur une cuisine.

— Bienvenue chez moi !

Il posa la caméra et son trépied sur son meuble de cuisine.

— Six heures. Donc, je me lève. D’habitude, je suis tout seul, mais là, vu que j’ai bien embêté mon chéri, il ne va pas tarder Ensuite, je me prépare un petit-déjeuner. Thé, bol de fruits, tartines de pain et un fromage blanc. Le plus long, le bol de fruits. Et vous allez voir que ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard.

— Bonjour, croassa l’homme de sa vie depuis trois ans en émergeant de la chambre, l’air vaguement réveillé. Oh mince, pendant un instant j’avais oublié que tu filmais.

— Je prépare le petit-déj. Je te fais le tien pendant que tu vas finir de te réveiller dans le canapé ?

Il vit Maximilien hocher la tête et se traîner tel un zombie vers le canapé sur lequel il s’écroula de tout son long dans un soupir d’extase.

— Vous ne le voyez pas mais il vient juste de se laisser tomber comme une merde, commenta Commode. Je suis presque surpris que le canapé soit encore entier.

— J’ai entendu !

— Je parlais à mes abonnés.

— C’est pire !

— Tu veux quoi comme fruit ? Myrtilles ? Framboises ? Groseilles ?

— Change donc de sujet. Myrtilles et framboises, s’il te plaît.

— Et quoi comme thé ? s’enquit Commode en fouillant dans sa réserve de fruits surgelés.

— Le thé noir. Tu sais, celui aux agrumes et à la mûre.

— On n’en a plus. Il reste celui aux agrumes et aux fruits rouges.

— Lui alors.

Oubliant la caméra, Commode s’occupa du petit-déjeuner avec amour tout en se dandinant sur une musique imaginaire, juste avant que celle-ci ne devienne réelle, résonnant dans le salon.

Maintenant parfaitement réveillé, son compagnon s’était levé du canapé et enchaînait les pas de danse avec fluidité et une certaine expérience.

Commode le regarda un instant, hypnotisé. Son propre corps n’était pas capable de bouger en rythme. Il arrivait toujours un moment où il se désynchronisait complètement, ses gestes devenant approximatifs quand ils n’étaient pas dangereux.

Pour se retenir de tourner la caméra vers le danseur né, Commode préféra s’occuper de nouveau du petit-déjeuner avant de tout mettre sur un plateau et de porter le tout dans la partie salon.

— Manger ! annonça-t-il.

La musique fut coupée. Il revint chercher la caméra. Le temps qu’il la rejoigne, il vit Maximilien s’installer et récupérer sa tasse. Il en profita pour tourner le trépied vers le canapé sans un mot. De toute façon, il y aurait des moments de coupure dans cette vidéo.

— Je crois que tu vas me préparer à manger plus souvent, commenta son compagnon, lorsqu’il le rejoignit, tout en se délectant de son thé.

— OK. Le restaurant ouvre à six heure et ferme à six heures trente.

— Ouais, en fait non. Beaucoup trop tôt et dans une fenêtre trop restreinte à mon goût.

Commode ne put s’empêcher de rire.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il fut temps de se préparer. Les deux hommes se changèrent, troquant leur pyjama contre une tenue de sport. Ensuite, Maximilien les emmena là où ils avaient leurs habitudes.

— Journée spéciale, annonça Commode à la caméra accrochée au tableau de bord. D’ordinaire, je vous montre ce que je m’amuse à faire dans mon atelier. Là, vous allez découvrir ma deuxième passion. Bienvenue au Paradis !

Il détourna la caméra pour montrer l’imposant bâtiment en briques rouges avec de larges baies vitrées teintées pour empêcher quiconque de regarder à l’intérieur.

— Oui, on dirait une salle de sport. C’en est une, mais pas que. Dès que Max est garé, on vous montre l’intérieur.

Commode s’y rendait depuis des années maintenant. Il aimait l’atmosphère de cet endroit.

— C’est la meilleure heure, fit-il sur le parking désert.

— C’est sûr que niveau tranquillité, on sera au top, confirma Maximilien. Par contre, je ne suis pas certain de me lever aussi tôt tous les matins, juste pour profiter d’une salle vide.

— Même pas de temps en temps ? Une fois par semaine.

— Une fois par mois, à la rigueur. Une fois par semaine… répéta Maximilien en secouant la tête, le petit vent de décembre balayant ses mèches blondes. Complètement taré.

— Une fois par mois ? OK. Je note.

Une fois devant les doubles portes vitrées, Commode s’arrêta et tourna la caméra vers lui.

— C’est parti, souffla-t-il.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir qui distribuait, à gauche une salle de sport, à droite une salle d’escalade et, plus loin, des vestiaires réservés. Le couple prit à droite.

Comme prévu, l’endroit était désert. Seule la gérante était présente pour terminer de préparer le matériel. Son mari était encore invisible.

Les murs qui montaient jusqu’au plafond étaient vides. Pas un grimpeur à l’horizon. Ce qui laissait au couple le loisir d’aller où il voulait, d’emprunter la piste qu’il désirait et de grimper au rythme qu’il voulait sans avoir quelqu’un devant ou derrière.

— Vous êtes matinaux dis donc, constata Thérèse, la gérante âgée d’une quarantaine d’années, avant de poser les harnais son bout de comptoir. On vient à peine d’ouvrir.

Elle et son mari avaient repris cette salle quelques années auparavant pour en faire un terrain d’escalade pour tous les niveaux. Et ils avaient réussi.

— On sait. On voulait profiter de l’heure matinale pour avoir la salle vide, apprit Commode.

Thérèse vit la caméra et sembla comprendre. Elle secoua ses boucles rousses et se tourna vers Maximilien.

— Tu as fini par céder ?

— Il m’a soudoyé.

— Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il a réussi ce coup-là.

— Je n’ai absolument rien fait, rectifia Commode. Il a accepté tout seul comme un grand.

— Ça fait six mois que tu le tannes. Pas étonnant qu’il ait dit oui. Donc… c’est aujourd’hui ?

— Oui, soupira faussement Maximilien. J’ai accepté mais je n’ai eu aucun regard sur la date. On y va ? demanda-t-il à un Commode hilare, pressé de se préparer.

Il récupéra dans son sac ses chaussures d’escalade, retira ses tennis pour enfiler les autres à la place. Il confia ses affaires à Thérèse et la laissa le sangler.

— Bon, déclara Commode à sa caméra. Je me prépare et j’y vais aussi.

Comme Maximilien, il récupéra ses chaussons d’escalade dans son sac et se prépara.

— Donne ta caméra, lui fit Thérèse. Tu ne vas pas filmer et assurer ton chéri quand même.

Confiant, Commode tendit son petit bijou à la gérante avant de rejoindre Maximilien qui était en train de finir d’installer les mousquetons ainsi que les câbles. Son petit ami l’aida puis le regarda s’enduire les mains de magnésie en poudre, avant de se jeter à l’assaut d’un des murs d’escalade.

Veillant sur la sécurité de son compagnon et ne le lâchant pas du regard, Commode ne lui disait rien, ne l’encourageait pas. Maximilien avait besoin d’expérimenter en silence et de savoir qu’il pouvait tout lâcher en toute sécurité. Le donneur d’ordre, c’était lui. Commode n’était que l’exécutant.

De sa place, il pouvait voir son petit ami hésiter par moment, faire des tentatives pour aller d’une prise à une autre, se lancer franchement, réussir, rater, se rattraper, ne pas y parvenir. Il pouvait voir le chemin choisi. Il pouvait envisager à sa place les meilleurs endroits pour poser ses pieds, conseiller un placement de corps pour y arriver.

Avec le temps et l’expérience, il savait que les conseilleurs n’étaient pas les payeurs, que seul le grimpeur était maître de son parcours, que sa vue d’ensemble était réduite par la hauteur et le mur contre lequel il était.

Maximilien était un grimpeur expérimenté. Il avait presque appris à escalader en même temps qu’il avait appris à marcher. C’était devenu une passion.

Commode, lui, avait découvert ce plaisir plus tard. C’était lors d’un anniversaire. Un de ses amis avait voulu passer la journée dans une salle d’escalade. Il avait une petite dizaine d’années à l’époque. Intrigué mais peu aventurier, Commode avait tenté. À la fin, il avait supplié ses parents d’y retourner. L’année suivante, ses parents avaient fini par lui offrir un abonnement à un club. Quinze ans plus tard, il était toujours accro.

C’était à ce club qu’il avait rencontré Maximilien. Ils étaient devenus amis malgré leurs deux ans d’écart.

Leur amitié avait perduré une dizaine d’années avant de devenir autre chose à l’initiative de Maximilien.

Il avait demandé à Commode un jour s’il acceptait d’aller boire un café, chose qu’ils ne faisaient jamais en tête à tête. Commode avait accepté.

À la suite de ce rendez-vous, ils avaient émis l’idée de se revoir pour tenter une relation.

Durant six mois, ils n’avaient prévenu aucun de leurs amis. Et puis, ils avaient fini par s’afficher, tout simplement.

Sur la petite bande du club, seuls deux n’avaient pas toléré cette relation. Ils avaient été ignorés purement et simplement par tous les autres.

Un an après leur mise en couple, ils s’installaient ensemble et partageaient toujours la même passion pour la grimpe et, de temps à autre, ils s’offraient des séjours en montagne exclusivement consacrés à l’escalade. Ils avaient fait plusieurs randonnées juste pour avoir la joie de gravir des pics. Sinon, ils allaient sur des terrains pour l’escalade en plein air.

— Du mou ! cria Maximilien déjà assez haut.

Commode se hâta de lui accorder un peu plus de longueur de corde pour qu’il soit plus à l’aise dans ses mouvements. Il serra les dents à la prise de risque soudaine. En effet, Maximilien avait apparemment en tête de rejoindre une prise située plus loin que la longueur de son bras. En soi, son petit ami était parfaitement capable de la récupérer mais au vu de sa posture, il y avait une chance assez maigre pour qu’il y parvienne.

Un petit cri et une soudaine tension dans la corde lui apprit que Maximilien avait échoué.

— Systématiquement, je prends un plomb (1) à cet endroit !

— Tu vas y arriver.

— Ça me gave ! Je sais que je peux l’atteindre, sauf que je n’arrive pas à placer mon corps.

— Ils sont déjà prêts les amoureux ? fit une voix grave.

Hugues, le mari de Thérèse sortait de la petite pièce réservée au personnel, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Eh beh ! À peine arrivés, déjà à l’attaque !

— Maxou s’est fait avoir, lui apprit sa femme.

Elle récolta un rire amusé.

— Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu lui as promis, le prévint Hugues.

— Rien du tout, assura Commode.

— Mood ! l’appela Maximilien. Avale !

Obéissant, Commode avala le mou de la corde, la tendant de nouveau. Il vit Maximilien tester à l’œil les pistes possibles avant de se lancer.

— Ce gamin est né pour faire ça, commenta Hugues.

— Ouais.

Ils l’observèrent récupérer une prise et retenter de passer à la suivante pour échouer de nouveau.

— Au lieu de mettre ton pied gauche là où il est, mets le droit. Le gauche te servira à faire ton jeté, le conseilla Hugues.

— J’ai essayé tout à l’heure et ça a foiré. Fais-moi redescendre.

Il retrouva rapidement la terre ferme, mécontent.

— Mood, appela Thérèse, je pose ta caméra. Pendant qu’il n’y a personne, Hugues et moi, on vous assure. Comme ça… tu reprends. Depuis quand tu te laisses faire par une prise ? demanda-t-elle à Maximilien.

— Depuis qu’il me force à me lever aux aurores, rit celui-ci en désignant le coupable, à savoir son petit ami qui leva les yeux au plafond.

Assuré, les doigts recouverts de magnésie, Commode entreprit l’assaut du mur à son tour. Il ne voulait pas commencer trop brutalement. L’échauffement était important. Ses bras allaient tout de même travailler même si, pour une meilleure escalade, il fallait rester détendu.

Dès le début, il sentit le plaisir l’envahir. Il adorait prendre de la hauteur, essayer de se dépasser, sentir son corps en mouvement, ne tenir que grâce à quelques appuis parfois minuscules. Et, une fois en haut, il aimait baisser la tête et observer les choses d’un autre point de vue.

L’escalade avait un petit côté grisant et addictif. L’adrénaline montait à chaque lâché de prise pour essayer d’atteindre celle si loin.

Commode avait essayé bon nombre de sports et aucun n’avait eu cet effet.

Après une heure et demi, il ne sentait plus ses bras. Il sut qu’il était temps d’arrêter lorsqu’il rata une prise facile et se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, retenu par son baudrier et la corde assurée par Hugues.

— Descends-moi, fit-il à son assureur.

— T’es daubé ?

Oui, il était fatigué. Il n’en pouvait plus. Ses bras étaient comme pétrifiés par l’acide lactique. Le moindre effort était presque insurmontable.

— Ouais.

Il se tourna vers Maximilien, toujours dans les airs. Son compagnon avait emprunté une autre voie.

— Va falloir que tu coupes, Mood, lui apprit Hugues. On a de la visite.

Commode vit en effet que des visiteurs entraient dans la salle. Il se hâta vers sa caméra et arrêta de filmer pour ne pas avoir à demander des autorisations.

Il regarda l’horloge au-dessus de la porte de sortie. Neuf heures quarante-cinq.

— Ruiné, annonça Maximilien tout proche de lui.

Commode eut un sursaut, ne s’attendant pas à sa présence, le croyant encore à son mur.

— Fini ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui.

Ils retirèrent leur équipement. Thérèse récupéra corde, mousquetons et baudriers, et leur rendit leur sac. Ils troquèrent leurs chaussons d’escalade contre leurs tennis avant de saluer les gérants d’une bise pour Thérèse et d’un grand salut de main pour Hugues. Ensuite ils sortirent.

— Deux heures de grimpe et la salle rien que pour nous. Le pied, résuma Maximilien, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu vois que je n’ai pas que des mauvaises idées !

— Je n’ai jamais dit ça. Attends, ça filme ton truc ? s’enquit Maximilien en toisant d’un œil mauvais la caméra que Commode tenait entre les mains.

— Non. Je ne l’ai pas rallumée. Je filmerai un truc dans la voiture vite fait.

— Et ensuite ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu as encore besoin de moi ?

— Toujours, chéri, sourit Commode. Mais je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas rester. Je comptais rester à l’atelier.

— Je vais en profiter pour travailler un peu.Tu détestes quand je te regarde travailler, répliqua Maximilien, et j’ai une recette à faire.

Maximilien était auteur de livres de cuisine. Il avait eu une formation de cuisinier et plutôt que travailler dans un restaurant, il s’amusait à inventer des recettes, en plus de tenir un blog où il postait ses réalisations.

Un éditeur l’avait contacté pour qu’il écrive un livre.

Souvent, Commode était le testeur et rares étaient les fois où l’idée était mauvaise.

— Tant pis, soupira son compagnon, faussement blessé par cet abandon. J’essaierai de survivre sans toi pour l’après-midi.

— J’ai foi en toi, chéri. Tu vas y arriver, l’encouragea son petit ami avec une petite tape d’encouragement sur le bras.

Ils s’installèrent en voiture. Aussitôt le véhicule sorti du parking, Commode ralluma sa caméra et observa les dernières images, satisfait. Il avait dû changer la batterie peu avant de partir, sinon elle n’aurait pas tenu le choc après onze heures non-stop.

Sa journée n’était pas finie mais la participation de Maximilien s’arrêtait là. Son petit ami ne voulait pas s’exhiber davantage et Commode le comprenait aisément.

— J’espère que ce petit moment vous aura plu, déclara-t-il face caméra. J’ai aimé partager ça avec vous. Dites au revoir à Max.

Son compagnon fit un rapide salut à la caméra sans la regarder.

— Nous, on se retrouve dans mon atelier pour la suite. Petit teasing, création d’un diorama en résine dans sa coque de bois.

0o0

Commode avait une autre passion en plus de l’escalade. Il adorait travailler le bois. Il avait acheté un petit local ainsi que plusieurs machines et des outils. Il se fournissait aussi en bûches et en matériel pour réaliser ses œuvres.

Il avait une formation d’ébéniste et, entre deux meubles, s’amusait à faire des objets de décoration.

Il filmait le tout et diffusait cela sur les réseaux sociaux.

Ses vidéos sur le sujet avaient leur petit succès, de même que son site internet. Ses ventes explosaient, lui permettant de vivre correctement sans se priver et de louer un appartement spacieux dans la banlieue parisienne.

Comme tous les jours depuis quelques mois, il installa son matériel, sa caméra fixe et entreprit de se mettre au travail.

Il aimait le contact du bois, son odeur particulière, sa douceur, sa rugosité, sa gamme de couleurs. Ainsi, il avait l’impression d’être en communion avec la nature. Il adorait façonner à partir d’une petite bûche quelque chose d’utile ou de simplement joli.

Chez lui, beaucoup de leurs plats étaient fabriqués par ses soins. Le fait que Maximilien les dévoile dans ses livres et sur son blog, qu’il en fasse la publicité, avait attiré son lot de curieux sur la chaîne de Commode.

Avec son idée en tête, Commode entreprit de choisir la bûche au potentiel le plus intéressant pour ce projet. Ensuite, il la mit sur le tourneur sur bois et commença à dégrossir le tour pour le rendre plus régulier, avant de creuser l’intérieur.

Dans ce genre de moment, Commode pouvait perdre toute notion du temps tant il était plongé dans son travail. Et avec le bruit des machines, il n’entendait pas souvent son téléphone. Il rata donc deux appels de Maximilien et ne vit pas, vingt minutes plus tard, son petit ami entrer dans l’atelier, s’asseoir sur un des tabourets près du bureau et attendre, téléphone en main, qu’il daigne s’arrêter.

L’ébéniste coupa la machine et entendit un raclement de gorge parfaitement improbable vu qu’il était seul. Il se retourna pour constater la présence de Maximilien.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Il est midi et demi. Je t’ai appelé deux fois pour savoir si tu rentrais déjeuner. Comme tu ne répondais pas, j’ai opté pour aller te chercher.

— Désolé. Avec le bruit…

— Je sais. Donc j’ai décidé de t’apporter le déjeuner ici.

Il sortit d’une glacière déposée à l’entrée un plat recouvert de film plastique contenant une salade, une boîte en plastique avec de la viande froide – reste de la veille – et une autre avec un mélange de fruits rouges.

— Miam.

— Je voulais essayer une nouvelle recette. Sauf que je n’ai pas eu le temps. Mon livre m’a pris le restant de la matinée. Quand j’ai pu finir, il était déjà presque midi. Je crois que je tenterai un truc demain. Et toi ? Tu as bossé sur quoi ?

— Un diorama avec une rose aux pétales figés dans leur chute. J’ai commencé la coque de bois. Ensuite, j’aurai la partie avec la résine à faire. Je pense terminer d’ici la fin de la semaine.

— Commande ?

— Non. Envie personnelle.

Ils en avaient plusieurs dans l’appartement. Maximilien adorait les exhiber, fier comme un paon, lors de visites de leurs amis.

— Super ! Encore un objet déco. Il va vraiment falloir que tu me fasses une vitrine pour les exposer. Notre étagère devient trop petite.

— Je m’y mets dès que j’ai fini.

— Si tu n’as pas d’autres commandes entre temps. Je sais que ton carnet est plein.

— La vitrine en priorité. Je prendrai les mesures ce soir.

Ils mangèrent en amoureux sous l’œil de la caméra tournée vers eux pour l’occasion – si cela avait été un autre jour, Commode l’aurait laissée à sa place. Ensuite Commode montra le croquis de la nouvelle œuvre. Maximilien hocha la tête, conquis. Puis il partit travailler. L’artiste se retrouva donc seul dans son atelier.

Sans un mot pour quiconque, il reprit sa sculpture sur bois pour la finir avant de se pencher sur sa rose.

Il avait acheté une fausse fleur très réaliste et avait fabriqué des pétales pour éviter d’avoir à les retirer de la rose.

Maximilien n’était pas fan de fleurs, mais il admettait aimer les roses noires. Alors Commode avait décidé de lui faire un petit plaisir et de lui rappeler son amour inconditionnel pour ce dessin animé, _La Belle et La Bête_.

Sa réalisation n’était donc ni une envie personnelle comme il l’avait dit, ni une commande. Ce serait un cadeau.

0o0

— Voilà. J’espère que cette vidéo vous a plu. Si c’est le cas, n’hésitez pas à vous abonner, à cliquer sur « j’aime » et à partager autour de vous. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée et à bientôt sur une prochaine vidéo ! annonça Commode.

Il gratifia ses abonnés d’un clin d’œil.

La vidéo s’arrêta là.

**À suivre**

(1) prendre un plomb/un vol = tomber

Je ne suis pas spécialiste d’escalade (je n’en ai d’ailleurs jamais fait de ma vie) donc soyez indulgents les connaisseurs.


	7. Intimité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très bonne année 2021. Qu'elle vous apporte plein de belles choses, du bonheur et que vos projets se concrétisent
> 
> Voilà la suite. Et j'annonce qu'en février, je ne publierai pas de nouvel OS. Ça sera en mars.

Intimité

Suite de passion (préquel et séquelle plus exactement)

**contenu tout public**

Commode alluma sa caméra posée sur un trépied et prit place dans son canapé. Normalement, il avait fait les réglages pour être dans le champ. Il espérait ne pas être trop flou, que le focus se fasse sur son visage et non sur autre chose.

Il s’était installé dans son salon. Maximilien était hors champ, occupé à travailler sur son ordinateur, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, concentré sur les pages de son projet de livre.

Parler en direct à ses abonnés alors que son petit ami était présent ne dérangeait pas Commode, même si c’était une grande première pour lui de se présenter face à la caméra. D’habitude, quand il réglait son outillage, c’était toujours sur ses mains en train de façonner une pièce de bois. Là, c’était sur sa tête et il était un peu nerveux. Mais il avait promis qu’au million d’abonnés, il montrerait son visage pour faire une foire aux questions.

Le million venait d’être dépassé et Commode était un homme de parole.

— Bonjour, dit-il, se sentant particulièrement bête de parler dans le vide.

Personne ne lui répondrait, à part Maximilien. Encore faudrait-il qu’il écoute. S’il avait mis de la musique, il ne devait pas entendre grand-chose.

En réalité, et il en avait conscience, il n’était pas seul. Il avait un retour sur son ordinateur posé sur la table basse faite par ses soins. Sur ce même écran, une fenêtre « chat » avait été ouverte pendant qu’il était en live, permettant ainsi à ses abonnés de poser des questions. Il avait également ouvert une fenêtre sur un autre réseau social, où, là encore, il pouvait voir les questions envoyées par les abonnés. Il en avait déjà certaines.

— Avant toute chose, dites-moi si vous m’entendez, si tout fonctionne. J’ose espérer que oui. C’est un peu la première fois que je fais un live et je suis assez nerveux.

Il entendit un gloussement qui venait de Maximilien. Lorsqu’il leva la tête vers son compagnon, il put le voir ricaner silencieusement à ses dépends, preuve qu’il écoutait plus le live que le bruit dans ses écouteurs.

Commode ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Il l’agaçait avec ce live depuis quinze jours. Maximilien commençait à avoir des envies de meurtre à son encontre.

Au moment où il voulut lire la première question, il se rendit compte qu’il devrait se pencher pour parvenir à distinguer quelque chose. Il attrapa son ordinateur et le posa sur ses genoux pour être plus à l’aise qu’avancer la tête et espérer lire quelque chose sans grimacer.

— Vous avez été nombreux à me poser des questions et franchement, vous êtes top. Je ne m’attendais pas à un tel retour.

Du coin de l’œil, il pouvait voir les premières réactions dans la partie « chat ».

_Trop content !!_

_On te voit et on t’entend super bien_

_Hiiii, t’es trop beau !_

_Son super clair_

Les messages s’ajoutèrent rapidement. Commode sentit la panique le gagner. Il y en avait trop. Les premières questions fusèrent à toute allure, entre les _salut, bonsoir_ et autres. Il allait devoir jongler et n’était pas certain d’être capable de tout voir.

— Vous êtes super réactifs et…

Il vit un nombre qui le fit frissonner tant d’excitation que d’angoisse. Le nombre de personnes en train de regarder. Deux cents. Et cela ne cessait d’augmenter.

— OK, fit-il pour se donner du courage. Alors on va commencer par… (il réfléchit un instant, l’esprit soudain vide, avant de se reprendre). Oui… première question d’An@-elle44 envoyée sur les réseaux sociaux. _Quel est ton vrai métier ?_ C’est une question qui est revenue assez souvent dans les commentaires et aussi dans les questions pour le live. J’ai une formation d’ébéniste et ça fait deux ans que je suis à mon compte. Je suis ébéniste et ce que je vous montre est une petite partie de mon métier. Travailler le bois est ma passion. Tout comme faire des vidéos. Je me suis dit qu’allier les deux était une bonne idée.

Il chercha une autre question mais cela allait si vite qu’il perdait vite le fil.

— Je… C’est vraiment une grande première pour moi de parler comme ça, en live. Je… Vous êtes tellement réactifs que trouver une question… Je vais d’abord essayer de répondre à celles envoyées pour le live, décida-t-il.

Sur la section commentaires du live, il n’avait même pas le temps de lire quoi que ce soit et ne pouvait même pas remonter pour prendre son temps, le « chat » revenait toujours au dernier post dès que quelqu’un en publiait un nouveau.

— Suzy demande _combien de temps te faut-il pour réaliser un diorama ?_ C’est compliqué. Tout dépend du diorama. Certains nécessitent de la préparation en amont. D’autres un peu moins. Et comme je ne fais pas que ça… j’ai des obligations professionnelles qui priment. Donc… cinq, dix heures, parfois vingt réparties sur plusieurs jours. Le plus long, ça a été la pendule sur l’eau. J’ai dû faire la pendule de A à Z. J’ai passé… une cinquantaine d’heures dessus, facile. Mais bon, j’adore ce que je fais, le temps ne compte pas.

Une question apparut dans les commentaires et resta quelques secondes avant de disparaître dans la masse d’autres commentaires. Commode se figea, certain d’avoir mal lu. Il décida d’attendre pour voir si elle réapparaissait.

— Question de Zabou-licorne. _Tu fais quoi de tes créations ? Tu les vends ?_ Ça dépend. J’en ai quelques unes chez moi. Certaines sont des commandes, donc je les envoie au destinataire. Je précise que je ne fais pas ça gratuitement, ajouta-t-il en voyant quelques demandes suivies du mot « gratuit ». C’est ma passion mais c’est aussi mon gagne-pain.

Il trouvait presque scandaleux que certains espèrent obtenir un cadeau gratuitement. Il en faisait avec plaisir à ses amis et surtout à son petit ami. Mais des inconnus ? Qu’espéraient-ils ?

Un « clac » manqua de peu de le faire sursauter. C’était Maximilien. Il avait apparemment décidé de se concentrer sur le live plutôt que sur son livre. Le spectacle était divertissant semblait-il. Son ordinateur avait été refermé et il s’était tourné vers Commode. Son regard clair était autrement plus gênant qu’être observé par pas moins d’un millier de curieux – ce nombre faillit d’ailleurs le rendre malade.

Il préféra se concentrer sur les questions et remarqua que certaines revenaient. D’autres discutaient entre eux dans l’espace « chat ».

Encore une fois, il repéra la même question et sut qu’il n’avait pas mal lu. « Est-ce que tu es en couple ? » était écrit là, en noir sur blanc. Comme il n’avait pas envie de répondre, il la laissa.

— Doudou, j’adore ton pseudo, commenta Commode. Donc Doudou me demande _à quel âge tu as commencé ?_ Comme ébéniste, je suppose. Eh bien… quand j’étais gamin… on a tous cette période où on taille des bâtons. Pour marcher, pour en faire des pieux, des flèches et autres. Je suis passé par cette période. Ensuite, en seconde, j’ai rencontré un sculpteur sur bois. Le voir travailler, façonner quelque chose à partir de bois, ça m’a fasciné. Je me suis réorienté à la fin de ma seconde pour faire un CAP ébénisterie. Deux ans plus tard, je préparais le bac pro ébénisterie en deux ans. Ensuite, à dix neuf ans, je suis entré en apprentissage, jusqu’à il y a deux ans. Donc j’ai été apprenti pendant quatre ans. Ce qui répond à une question posée plusieurs fois. Mon âge. J’ai vingt-cinq ans.

La question sur son couple revint encore une première fois, puis fut suivie par cinq itérations. Encore une fois, Commode préféra ne pas s’en préoccuper.

— Mailysandre demande _tu travailles où ?_ Dans la région parisienne. J’ai un atelier. C’est là que je réalise mes projets. Et, oui, Arctémion69, je travaille seul. Pour l’instant, je ne prends pas de stagiaire et je n’emploie personne. Simondubelvédère3889, merci. _J’adore ce que tu fais. Ça me donne trop envie de faire ton métier. Pas forcément des vidéos parce que j’aurais trop l’impression de te copier mais travailler le bois, ça a l’air super intéressant. Tu peux faire plein de trucs._ Simondubelvédère, si tu veux faire ébéniste, il existe des formations. CAP, bac pros par exemple. Tu es formé à ça. Ensuite, je ne suis pas le seul à diffuser mon travail sur les réseaux sociaux. J’essaie de faire des trucs uniques mais bon, parfois ce que je fais a été vu ailleurs et avant. Chaque ébéniste a sa façon de faire et chaque rendu sera différent. Chaque pièce sera unique.

Commode ne lâchait pas l’écran des questions des yeux, oubliant la caméra. Quand il entendit un hoquet venant de Maximilien, de nouveau penché sur son ordinateur, il fronça les sourcils. Puis son compagnon se tourna vers lui et articula « demande en mariage ? » Commode regarda dans le « chat » avec frénésie puis il la vit juste avant qu’elle ne disparaisse. Une certaine Lunedouce faisait sa demande en mariage et pas qu’une fois. Il leva ensuite la tête vers Maximilien, comprenant que son homme ne travaillait pas. Il suivait les commentaires.

— OK, soupira Commode. Je ne voulais pas spécialement répondre à ces questions très, trop intimes mais je crois que je vais pas y couper. Lunedouce, je suis désolé, je vais devoir décliner ta demande en mariage. Il se trouve que ma moitié est absolument contre toute forme de ménage à trois. Elle est bien trop possessive pour accepter que je me marie avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Il entendit clairement un « tu m’étonnes ».

D’emblée, il obtint bon nombre d’autres questions toutes plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres. C’était à se demander si les gens se rendaient compte qu’ils parlaient à un inconnu, qu’ils lui demandaient de déballer sa vie.

En choisissant de faire cette foire aux questions, Commode savait qu’il s’exposerait. Pourtant, la partie naïve avait espéré que ses abonnés poseraient des questions en rapport avec son métier, pas sur sa vie privée. Néanmoins, il montrait son visage et acceptait de se dévoiler. Les gens y voyaient un début de lien qui se créait. C’était donc en partie sa faute.

Malgré tout, il n’avait pas très envie d’afficher son homosexualité – affirmée – sur la toile ni impliquer Maximilien qui refusait que l’on dévoile sa tête. Depuis que Commode avait commencé les vidéos, soit près de deux ans, Maximilien avait toujours refusé d’être vu et Commode compartimentait ses deux vies, professionnelle et couple. Quand les deux se liaient, c’était toujours hors champ.

Néanmoins, il en avait assez que la même question sur son couple revienne de plus en plus souvent. Aussi décida-t-il d’y répondre.

— Je suis en couple depuis presque trois ans avec quelqu’un que j’aime plus que tout. On s’est connu il y a… plus de dix ans. Treize ans je crois. C’est tout ce que vous saurez. Si j’en dis plus, c’est sa vie privée que je dévoile. Chose que je me refuse à faire. Donc, vous n’aurez pas son nom et vous ne verrez pas son visage.

Maximilien hocha la tête et leva les deux pouces.

Dans la section « chat », les commentaires s’affolèrent. Visiblement l’annonce de son couple était autant une surprise qu’une grande joie. Certains voulaient vraiment savoir qui partageait sa vie, le suppliant pour qu’il cède. Commode prit le parti de les ignorer.

— Reprenons, fit-il. Maminelle-du93, _convaincre tes parents, ça n’a pas été trop dur ? Moi, mes parents veulent que je passe un bac normal alors que je voudrais faire un truc dans l’esthétisme._ Mes parents ont accepté bon gré mal gré. Ils ont été surpris que je plaque le lycée pour faire un CAP, d’autant que je n’avais jamais parlé de cette envie de devenir ébéniste. Ça m’est venu comme ça. Mais ils ont tout fait pour que je réussisse dans cette voie. Malheureusement, certains parents pensent que pour réussir, il faut passer par le bac général. C’est un peu dommage. Essaie peut-être d’en parler avec eux si tu ne l’as pas déjà fait.

Il avait eu de la chance d’avoir des parents compréhensifs, même si ces derniers avaient regretté à un moment qu’il soit passé par la voie professionnelle, lui qui aurait pu aller tellement loin. Dès qu’il avait obtenu son CAP et intégré un lycée professionnel, ils avaient accepté ses choix. Leur fils aurait son bac quoi qu’il arrive. C’était leur seule vraie exigence. Et Commode l’avait eu avec de bons résultats.

— Chéri, l’appela Maximilien à voix basse.

— Quoi ?

— Regarde les commentaires.

Commode lut quelques commentaires et fronça les sourcils.

— Je vois.

Beaucoup s’interrogeaient sur l’identité de la mystérieuse petite amie. Commode n’avait aucune honte sur son homosexualité. Par contre, il n’avait pas envie de se faire insulter ni que son compagnon se fasse insulter.

— Comme beaucoup ont l’air de s’interroger sur ma vie privée et ma moitié… eh bien, OK. Je vais vous donner un indice. Ma moitié n’est pas une fille, avoua-t-il.

Dès que les premiers commentaires arrivèrent, ce fut un déferlement de messages. Ils étaient postés si vite que Commode n’avait même pas le temps de les lire. Il pouvait juste voir des cœurs de toutes les couleurs. Parfois, il apercevait des déclarations d’amour. Rares étaient les insultes. Il dut en voir une ou deux. Mais visiblement son homosexualité n’était pas un problème. Le nombre de visiteurs à regarder le live ne diminua pas, à son grand soulagement. Cela l’aurait énervé que beaucoup partent juste parce qu’il aimait les hommes alors qu’ils aimaient son travail.

— Je vous vois vous déchaîner dans les commentaires. Et non, je doute que vous puissiez le voir un jour comme le demande didaouinouin, parvint-il à lire avant que le message ne disparaisse, emporté par les nouveaux.

Il y eut quelques « pourquoi ».

— C’est son image, son droit. Je m’affiche parce que je l’avais promis pour le million. Lui n’a rien promis et je ne veux pas lui imposer ça.

Son téléphone vibra, annonçant un message. Curieux, il le prit et constata que son petit ami venait de lui envoyer un SMS. Il lui jeta un regard sombre auquel Maximilien répondit par un grand sourire. Ensuite, il lut le contenu.

« Si tu atteints deux millions d’ici six mois, propose-leur une journée spéciale. »

Il secoua la tête, amusé, et reposa son téléphone.

— Non.

C’était une forme de chantage, ce dont il n’était pas adepte. Et Maximilien le savait. La preuve, le petit sourire canaille qu’il arborait.

— Désolé. Ma moitié me raconte des bêtises par SMS.

Il se mit à ricaner en voyant la quantité de questions autour de son petit ami. Des demandes de prénom, son âge, s’ils vivaient ensemble.

— Bon bah, mon chéri, je crois que tu vas devoir t’afficher finalement, dit-il à Maximilien, faussement désolé. Tu as plus de succès que moi.

Le regard qu’il récolta le fit rire.

— Même pas en rêve, répliqua son compagnon plus fort.

Au vu du déferlement de commentaires attendris devant la voix « trop mignonne », Commode sut qu’il allait devoir un jour montrer le visage de son petit ami. Mais avant, il allait devoir le convaincre. Et ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

0o0

— Max ! cria Commode à travers l’appartement pour faire sortir son petit ami de la chambre.

La tête blonde de son amant apparut, l’air contrarié.

— Je bosse, chéri !

— Promis, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Viens.

Il ajusta son ordinateur sur ses genoux, l’empêchant de tomber par terre, et attendit que Maximilien le rejoigne sur le canapé. D’autorité, il lui mit le portable sur les genoux.

— C’est ta vidéo « journée spéciale ». Et alors ?

— Regarde les commentaires.

Maximilien soupira, pas vraiment emballé à l’idée. Il redoutait, comme Commode, les commentaires négatifs.

— OK, fit-il, nerveux. « _Pas tout vu mais je dois saluer le côté adorablement grognon de ton chéri. Vous êtes trop choux tous les deux. » «_ _Rho, Max est beau comme tout. Toi aussi, Mood. Vous allez trop bien ensemble. » « J’adore l’escalade et vous voir tous les deux… trop mignon ! Maintenant je vais regarder la suite. »_ C’est gentil dis donc. Je m’attendais à un truc plus négatif.

— Tu vois ? Et beaucoup sont aussi positifs que ça. Je voulais te montrer un peu à quel point la vidéo avait plu.

Maximilien lui rendit l’ordinateur.

— Je suis content que tu aies accepté de la faire avec moi, fit Commode. J’ai pu partager les trois amours de ma vie en même temps.

Maximilien l’embrassa avec tendresse.

— Tant que je reste l’amour numéro un, ça me va. Et puis, j’ai bien aimé. C’était sympa. Mais ne va pas croire que je vais accepter d’être sur toutes tes vidéos ! le prévint-il.

Commode éclata de rire.

Il retenterait une expérience comme celle-ci.

Un jour.

**fin**


End file.
